I'll stand by you
by SalmaSmith12
Summary: Salma Smith, detective en prácticas, lleva toda su vida en busca de su madre biológica. Pero todo cambia cuando entra a trabajar en la 12th. Un poco AU, primer fic, dadle una oportunidad.
1. Hoy puede ser un gran día

**1\. Hoy puede ser un gran día.**

El instituto acababa de terminar unos días antes. El calor empezaba a acechar a Nueva York. Hoy empiezan sus prácticas, no se puede creer que después de unos años esté a punto de comenzar su pequeño sueño, ser detective de homicidios. Aunque su tía Emily siempre la trató como una hija, Salma siempre supo que aquella señora mayor, adorable y que tanto la quería no era más que una persona que buscaba complacer sus instintos maternales con alguien que no supo aprovecharlos.

Tras llevar varias horas dando vueltas en cama y viendo como amanecía ya en Long Island decidió levantarse. Aun quedaban tres horas para las 10, así que decidió darse un baño y quitarse todos esos nervios que le presionaban en la barriga. Mientras la bañera se llenaba y la espuma había comenzado a crecer, Salma pensaba la suerte que tiene al conseguir aquellas prácticas. Las horas de estudio, los dolores de espalda y las migrañas pertinentes de todo el curso dieron sus frutos, ella consiguió ser la primera de su promoción, haciendo así que numerosas Universidades a las que había solicitado plaza la aceptaran y contribuyendo a que el Señor no dudara en aceptar su solicitud de prácticas.

Aunque el día anterior había pasado varias horas decidiendo que ponerse hasta encontrar el conjunto perfecto para su nueva vida, se acabó decidiendo por su conjunto favorito, el pantalón azul marino chino, su blusa blanca y su blazer negro a juego con sus mocasines del mismo color. Hizo diversas pruebas de peinado y al final se decantó por llevar su pelo al natural, suelto con esos tirabuzones tan característicos.

Decidió salir temprano de casa, le quedaba cerca de una hora para la reunión con el Señor. Su tía le dijo que desayunara, más ella alegó que si tomaba algo en esas condiciones acabaría devolviéndolo,aún asi se bebió la leche prometió comprar algo sólido al salir de la reunión. Le dio un beso a su tía, sabía que esto no le gustaba, pero también sabía que el hecho por el cual Salma estaba tan entusiasmada por ser detective no era otro que saber quién la había traído al mundo.

Se vio al espejo antes de salir de casa, y se dio cuenta de que con las prisas ni se había hecho su característica raya en la parte inferior del párpado. Corrió al baño y a los tres minutos volvió a salir. Repitió la operación y se vio en el espejo otra vez comprobando que, efectivamente, todo estaba en orden. Cogió su Iphone y le conectó los auriculares intentando evadirse con aquella canción que la llevaba acompañando desde que tenía uso de razón y que no sabía la razón por la cual le gustaba.

_"Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tear are in your eyes,_

_come on and come to me now."_

Llegó a la parada y la canción seguía sonando,realmente la había puesto en modo _repeat._

_"I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you, _

_won't let nobody hurt you, _

_I'll stand by you."_

¿Quién era realmente Salma Smith?


	2. Respira

** 2\. Respira, aguanta un segundo y respira.**

Respiraba nerviosa, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera suceder a partir de hoy. ¿Qué ocurriría si Salma realmente la encontraba? Emily no sería capaz de soportar la idea de aquella jovenzuela que había llegado a su vida cuando apenas contaba con 3 semanas de vida, a la que vio dar sus primeros gateos y decir sus primeros balbuceos, por la cual había pasado tantas noches en vela por culpa de los cólicos unas veces y otras por causa de los primeros dientes; se alejara de ella.

Nunca le había ocultado a Salma que era adoptada, además solo había que verlas, ella era rubia, con ojos claros, y siempre recordó a su pequeña con ese característico tono castaño y aquellos ojos de un verde muy característico. Salma era una niña preciosa y muy inteligente.

A los cinco años ya le había sacado el tema " Tía, si las cigüeñas le traen a las mamás su bebé a casa, ¿a mi dónde me llevó?".En los últimos años las menciones al tema eran casi diarias, que si recordaba que sucediera, que si tenía algún nombre o apellido, que si alguna vez viera a su madre, las típicas preguntas que una niña adoptada solía hacer. Y ella , más que nadie lo sabía.

Al principio pensaba que eran solamente eso, preguntas, hasta que un día, limpiando el polvo de encima del armario de la habitación de la pequeña se cayó una caja, esparciendo ropa de bebé que conocía perfectamente , pues ella misma la había comprado unos años atrás , y una carpeta con una pregunta en grande: ¿Quién soy? Emily dudó en si abrirla o no. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, y más tarde se arrepintió. En esa caja descubrió una fotocopia del documento de adopción de Emily , una libreta con varias notas, con nombres, direcciones y números desconocidos para ella, y finalmente entendió que lo que creía hasta ahora preguntas, eran realmente preguntas, si, preguntas, pero a modo de interrogatorio. Su pequeña detective había abierto su primer caso. Tras haberlo hablado con Salma, ésta le explicó entre sollozos que solo quería saber la verdad, y Emily le dio todo su apoyo, animándola a que estudiara para ser Detective y así lo hizo la pequeña, diciendo que se haría inspectora de homicidios.A Emily le hizo ilusión la idea y Salma lo sabía.

A la hora de reanudar el caso y de que Salma empezara su prácticas a Emily le entró miedo. ¿ Y si conocía la verdad y se alejaba de ella? Confiaba en la niña a la que crió y sabía que no era así, pero aún así el miedo la acechaba. Esa noche apenas durmió y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse a dormir sintió a Salma y bajó a prepararle el desayuno, aunque sabía que con lo nerviosa que estaba no iba a desayunar nada.

Ese día Salma estaba realmente guapa, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que pocas veces tenía, sólo se lo había visto en dos o tres ocasiones. Se marchó de casa desprendiendo su característico olor a vainilla y prometió volver temprano. Volvió a entrar y le dio un beso. A pesar de que no fuera su madre, Salma quería muchísimo a Emily y se lo hacía saber todos los días. Se despidió de ella intentando no llorar y así lo hizo. Una vez Salma salió de casa, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Emily, quería demasiado a aquella adolescente y no quería perderla nunca.


	3. Hey, ho, let's go

** 3\. Hey, ho let's go!**

Se vio reflejada en el espejo del ascensor mientras subía hasta el departamento de homicidios. Las puertas de pronto se abrieron y un bullicio de detectives, policías y posibles detenidos aparecieron delante de sus ojos. Un dulce aroma a café inundó sus fosas nasales. Recordó que había quedado con el Señor del departamento, el Señor Gates. Preguntó a un joven policía rubio, bastante mono , que salía corriendo donde estaba el despacho de dicho Señor y el le señaló una sala. Se acercó y llamó a la puerta, donde una voz femenina le dio concedió el paso.

-Usted debe ser Salma Smith, ¿no es así?- preguntó una señora mayor, de unos cincuenta años y afroamericana, con pelo largo, liso y semblante serio.

-Exactamente- respondió Salma, tendiéndole la mano- Soy Salma Smith, y usted debe ser la capitana Gates.

-Efectivamente-cogió unos papeles, se puso unas gafas que llevaba colgadas del cuello gracias a una fina cadena, y comenzó a hojearlos.- Mejor expediente de su promoción; presidenta del consejo escolar;campeona, junto a su equipo, del XXIII campeonato estatal de física y matemáticas; aceptada en Stanford.- Se quitó las gafas y miró hacía aquella joven impresionada.- Y bien, con este pequeño currículum, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí?

-Bueno, realmente vengo aquí para hacer unas prácticas, mi sueño siempre fue ser detective de homicidios.-

-¿Y cuál es tu motivación para ser inspectora?-dijo la capitana Gates mientras Salma la veía extrañada,Gates se dio cuenta de esa mirada y dijo- Me refiero, todo el mundo tiene una motivación para realizar el trabajo de sus sueños, el mio por ejemplo fue el querer buscar la igualdad en la justicia.-

¿Y ahora que hacía Salma? ¿Decía la verdad o esperaba y lo decía más adelante? Se decidió por la primera opción , era la primera vez que contaba el por qué a alguien que no fuera su tía.

-Verá, la verdad es que me decidí por esta carrera debido a que me parece el mejor sitio donde buscar a ...-llamaron a la puerta y entró una chica, o eso dedujo por su voz, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa para girarse y verla.

-¿Quería verme?-preguntó y se fijó en que no era la única además de la capitana en la sala. Había una adolescente allí, de unos diecisiete años más o menos. Se fijó en su estilo, elegante pero seria, con el pelo perfectamente ondulado cayendo bajo sus hombros. Cuando la Capitana Gates le dijo que iba a hacer prácticas una chica joven no se imaginó a alguien tan joven.

-Así es Inspectora Beckett, esta es Salma Smith-dijo la capitana dirigiéndose hacia Salma- Usted será su supervisora durante estos tres meses que ella dedicará a hacer las prácticas.

Salma se levantó para estrecharle la mano a la que sería su referente en estos meses. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con una chica joven que le sonreía, pues esperaba encontrarse a una señora seria del estilo de la Capitana Gates. Y se encontró con todo lo contrario, una chica joven de unos 30 años, con el pelo recogido en un moño recién hecho, con unos ojos verdes almendra y vestida de una forma muy parecida a ella: americana beige recogida por las mangas, una camiseta de sisas de un oscuro marrón, con un pantalón recto del mismo color que la americana y unos enormes tacones. Una sonrisa se le formó en la cara al pensar que como sería capaz de correr detrás de un delincuente con semejantes tacones de aguja,y enseguida se le fue cuando la Inspectora le tendió la mano .

-Katherine Beckett, encantada.- le dijo la inspectora.

-Salma Smith, igualmente- dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.-Será un placer trabajar para ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a ambas mujeres.

\- El placer será nuestro- respondió la Capitana con una media sonrisa-Ahora Beckett te presentará al equipo con el que trabajaras los próximos tres meses. Hemos puesto mucha confianza en ti, no nos falles.

-No lo haré- respondió Salma convencida, y salió del despacho de la Capitana,siguiendo a la Inspectora.


	4. Satisfaction

**4\. Satisfaction**

Cuando la Capitana le dijo que le había asignado a un nuevo ayudante Kate protestó, aunque con Castle todo había salido muy bien, al principio todo fue muy difícil y no quería volver a pasar por todo aquello. Sin embargo Gates le aseguró que esta vez sería diferente, que su nueva compañera era una persona madura , aunque joven y que no le iba a dar problemas.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando al entrar en el despacho de la Capitana se encontró a una nerviosa adolescente que le estrechaba la mano mientras se presentaba y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa sabe dios pensando en qué. Salma sería su ayudante en los próximos tres meses, esperaba que le fuera de más ayuda que Castle, aunque por lo que pudo haber visto rápidamente en una pequeña nota que le pasó la Señor comprendió que aquella dulce niña era una de las mejores mentes de ese departamento o eso decían las referencias.

-Salma,ven, te presentaré al equipo- le dijo mientras se dirigía a ella que sonreía con ilusión mientras recorría con sus ojos todos los rincones de la comisaría.- El primer día que llegué estaba como tú-.

-¿Perdona?- contestó Salma saliendo de su ensimismamiento y se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-Decía que yo también tenía esa sonrisa cuando llegué aquí por primera vez- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente y viendo para aquella mini-detective, le recordaba tanto a ella.-Como te iba diciendo, este es Javier Espósito y este Kevin Ryan, ésta es la nueva, Salma Smith.

-Encantada- decía nerviosa-Aunque a ti creo que ya te conozco- dijo refiriéndose a Ryan.

-Así es, yo fui el que te guió hasta el despacho de la Capitana.-comentaba Ryan- Ah! Por cierto Kate, Lanie tenía algo nuevo para ti, y dijo que era urgente.

\- Perfecto, gracias Ryan. Espo, ¿tienes algo?-esperaba una respuesta, aquel caso los traía locos desde hacía 4 días, tenían muchas cosas pero no había manera de atar cabos-.

-Así es,en el regristro a su casa encontramos un cuarto lleno de cosas para un bebé pero no había rastro del niño-.

-Otro cabo suelto más-. Este caso la estaba desesperando- Volver a hablar con sus familiares a ver si ellos saben algo de ese bebé. Salma, acompáñame a junto Lanie y así te la presento.-Al no recibir ninguna respuesta se giró y se fijo en ella, que estaba viendo la pizarra con los datos del homicidio con cara de interrogante.- ¿Salma, vamos?-

-Ah sí- le contestó sacudiendo la cabeza de una forma que hizo que Kate sonriera.- No pudo haberla matado su hermana- dijo contundente mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor donde la esperaba.

-¿Cómo dices?- le pareció demasiado seria con aquella conclusión, la hermana de la victima era la principal sospechosa.

\- Que no pudo ser su hermana,si hubiera sido su hermana las marcas del cuello serían de otra forma, ten en cuenta que son gemelas y las gemelas suelen medir lo mismo. Esas marcas están echas por un estrangulamiento de una persona más alta que la víctima, pues el ángulo es mayor.- sentenció mientras el ascensor llegaba al destino, acababa de dejarla desencajada.- O no fue la hermana, o si lo fue la muerte no fue debida al estrangulamiento.

Kate la miraba asombrada, era la primera vez que alguien con tan corta experiencia le había dado una teoría tan bien argumentada como aquella. O Salma veía demasiadas series policíacas o Kate tenía delante a una mente maravillosa. Llegaron a la morgue donde las esperaba Lanie.

-Kate, tengo aquí los informes de analítica y la víctima tenía...-decía al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellas fijándose en los informes sin reparar en Salma hasta que levantó la vista y dijo refiriéndose a ésta última- Me parece que tú y yo no nos conocemos.

-Lanie, esta es Salma, mi nueva ayudante- al tiempo que Kate hablaba, Salma le tendía la mano a Lanie- ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

-¡Ay Kate, qué apurada eres! Y bueno monada, cuéntame- dijo Lanie dirigiéndose a Salma- ¿qué tal te tratan aquí?

Salma miraba a Kate con cara de no saber muy bien que hacer, haciendo que se echara a reir por la cara de circustancia de la pequeña, la cual se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Bien, llevo aquí solamente media hora o así- concluyó.

-Bueno, pues si los de la 12 se portan mal contigo, vienes aquí y se lo cuentas a la tita Lanie ¿vale?- respondió la forense mientras la abrazaba.

Kate rodó los ojos y preguntó:

-Bueno Lanie, ¿qué es lo que tenías para mi que era tan urgente?- dijo remarcando el tan.

-Pues verás, los informes de analítica descubrieron cianuro , y murió por la ingesta de este, no por el estrangulamiento. Seguramente con eso la dejaron un poco inconsciente para poder administrarle el cianuro.

-Salma, acabas de resolver tu primer asesinato-le dijo al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella para darle una felicitación a modo de sonrisa y descubrió una cara de satisfacción inmensa en la cara de la joven.


	5. Reencuentro

** 5\. Reencuentros.  
**

-¡Kate!¡Kate!, ¡ ya sé quién...!-¿¡Salm?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!- dijo al tiempo que abría los brazos para abrazar a Salma-

-Casil!- Salma corrió a abrazar a aquel hombre que acababa de entrar, no se podía creer que después de tanto tiempo se lo fuera a encontrar justo ahí- Trabajo aquí... bueno, estoy haciendo unas prácticas...¡Cuánta ilusión me hace verte Castle!- lágrimas de emoción llenaban sus ojos.- ¿Qué tal Alexis? Supongo que seguirá como siempre...-

De pronto, Rick y Salma se dieron cuenta de que Kate los miraba sin saber bien que pasaba.-¿ Os conocéis?- terminó preguntando.

-¿Que si nos conocemos? JAJAJAJA. Salma era la mejor amiga de mi hija, se pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya, eran inseparables...- dijo el escritor.

-Así es, hasta que un día destinaron a mi tía a Michigan hace cosa de 5 años y no volví a verle hasta hoy- comentó la joven, secándose las últimas lágrimas y buscando algún sitio para reflejarse y comprobar que su maquillaje seguía en orden.- Y la semana pasada volvimos, quería darle una sorpresa Alexis, pero entre preparar las prácticas , la mudanza y demás no tuve tiempo...Me acerqué hasta el loft antes de ayer... pero no había nadie.

-No te preocupes que le vas a dar hoy la sorpresa a Alexis, vienes a cenar a casa.¿Qué tal tu tía Emily?¿Sigue haciendo aquel pastel de carne con queso cheedar?- preguntó el escritor mientras se le hacía la boca agua.

-Si, es más, ayer hizo y sobró un poco, siempre se puede recalentar y cenarlo, ¿no?-Salma iba a continuar hablando pero notó los ojos clavados de la Inspectora Beckett en ella.-Pero ahora eso no importa, hay que resolver de todo este caso- dijo finalmente al tiempo que Beckett le hacía una señal con la cabeza de aceptación.

-Tienes razón, ya seguiremos hablando luego. A lo que iba, ya sé quien es el asesino.-

-Esta vez se te han adelantado Castle- dijo Beckett mientras Castle ponía cara de desilusión mientras preguntaba por quién-Salma, se te ha adelantado- le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una mueca al escritor mientras le echaba la lengua- Ya no eres la mente brillante del equipo.Y, sacó a la asesina sin ideas alocadas.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- le dijo Castle a Salma al tiempo que con una mano le despeinaba el pelo, como tantas veces había hecho desde que la conocía.

-¡No Casil, no me despeines!- aunque Salma odiaba que Rick la despeinara, lo había echado tanto de menos en esos cinco años que casi no le importó. Castle había sido lo más parecido a un padre para ella y Alexis como una hermana.

Tras interrogar a la hermana de la novia, descubrieron que efectivamente, aunque ella no la había estrangulado-de eso se encargó su marido-, fue ella la que le suministró el cianuro, y todo por querer quedarse la herencia de su madre. Toda la ropa de bebé que encontraron en la casa de la víctima era de el hijo de esta, que había fallecido años atrás pero que aun conservaba su ropa a modo de recuerdo. Salma quedó fascinada viendo como hacía Beckett los interrogatorios, había momentos en los que parecía otra persona solo con el fin de sacar la verdad y hacer justicia.

-Caso listo-sentenció Castle al salir del interrogatorio tras la confesión-Bueno Salma, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah si, por el pastel de carne con queso cheedar de tu tía Emily. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacerle una visita y así le encargamos uno para esta noche?

-Pasarán los años y seguirás siendo el mismo el único que adora ese pastel de carne. Pero ... no sé si podré marcharme ya...- dijo girándose hacia Kate.

-Claro que puedes, no llevas aquí ni 3 horas y ya has medio resuelto un caso que nos llevaba de cabeza durante varios días.-

Salma le agradeció a su Inspectora que la dejara salir y le prometió que sería la última vez que la dejaba sola con el papeleo a lo que Kate le dijo que ya estaba acostumbrada mientras veía para Castle y sonreía.


	6. Las cosas del amor

**6\. Las cosas del amor**

Castle y Salma se dirigieron en el coche de éste hasta casa de ella hablando y poniéndose al día, que si que tal la venta de libros, que si tenía nuevas pistas sobre su madre, que si que tal Alexis, que si que tal por Michigan, hasta que Salma hizo una pregunta que hizo que Castle se quedara callado:  
-Y bueno, ¿sigues siendo el Richard Castle que cada tres días tenía una nueva chica? Me acuerdo de una a la que Alexis y yo le hicimos creer que yo no existía y que era un fantasma, ¡cómo salió corriendo! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Stephanie? Te hicimos un favor, no lo niegues- contaba entre risas.

-La verdad es que al principio no lo entendía, pero después vi el momento idóneo para deshacerme de ella -respondió él- La verdad ya poco queda de ese Richard Castle, ahora hay alguien.

-Es Beckett,¿ verdad? Es que hacéis taaaaaan buena pareja.¿Cuánto lleváis? ¿Os vais a casar? ¿Qué tal le cae a Alexis? ¿Vais a tener hijos? - preguntó Salma entusiasmada.  
-Eh eh eh, despacio despacio. Sí, estamos juntos, ¿có-cómo lo averiguaste?- preguntó Castle extrañado.

-Soy chica, tengo un sexto sentido para eso, y además, soy casi detective- dijo cruzando los brazos a modo de superioridad.- Y bueno, ¿os váis a casar o no?

-No, o sea sí, supongo. No llevamos mucho tiempo. Es una historia rara, llevo cuatro años en la comisaría, supuestamente siguiéndola para crear a Nikki Heat-en ese momento Salma lo interrumpe-

-Por eso me sonaba tanto, tu piensas en Nikki Heat y se te viene ella a la cabeza. Bueno, sigue contándome-

-Lo que te iba diciendo, llevo siguiéndola cuatro años, enamorándome cada día un poquito más de ella. Tardé unos 3 años en decirle que la quería, y cuando se lo dije fue porque recibió una bala en el pecho-Castle para de hablar para coger aire, aun sufre recordando ese momento y se encuentra a Salma mirándolo incrédula.-Después de eso, ella por equis razones decidió decir que no se acordaba de nada, y yo lo dejé estar, haciéndome creer que sería lo mejor para ambos. Pero un día, por culpa de un caso discutimos y le dije otra vez que la quería, y ella en ese momento, movida por el enfado o por sabe dios qué, no me hizo caso; pero después, esa misma noche, sonó el timbre de mi casa, y al abrir era ella. Me dijo que me quería y ... aquí estamos. ¿Sabes? Siempre llevo el anillo de pedida encima, desde hace unos dos meses, pero no doy encontrado el momento exacto para dárselo- finalizó Castle, mirando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo que tenía en su mano. Empezó a escuchar unos sollozos y reparó en que Salma estaba llorando.- Ey Salm, ¿estás bien?- .

-Si,- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas – ya me conoces, me emociono en seguida y lloro muy fácilmente. Casil, te voy a decir una cosa, pídele ya matrimonio. No os conozco a los dos como pareja, pero sí te conozco a ti, y sé que si no estuvieras enamorado hasta las trancas por ella no hubieras esperado ni 3 días. Por lo que me cuentas ya la perdiste una vez, no quieras hacerlo una segunda-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Castle pensativo, Salma tenía razón, debía pedirle matrimonio cuanto antes y ya sabía como, es más, iba a necesitar la ayuda de Alexis y de Salma.

-Bueno, ¿ y qué es de tu madre? ¿Sigue haciendo obras de teatro?-

-Con mi madre pueden pasar años y años que siempre será la misma: actriz en todas las facetas de su vida-concluyó Castle al tiempo que llegaban a casa de Salma- ¿Era aquí no?  
Salma asintió, sabía que su tía se iba a llevar una grata sorpresa cuando viese a Richard Castle entrar por la puerta.


	7. La distancia es el peor enemigo

**7\. La distancia es el peor enemigo de la amistad.**

Tras una corta, pero llena de emociones, visita a la tía Emily -la cual se quedó más tranquila al saber que su pequeña iba a estar cuidada por Rick, pues confiaba plenamente en él-, Salma y Rick se dirigieron al loft de éste. Salma apenas articuló palabra en el viaje, estaba pensando en como estaría Alexis, si se acordaría de ella, si todo sería como antes, lo típico. Castle se había dado cuenta de su silencio y le dijo:  
-Salma, Alexis no se ha olvidado de ti. Te quiere con locura y son varias veces a la semana las que te nombra.-Salma soltó un suspiro aliviada, eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
Llegaron al piso del tal y como lo había dejado cinco años atrás. Mira el espejo de la entrada y se un punto concreto, se acerca y aun se pueden observar unas pequeñas letras, A-S-BBF. Lo escribieron el día que se despidieron con una horquilla de las que llevaba Alexis siempre en su pelo. Castle la observó enternecido, ¡cuántas veces había visto a Alexis hacer lo mismo!  
-El ascensor ya está aquí, ¿vamos?-preguntó él. En ese momento, Salma dejó de mirar ese punto en el espejo, asintió con la cabeza y entró en el ascensor.-¿Nerviosa?- Salma levantó la mano enseñándole ese tembleque que la acompañaba durante unos minutos y Castle se echó a reir.- ¡Tranquila Salm!-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.-¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Llamas tu al timbre y le apareces delante o entramos, miramos en que habitación está y la sorprendes?-  
-Me decanto por la segunda-contestó al tiempo que el ascensor llegaba a su destino. Agitó los brazos aliviando los nervios y se encaminó hacia el loft detrás de Castle.  
-¡Cariño, ya llegué!- mientras decía esto, Salma recorría la casa con la mirada buscándola, y se dio cuenta que poco había cambiado aquel loft.  
-Estoy en mi habitación papá, estoy con un trabajo, bajo en diez minutos.-contestó Alexis desde el piso de arriba. La morena no quiso saber más y subió cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta aquella habitación en la que había dormido tantas veces.  
La puerta estaba entreabierta y desde el pasillo se veía una melena pelirroja sentada en una silla tecleando delante de un portátil. En ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, cinco años imaginándose como estaría y comprobó que apenas había cambiado. Se secó las lágrimas y se apoyó con cuidado en el marco de la puerta. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y observó que en aquellos cinco años apenas había cambiado. Se fijó en un marco una foto de las dos juntas el día que Salma cumplía 12 años, estaban tan guapas en aquella foto, ella también la tenía en un cuadro.  
-Cinco años y todo está como lo dejé- dijo finalmente Salma. Alexis se giró sobresaltada y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver a quien tenía delante.  
-¡ERES TÚ!- se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga- ¿Qué?¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo entre lágrimas-¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ!¡Te he echado tanto de menos!- ambas lloraban abrazadas demostrándose la una a la otra que los cinco años solo hicieron que se quisieran más.  
Tras un abrazo que duró unos cuántos minutos y en el cual Salma le explicó que hacía allí decidieron separarse para sentarse en la cama a charlar. Aunque hablaban cada semana, desde que Salma llegó a Nueva York otra vez, por papeleo y demás no pudieron establecer conversación alguna.  
-Así que las prácticas que ibas a empezar son en la 12 eh?¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho?-preguntó al tiempo que le daba un pequeño pero cariñoso puñetazo en el hombro.  
-Porque si no no tendría emoción que hoy estuviera aquí- le contestó al tiempo que le echaba la lengua- Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con tu padre en la 12, y que sepas que le he levantado un caso jajajaj.  
-Ay Salm, siempre supe que llegarías a ser una gran inspectora,¡eres una mini-Beckett!- dijo entre risas- Bueno, y el tema de tu madre, ¿cómo va?-Salma y ella había pasado mucho tiempo jugando a detectives en busca de respuestas cuando apenas tenían 13 años. Ahora ya no era un juego.  
-Está tal y como lo dejamos tú y estos cinco años no pude sacar nada en claro, al estar tan lejos. Pero no sé, tengo el presentimiento que esto va a mejorar.-en ese momento Alexis la abrazó-  
-No va a mejorar, no. Vas a encontrar a tu madre, que es diferente, con mi ayuda, con la de mi padre. Esta vez todo va a salir bien.  
Castle que se acercaba a la habitación no pudo evitar escuchar lo que acababa de decir su vez era la vez. Iba a poner todo de su parte para ayudar a Salma, Y sabía a quién tenía que recurrir, hablaría con su musa.  
-Salma te quedas a cenar, y no, no es una pregunta. He hablado con tu tía y te da permiso.- Alexis abría la boca para empezar a decir algo- Ssh Alexis, déjame terminar. También te quedas a dormir, creo que Alexis y tú váis a necesitar más de una cena para poneros al día. Hay espaguetis de cena- Salma y Alexis se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa pícara, la cual Castle no entendió en ese momento- Salm, ¿siguen siendo con nata? -  
-Si Casil, con nata y queso- respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
En ese momento Rick salió de la habitación y cuando se dio cuenta del porqué de la sonrisa pícara ya era tarde.


	8. ¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI!

****8.¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI!**  
**

-Un globo, rápido- dijo Alexis traviesa.-Mientras lo hincho ve a por el ketchup, sigue donde siempre.

Salma se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina donde Castle estaba terminando de preparar la cena.-Esto... vengo a por un poco de agua, Alexis y yo tenemos sed- dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, siempre se le dió bien eso de crear excusas creíbles.-Como veo que estás ocupado ya me sirvo yo, espero que no importe- dijo tímida.

-Claro que no Salm, estás en tu casa, ya lo sabes. En la puerta de la nevera hay una botella- Castle ya sabía lo que tramaban así que decidió hacer como que no sabía nada. Él también echaba de menos la Bomba Espagueti. De reojo vio como Salma escondía el bote de ketchup debajo del brazo.  
-Casil, cuando estén los espaguetis avísanos para poner la mesa y preparar los platos.-En el momento que decía esto se escuchó el timbre.-Deja, ya voy yo.-Salma se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió.-Oh Beckett, ¡qué sorpresa!- Salma se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, al mismo tiempo Castle se lavaba las manos para ir a recibir a su chica.-Esto,yo, me voy a arriba, a llevar el agua- dijo al tiempo que levantaba la botella que llevaba en la mano izquierda.-Un placer verla Inspectora.- dicho esto subió escaleras arriba.  
-Salma-dijo Kate cuando esta iba ya por el cuarto escalón-, puedes llamarme Kate y tutearme- le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Salma asintió y se la devolvió y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Alexis.  
-¿Cómo tardaste tanto?- preguntó ésta al tiempo que Salma entraba en la habitación-Se me ha desinflado- dijo al tiempo que señalaba el globo.  
-Da igual, trae.-Salma cogió el globo y vertió un poco de ketchup en su interior.-¿Así?- dijo mostrándolo-  
-¿En serio Salma? ¿Llevamos cinco años sin vernos y sólo quieres echarle eso? Llénalo más.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- Echaba de menos volverme malvada contigo.- sentenció mientras abrazaba a su amiga que terminaba de llenar el globo.  
-Hínchalo tú ahora que me da asquito jajajaja- dijo Salma mientras iba al baño a lavarse las manos.- Ah, se me olvidaba, ha llegado Kate. ¿Se quedará a cenar? Por que si lo hace...-Salma no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la interrumpió Alexis. -¿¡No pensarás ponerle a ella el globo en el plato?!- preguntó sorprendida.  
-¿Por qué no? Siempre podemos echarle la culpa a tu padre.-Dicho esto ambas se rieron.- Venga va, Lex, ¿no echabas de menos volverte malvada conmigo?- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa malévola.  
-Está bien.-Al decir esto, Salma corrió a abrazar a su amiga. -Espero que no nos arreste por ello.- dijo y ambas se echaron a reir.  
-A mi no me importaría, a ti , teniendo en cuenta que vas a ser detective. Aunque siempre puedo hablar con papi para que hable con el Alcalde y nos quite los cargos por...- se quedó pensando- ¿crimen contra la moda? Sería una pena manchar la ropa de Kate, siempre viste también...  
-Por lo que vi en este día si, viste muy bien, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una lavadora.- terminaron riendo las dos.-Oye, ¿ y a ti que te parece lo de que Kate y tu padre estén juntos?  
-¡ESTOY ENCANTADA! Quiero muchísimo a Kate, y veo lo feliz que hace a mi padre, aunque también lo haya hecho sufrir un poco, pero en cierto modo le estuvo bien por todas esas facilonas con las que estaba una noche si y otra no. Ahora me vuelvo loca esperando el momento en el que le pida matrimonio.Sé que tiene los anillos desde hace tiempo, pero no sé a que espera.-concluyó Alexis.  
-Lex, sabes como es tu padre, hoy hablé con el del tema y le dije que no la dejara escapar que por lo que me contó ya le perdió una vez y no quería hacerlo una segunda. Y se quedó pensativo, el momento está mas cerca de lo que esperas- le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba.-  
-¿Y sabes que va a ser lo mejor?-le dijo Alexis a su amiga mientras se separaba de su abrazo y la miraba.- Que tú, mi abuela y yo vamos a organizar la mejor boda del mundo.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Mejor que todas las que le celebramos a Ken y a Barbie?-preguntó Salma divertida.  
-Muchísimo mejor que todas las que le celebramos a Ken y a Barbie.- se chocaron las manos y al mismo tiempo Rick las llamaba desde abajo.-¡CHICAS YA ESTÁN LOS ESPAGUETIS!-¡Ahora vamos papá!-gritó Alexis.-Salm, rápido, coge tu cazadora- Salma le hizo caso y se la pasó. Con ella tapó el globo lleno de aire y ketchup y se dirigieron hacia abajo.  
-Hola Kate- dijo Alexis cuando llegó a abajo y fue a abrazarla.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- preguntó alejándose hacia la cocina intentando que no se viera el globo. Salma ya la esperaba allí.  
-Oh no, no quiero molestar Alexis, ya tenéis visita, además seguro que Salma y tú tenéis mucho de que hablar.- dijo Beckett excusándose.  
-No molestas Kate, ya lo sabes.-le respondió la pelirroja- Además, eres de la familia y Salma y yo ya hablaremos esta noche,¿verdad Salma?- preguntó Alexis, Salma que estaba preparando los platos se giró para responder.-Claro, además me gustaría conocer un poco más a Kate si voy a tener que trabajar con la Inspectora Beckett.-respondió la morena sonriendo malévolamente. Alexis le dio un codazo para que disimulara y las dos se echaron a reir. Castle que hasta ese momento estaba en el baño entró y se dirigió hacia Kate.- Vamos, somos tres contra una.-dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.-No te puedes ir- Kate bajó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente mientras se recogía en la oreja un mechón de pelo que le caído sobre la cara.-Está bien- dijo finalmente. En ese momento, Castle se acercó más y la besó.-Pero a dormir si que no me quedo- le susurró ella al oído.Él puso cara de fastidio y se encogió de hombros.-Bueno, algo es algo.-Y dicho esto la volvió a besar.  
En la cocina Alexis y Salma miraban enternecidas ese momento al tiempo que preparaban los platos. Para ellas había espaguetis a la carbonara, los cuales ya estaban listos. El plato de Rick, con espaguetis a la boloñesa también estaba listo. Faltaba el de Kate. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertas, pusieron el globo en el fondo del plato y lo taparon cuidadosamente con los espaguetis para que no se viera, quedó perfecto. Mientras Castle y Kate ponían la mesa, ellas terminaron de lavarse las manos, algo manchadas tras servir los platos. Cada una llevó dos platos; Salma el suyo y el de Beckett y Alexis el suyo y el de su padre. Mientras se dirigían a la mesa Salma comentó que le daba pena manchar la blusa de Kate, pues le gustaba como era. Alexis le replicó que ya era tarde para echarse atrás y Salma se echó a reir. Llegaron a la mesa y le colocaron el plato a su correspondiente dueño. Salma y Alexis se sentaron a un lado de la mesa y Rick y Kate al otro.  
Las dos jóvenes se miraban nerviosas esperando a que sucediera y Richard comía intranquilo buscando ese globo que no encontraría en su plato. Kate comentaba la buena pinta que tenían los espaguetis, llevándose una cucharada a la boca, Salma y Alexis se miraban nerviosas y sonrientes.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kate extrañada.-¿Me he manchado?- dijo mirando hacia Castle.  
-Si, aquí- dijo Castle mientras le limpiaba la cara sin manchar a Kate y le daba una pequeña patada a modo de advertencia a su hija.- Ya está.-y le sonrió.  
Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y pinchó con el tenedor unos espaguetis con la mala suerte de pinchar también el globo haciendo que explotara y la llenara de ketchup a ella y a todos los presentes.  
-¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI!- gritaron Alexis y Salma bajo la mirada enfadada pero al mismo tiempo divertida de Castle que no pudo evitar echarse a reir .


	9. ¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI! II

**9****.¡BOMBA ESPAGUETI! parte 2**

Kate se levantó de la mesa sacudiéndose los brazos y mirando hacia abajo.¡ERA SU BLUSA FAVORITA! Echó una mirada de odio a Castle y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el baño grande. Los tres se quedaron viéndola sin saber bien que decir. Antes de que entrara en el baño Alexis gritó:  
-¡FUE IDEA DE MI PADRE!-Castle la fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que Salma y ella sonreían enfureció a Rick, el cual gritó-¡ALEXIS HARPER CASTLE Y SALMA JOHANNA SMITH! A VUESTRO CUARTO,¡AHORA!.  
Estas decidieron obedecer, pocas veces habían visto a Castle tan enfadado. Se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Alexis en silencio, pero intentando aguantar la risa. A pesar del enfado había sido muy divertido. Mientras tanto, en el mismo piso, en el baño Beckett, se daba una ducha, aunque se había enfadado, no pudo evitar sonreír. La broma había sido pesada, pero le gustó la idea y decidió que algún día se la devolvería a Castle. Pensó que realmente fue idea de las chicas aunque decidieran echarle la culpa a Rick. Sabía que el se había enfadado pues escuchó como las mandaba a su habitación. Hubo algo que le sonó extraño, pero supuso que se lo habría imaginado o que entendiera mal, así que decidió no darle importancia. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla. Al final si que iba a tener que pasar la noche allí y al fin y al cabo no le desagradaba la idea.  
Unas paredes más allá que el baño, Salma y Alexis estaban tumbadas en sus respectivas camas. Aunque se habían puesto el pijama entre risas, ahora metidas en la cama tomaban conciencia de lo que realmente pasaba. Por mucho que quisieran habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez, por mucho que les pesara ya no eran niñas. Salma encendió la luz.  
-Creó que deberíamos disculparnos.- dijo triste.  
-Si, tanto con Kate como con mi padre.- Alexis se levantó y Salma la siguió.Fueron escaleras abajo a disculparse primero con Castle, ya que minutos antes escucharan la ducha funcionar y pensaron que quizás sería mejor dejar a Kate para el final.  
Abajo, Castle limpiaba los restos de la bomba espagueti. Quizás se había pasado con las chicas,pero la reacción de Kate hizo que se alterara un poco. Odiaba enfadarse con Kate. Mientras fregaba el suelo, sintió pasos bajando las escaleras. Allí estaban las dos, con sus respectivos pijamas y zapatillas, sentadas en la antepenúltima escalera y mirando hacia el con cara de corderito. Rick se fue acercando hasta la escalera y una vez allí Alexis empezó a hablar.  
-Papá, lo sentimos, de verdad...-quiso continuar pero Salma se le adelantó.- Hacia mucho que no estábamos juntas, y aunque queramos aparentar que todo está como antes , han pasado 5 años y ya no somos aquellas niñas que siempre tenían una travesura bajo la manga.- dijo mirando el suelo.  
-Ey, aunque ya no seáis aquellas niñas, ahora sois estas mujeres que tengo aquí delante.- le contestó al tiempo que les levantaba a cada una la barbilla para que lo vieran a los ojos, ambas sonrieron con ese gesto.-y no debéis de dejar de hacer vuestra travesuras porque forman parte de vuestra esencia. Lo único que esta vez os habéis equivocado de destinatario. Kate es nueva en esto y creo que la pilló desprevenida. Ha reaccionado así, y si me pasé un poco es porque odio que esté enfadada. Después de tanto tiempo, no me quiero arriesgar a perderla. Pero preparaos, porque va a devolvérosla, que lo sepáis- dijo él riéndose- Y ahora, arriba- dijo señalando el piso de arriba.-Hay alguien más a quien le debéis una disculpa.  
Dicho esto, ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia el piso de arriba, pero en vez de ir hacia el baño, ambas fueron hacia la habitación de Alexis. Richard se quedó extrañado, pero a los pocos minutos las vio salir con un pijama y unas zapatillas en las manos. - ¿Supongo que ahora se tendrá que quedar a dormir no? - dijo Alexis con una sonrisa divertida- Si te hemos hecho un favor y todo Casil.- le dijo Salma con la misma expresión que Alexis mientras levantaba las cejas. -¡Pasarán los años y seguiréis igual!-respondió Rick desde abajo con una sonrisa.  
En el baño, Kate había escuchado todo y sonreía al mismo tiempo que se peinaba el pelo todavía mojado."¡Qué ocurrencias!" pensó. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-¿Se puede?- preguntó Alexis desde el otro lado de la puerta.-Veníamos a disculparnos- dijo Salma en cuanto la pelirroja terminó. Beckett abrió la puerta y se las encontró con unos pijamas que hicieron que sonriera.-Oye, no nos mires así que para ti también hay uno.- dijo Salma al tiempo que recibía una codazo de Alexis, lo cual hizo que Beckett sonriera todavía más. Cogió el pijama y las zapatillas que le ofrecieron las chicas y les dijo que esperasen que salía ahora.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?- le reprochó Alexis.  
-Ay, Lex, hay que quitarle hierro al asunto, ya sabes como soy. Pero ahora , poniéndonos serias, en cuanto salga me disculpo en serio. No quiero tener problemas con la jefa.- dijo Salma con una sonrisa.  
-Como me vuelvas a llamar jefa si que vas a tener problemas- dijo Kate al tiempo que abría la puerta y observaba a Salma intentado aparentar enfadada pero acabó riéndose. Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas sin saber muy bien que hacer. Alexis se adelantó:  
-Kate de verdad, lo sentimos muchísimo. Nos dejamos llevar un poco por la emoción de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos.-Salma interrumpió otra vez a Alexis.-Lex y yo nos pasábamos el día haciendo travesuras y no nos pudimos resistir cuando Rick nos dijo que había espaguetis de cena. Nos comprometemos a lavarte la ropa y que mañana esté impecable.- Alexis le dio un codazo a Salma y le susurró- ¿Cómo piensas quitar esas manchas?.-Lex, parece mentira, confía en mi.- Y ambas mostraron una enorme sonrisa a Kate que miraba la escena divertida.  
-Entonces,¿podrás perdonarnos?-preguntó Alexis. Kate fue andando hacia ellas mientras decía-Eso os lo respondo mañana cuando vea como ha quedado mi ropa.-sonrió y poniéndose en medio de ambas y pasando un brazo por la espalda de cada una dijo- Y ahora vamos abajo que a pesar de todo, aquellos espaguetis tenían muy buena pinta.-Las tres bajaron sonriendo mientras Kate les preguntaba como lo hicieron y ellas alegaron un- ¡ES SECRETO, COMO LA CIA!- y se echaron a reír. Castle al escuchar las risas salió de la cocina al ver que pasaba y no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus comentarios.-¿Quién es esa del medio?¿Acaso invitaste a alguna compañera más a cenar y yo no me avisaste Alexis?. Las tres rieron todavía más y Kate se acercó a junto de él, lo abrazo y le susurró al oído- Vas a tener que compartir cama,Castle.-Y entonces le besó.- Vamos, a la mesa, que se enfrían los espaguetis.  
La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin ninguna travesura ni ninguna bomba espagueti más. Castle a modo de venganza contó anécdotas de las dos pequeñas que empezaron a correr hacia el sofá tapándose la cara con los cojines. Al final las dos pequeñas se excusaron diciendo que tenían que ponerse al día y así evitar recoger la mesa. Castle lo dejó pasar por esta vez y se quedó compartiendo con Kate esa copa de vino que ya era tradición desde que estaban juntos. Todo era de su silencio. Hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por Kate.  
-Castle, antes cuando mandaste a Alexis y a Salma para arriba...¿cómo llamaste a Salma?- preguntó ella girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Por su nombre.-contestó él con tranquilidad, entonces se dió cuenta.-No lo había pensado hasta ahora, el segundo nombre de Salma es Johanna. ¿Qué coincidencia no?- le sonrió y le dio un beso.- Si, sonrió ella y le devolvió el beso.


	10. ¿Y si?

**10 .¿Y si?**  
A la mañana siguiente un olor a café llegó a sus fosas nasales, pensó en Rick, pero no podía ser, él estaba a su lado. Bajó a la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla canturreando por la cocina mientras terminaba de guardar lo que parecía ser la plancha.  
-Buenos días Detective, tiene ahí encima su ropa perfectamente limpia, doblada y planchada.-dijo con una sonrisa y cierto ritintín.- ¿Nos podrá perdonar ahora?- al tiempo que decía esto,Alexis salió del baño y le dijo- Y si esto te parece poco, te hemos echo el café como a ti te gusta, con dos de vainilla.- Se acercó a la isleta de la cocina y le extendió una taza humeante.  
\- Si va a ser así siempre,casi prefiero que me hagáis la bomba espagueti todos los días. Gracias chicas.-dijo y les dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que cogía la taza que le extendía Alexis.-Y Salma, apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde al trabajo.-  
-Pues me da que si que voy a llegar porque aun tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme y entre que cojo el bus y demás se me va a hacer tardísimo. Subo a cambiarme o si no no llegó.-Y dicho esto Kate vio como la joven salió disparada hacia el cuarto a subía se encontró con Castle en las escaleras y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirijió a él-Buenos días Casil, pasarán los años y seguirás teniendo la misma cara tras despertarte.¿Después de verlo así sigues queriendo estar con él?-le dijo a Beckett entre risas y recibió un empujoncito cariñoso de Castle.  
-Corre a cambiarte Salma que te acerco yo a casa-le dijo sin poder evitar reírse.Y pensar que Salma le había parecido una chica sería...

A los 10 minutos Salma bajó con la ropa del día anterior, un poco manchada de ketchup. Ni Castle, ni Alexis ni ella pudieron evitar reirse al verla bajar toda apurada con la ropa del día anterior se sonrojó ante la situación y soltó un-¿Qué?¡Sólo nos dio tiempo a lavar la ropa de Beckett!- y dicho esto le robó a Alexis el bollo que estaba a punto de comerse -¡Gracias!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla entre protestas de la pelirroja, al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta donde la esperaba-Te llamo luego ¿vale Lex?- la pelirroja asintió mientras cogía otro bollo, robándole el último a su padre.  
De camino al coche, Salma y ella hablaron de lo bien que le había quedado la blusa.-Ha recuperado el color,¿cómo lo hicistéis?- preguntó intrigada.- Secretos de la tía Emily- le dijo Salma entre sonrisas-Oye Kate, no quiero ser molestia,no hace falta que me lleves, me cojo un bus, si total...-no la dejo terminar.-Salma, vives a una manzana de mi piso, no eres molestia,me quedas de camino tanto para ir a trabajar como para volver. Sí, le he preguntado a Castle donde vivias y a partir de ahora te llevaré y te traeré yo del trabajo, me siento más segura. Y así me encargo de que no llegues tarde.- Y tras decirle esto llegaron a su coche y le abrió la puerta.-Yo...-dijo Salma- no sé como agradecértelo Kate- respondió con una sonrisa tímida.- Con tal de que me digas como va lo de la Bomba espagueti me doy por satisfecha- le dijo al tiempo que le sonreía- o como conseguiste devolverle el color a la blusa.-Salma iba a confesar pero de repente empezó a sonar una canción que le gustaba en la radio y no pudo evitar subir el volumen.-Dios, me encanta esta canción- y de repente bajó el volumen- ups, me olvidé de que no era mi coche.-Kate subió el volumen, le había hecho mucha gracia la reacción de la joven.-Pero si el mío, y a mi también me gusta mucho esta canción- y dicho esto subió el volumen y empezaron a cantar las dos.  
-Es aquí- le dijo Salma mientras las últimas notas de la canción paró el coche y la joven se bajo.-En quince minutos te espero aquí-le dijo desde dentro del coche mientras la joven entraba en su casa levantando el pulgar a modo de aprobación. Camino a su casa Kate no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que ocurriera el día anterior.Y si... no podía ser...De todas formas hoy comprobaría los papeles para estar segura. No podía ser pero, ¿y si era?


	11. Con dos de vainilla

** 11\. Con dos de vainilla.**  
-Tía,¡ya estoy aquí!-Emily se asomó a la entrada desde la cocina y sonrió al ver a su pequeña. Salma fue corriendo a abrazarla y a darle un beso.- Salma cariño, ¿has llegado a casa de Richard y lo primero que hiciste fue preparar una bomba espagueti?- las manchas de la ropa la delataban y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Subió rápidamente a cambiarse a su cuarto mientras le contaba a su tía como fue el reencuentro con Alexis y todo lo sucedido en la cena. Le comentó el hecho de que Castle tuviera novia y su tía no pudo sentirse muy feliz, al fin había asentado la cabeza. Le contó también que la novia de Rick era su "jefa" y que vivía a una manzana de ella y que se iba a encargar de traerla y llevarla al trabajo todos los días. Eso hizo que Emily se tranquilizara más. -¿Por qué no invitas esta noche a Rick, Martha, Alexis y ¿me dijiste que se llamaba Katherine? a cenar esta noche?-preguntó Emily desde la puerta del baño mientras veía como Salma terminaba de peinarse sus tirabuzones. -¡Me parece estupendo tía! Y si , se llama Katherine, aunque todos la llaman Kate o Beckett. Hablo yo con ellos y te llamo en cuanto sepa algo para confirmártelo.¡Dios que tarde!Me voy ya que me están esperando.¡Nos vemos a la hora de comer!-Y dicho esto dejó de peinarse y salió apresurada dándole un beso a su tía.  
Kate estaba esperándola en su coche desde hacía 5 minutos, supuso que como todas las adolescentes tardaría su tiempo en prepararse pero esperaba que ese tiempo no se alargara más si no querían recibir una amonestación de Gates por llegar tarde. Entonces la vió salir. Llevaba una falda de tubo negra por encima de las rodillas, una blusa blanca con un volante atravesado desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda, unas Dr. Martens granates y una cazadora de cuero a juego con las botas. Completando su outfit, un bolso negro de Bimba &amp; Lola iba colgando de su hombro. Su pelo iba suelto como el día anterior y como ella llevaba un maquillaje muy poco marcado pero que le sentaba muy bien. La joven le sonrió en cuanto la vio en el coche y bajó trotando las escaleras.-Siento la tardanza, es que con lo de la mudanza no encontraba las botas negras y claro, no iba a ir con las negras.-se abrochó el cinturón. Beckett no pudo evitar echarse a reír.- Comprendo Salma, es un tema muy serio.¿Cómo ibas a salir con las negras?- dijo irónicamente haciendo que Salma pusiera cara de enfadada y echándose a reír al momento.-Oye, mi tía os invitó a cenar a ti, a Casil, a Lex y a Martha. Se alegró bastante cuando le dije que Rick por fin había asentado la cabeza.- tras decir esto, vio de reojo a Kate, que sonreía tímidamente.-Además, quiere agradecerte el hecho de que me lleves y me traigas.Y no le vale un no como respuestas. Si conoces a Martha, mi tia es igual pero sin tantas extravagancias.-eso último hizo que una carcajada saliera de la boca de Kate.-Bueno,¿eso es un si detective?-habían llegado a su destino, a la 12. Kate mientras aparcaba le contestó.-No estoy segura,-dijo con una mueca-sólo iré si prometes que no acabaré manchada.-Y dicho esto se bajó del hizo lo mismo.-Está bien, no más bombas espagueti, o por lo menos esta noche.- Y se echó a reir pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó Kate hizo que se tornara seria en seguida.- Bueno, por lo menos en un mes.-Y ambas se echaron a reir.-Tira anda-y pasándole el brazo por la espalda, Beckett le cedió el paso a Salma para entrar en el ascensor.  
El día sucedió con tranquilidad. Ningún asesinato, nada que investigar. Sólo papeleo. Castle no apareció por la comisaría, alegó que tenía una entrevista, sino fuera porque llevaban 6 años trabajando juntos lo conocía a la perfección. Era saber que había papeleo y Rick desaparecía. Por lo menos pudo entretenerse un poco enseñándole a Salma y se divirtió bastante con los comentarios de la joven.Ésta le pidió ir a llamar por teléfono a Alexis para comentarle lo de la cena, Kate la dejó ir. Así aprovechó y fue hasta la morgue,necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga. Salma llamó a Alexis y como esta no le cogía, llamó a Castle.-Rick, si soy yo...Si todo bien, llamé a Alexis pero no me coge...¿¡DURMIENDO, LEX, A ESTAS HORAS?! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mejor amiga?...JAJAJAJ está bien, te creo...No, te llamaba para decirte que mi tia os invitó a cenar, a ti, a Lex , a tu madre y a Kate...Si, y aceptó, que lo sepas...Asúmelo, tengo mejor poder de convicción que tú...No, no, por muy escritor de éxito que seas en esto te gano...Y que sea la última vez que nos dejes solas con el papeleo, aunque te has perdido las risas que nos echamos Kate y yo contándome anécdotas tuyas.¿Una maldición, enserio Casil?...es la venganza por todo lo que contaste tú ayer...Claro dime...¿un café con dos de vainilla? ¿Para?...está bien.¿Entonces venís a cenar?...Perfecto , hasta la noche. Ah, y dile a Lex cuando despierte que no puedo comer con ella, mi tía me reclama...Que si, que voy ya a por el café, no me olvido, no soy como tú...Besos.-dicho esto colgó, buscó a Kate por allí pero no la encontró.Le preguntó a Ryan por ella y dijo que había ido hasta la morgue. También le preguntó si sabía donde podía comprar un café, Ryan asintió y llamó a Esposito, acompañaron a Salma y así aprovecharon y se tomaron uno ellos. Salma compró el café y volvió, no quería que Beckett volviera y no se la encontrara.

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?¿Es Castle? Tengo varios métodos de tortura- dijo la forense al mismo tiempo que señalaba una mesa llena de material quirúrgico. Y se giró observando a Beckett la cual estaba sentada en una mesa, con las manos tapándose la cara y llorando.-No Lan, creo que es ella.- y dicho esto se echó más a forense corrió abrazarla, no sabía a que se refería, pero nunca había visto a su amiga así.

Salma regresó con el café y lo dejó en el despacho de Beckett tal y como le había dicho Rick. Kate no estaba allí, pero al rato apareció.Vió el café encima de su mesa y observó a Salma, dos mesas separada de la de ella, poniendo caras raras mirando un papel.-Salma,¿ y esto?- dijo refiriéndose al café.-Ah, te lo envía Castle. Eres la primera persona que conozco que toma el café como yo, con dos de vainilla.-y le sonrió-¿Me podrías ayudar con esto? Es que no lo entiendo-Kate se acercó con el café en la mano y se sentó al lado de si, estaba segura que era ella.


	12. Flashback

**11.**

-Creo que es ella- dijo entre sollozos a forense corrió a tranquilizar a su amiga, la cual se encontraba con un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.-Kate, tranquilízate. Así , muy bien, respira e inspira- le decía la forense mientras la abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda con una mano mostrándole su apoyo. -Ey, mírame Kate-al tiempo le levantaba la cara con una mano y con la otra le recogía en la oreja unos mechones rebeldes que se le echaban encima de la cara,-¿qué pasó?- Kate miraba al suelo nerviosa, buscando las palabras habló.-Es Salma, creo que es mi hija.-Lanie abrió los ojos impactada.-¿¡QUE SALMA QUÉ?!- Kate le hizo señas para que bajara su tono de voz, y le empezó a narrar lo sucedido en una noche de principios de octubre17 años atrás.

_-Tras la muerte de mi madre,me convertí en una rebelde sin ía prácticamente todas las noches, me emborrachaba y llegaba a casa a la hora que quisiera sin importarme nada, pues era lo que pensaba que tenía, nada. Una madre asesinada, con un asesino suelto y un padre que como yo se refugiaba en el alcohol pero de manera masiva. _  
_Era una noche más, sólo que en esta se cumplían 9 meses desde la muerte de mi ía quedado con Madison en ir a un pub de moda que habían abierto hacía pocos días por la zona en la que viví ambas temíamos que no nos dejaran entrar por la edad, nos pusimos la falda más corta y la camiseta más escotada que teníamos, además de los tacones más altos que encontramos en el ía un poco de frío para ir así, pero como decíamos "quién algo quiere, algo le cuesta". _  
_Unas sonrisas al portero,bajar un poco la cremallera de la chupa de cuero y ambas estábamos dentro del local .Unas rondas de tequila,algún vodka negro con lima y unos cuantos gintonics y ya no me mantenía en se había ido hace rato con Jonh, su chico, pero yo seguía allí.No tenía nada mejor que hacer, era o quedarme allí a beber o llegar a casa y aguantar a mi padre en el mismo estado que a pedir otra copa, pero el camarero me lo negó, alegando que un chaval sentado en la otra esquina de la barra le había pagado 20 dólares por no servirme más levantarsme e irle a recriminar al joven quién se creía que era para decidir cuando dejaba de beber o no, pero al intentarlo me caí sentándose de nuevo en el taburete de la é ver la imagen del chico, pero el alcohol había empezado a hacer sus estragos y ya no veía con nitidez. Apoyé la cabeza en mis brazos y cerré los ojos intentando que se me pasara algo el efecto de la bebida y en ese instante sentí una mano que me golpeaba el hombro.-¿Te acerco a casa?-era el chico de antes.-¿Pero quién te crees que eres para decidir cuando dejo de beber y cuando no?Dios, ¡qué guapo eres!Espera, ¿he dicho eso en alto?- él asintió y yo recuerdo ruborizarme-Está bien, creo que debería dejar de beb..-no pude terminar cuando los labios de él comenzaron a besar los mios y de ahí siguieron por mi pensé en pararlo, sería el cuarto tío diferente en menos de una semana, ¿pero qué más daba?Me levanté como pudo, mientras él seguía besándome y tiré de él hacía el baño.Y allí pasó lo que en un estado como ese hacen dos cuerpos jóvenes y con unas copas de más.-_

Lanie no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Kate, su Kate embarazada. La abrazó pero ésta la hizo separarse de ella y se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentada para seguir narrando:

_-Lo hicimos, y yo fui la primera en irme de allí.Así era yo en aquel entonces, ni un nombre ni un número, solo recuerdo sus ojos que eran de un azul oscuro y su sonrisa tras cada embestida. Al día siguiente tuve una de las peores resacas de mi vida, apenas recordaba nada, sólo lo que te conté y aun así tenía varias lagunas que con el paso de los meses fui í todo, y estuve en cama unos tres días con dolor de cabeza y malestar en general, con la falda tan corta y la camiseta tan escotada había cogido frío y con el frío la te puedes hacer idea lo mal que lo pasé, no solo por como me encontraba , ni por lo que se estaba formando dentro de mi (que yo en ese momento no desconfiaba nada) sino porque era la primera vez que enfermaba desde que mi madre muriera y me faltaban sus remedios caseros y sus besos para tomarme la vez me pasó la gripe seguía con vómitos y náuseas y todos los olores me eran é eso a la gripe pero empecé a hacer cuentas y vi que no me daba venido la regla,y salí corriendo a la farmacia a por un é a casa y me hice la prueba , no quería mirar. Dos rayas rosas, y así con los cuatro siguientes que compré pensando que podían estar rayas. Dos malditas rayas rosas. Cinco tests positivos. No podía estar ocurriéndome a mi. Me juro no volver a beber en mi vida, condenando a aquel joven que me encandiló con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa perfecta unas semanas atrá un nombre, ni un número de teléfono, solo un problema que en poco comenzaría a salir a la lo oculté a mi padre durante los tres primeros meses, desde un principio tenía claro que lo iba a tener, aunque tuviera que darlo en adopción. Apenas salía ya, alegando que no estaba de humor o que me encontraba mal, pues prácticamente me pasaba el día devolviendo o cuarto mes, en un momento que mi padre estaba se lo conté, y la verdad fue mejor de lo que esperaba, se lo tomó mal, y se hizo creer a si mismo que por culpa de su problema yo estaba en esa situació un poco egoísta no diciéndole que aquello no fuera culpa suya, pero vi un buen argumento para que dejara su vicio y me ayudara a salir conté mis intenciones de tenerlo y me dijo que era decisión mía, pero que me apollaría en cualquier embarazo fue horrible, estaba seguido devolviendo y con mareos, apenas salía de casa, solamente lo sabían Madison, mi padre y la tía Teressa, la cual se ofreció a quedarse ella con el bebé, pero le dije que no iba a poder sexto mes, mi padre me acompañó a una de las visitas rutinarias y ahí fue cuando me dijeron que iba a ser una niña pero que tenía poco líquido amniótico así que iba a tener que llevar un reposo absoluto pues al ser primeriza había riesgos de pé octavo mes me ingresaron para tenerme controlada pues yo apenas comía debido a que todo me sentaba mal y la niña no se estaba desarrollando tal y como debí ía hablado con una asistenta social con la cual solían trabajar mis padres y ella preparó todo para dar en adopción a mi hija._  
_Un 8 de julio, a eso de las 16 de la tarde di a luz, a una niña muy linda, pequeñita pero sana a la cual le puse de nombre Johanna, quería que tuviera algo mí casi tres semanas que estuve en el hospital con ella le cogí mucho cariñ mi hija, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Además se parecía tanto a mi madre... Estuve a punto de no darla en adopción pero, ¿qué vida iba a tener si se quedaba conmigo, una adolescente sumida en una depresión por la muerte de su madre y un abuelo con problemas con el alcohol? Lloré durante mucho tiempo, todavía hay veces que lo sigo haciendo recordando todos los momentos que pasé con ella esas acordaba de ella cada 8 de julio, y cada día 8 compraba un pastel para celebrar su cumple mes o su cumpleaños.Últimamente la tenía más olvidada pero ahora llegó Salma y creo que es ella Lanie. Creo que Salma es mi hija._

Lanie no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, abrazó a Kate con lágrimas en los ojos y se echaron ambas a Salma fuera la hija de Kate sería una bomba, pero si no lo fuera Kate se habría hecho unas ilusiones para nada._ -_Kate, ¿estás segura de que Salma es tu hija?- le dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo de su amiga.- No lo sé Lan, sólo sé que ayer Rick la llamó por su nombre completo, Salma Johanna Smith y que está buscando a su madre, y por lo que me contó Rick nació en julio.Y no sé que pensar Lane-dicho esto se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó otra vez a sollozar. Lanie le contestó- Ey cariño, escúchame, habla con ella, pregúntale como quién no quiere la cosa datos de ella, eres detective y de las buenas, ¡usa tus cualidades! Y cuando tengas más datos si crees que puede ser ella, díselo y venir a verme, yo os hago las pruebas. Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y sube ahí y haz lo que mejor sabes, resolver crímenes y misterios.-la abrazó y le ofreció un pañuelo que Kate aceptó. Se limpió y se retocó de manera que no hubiera rastro alguno de sus lá ó a su amiga , le susurró un gracias y se puso rumbo a la 12 con más nervios que nunca. Se estaba metiendo en el caso más importante de su vida junto al de su madre: ¿dónde está mi hija? Ahora que el de su madre ya estaba resuelto, iba a resolver ese.  
Al llegar a la doce vió un café como los que le solía traer Castle encima de su escritorio y observó a Salma sentada unas mesas más alejada de la de ella con un lápiz en la mano intentando rellenar un formulario y se fijó que arrugaba la nariz de la misma forma que lo hacía entraron ganas de abrazarla en ese mismo instante y decirle que la quería pero no quería hacerlo hasta estar segura del todo.-Salma, ¿y esto?- le preguntó refiriéndose al café.La joven levantó la vista de la hoja y con una sonrisa le respondió-Ah, te lo envía Castle. Eres la primera persona que conozco que toma el café como yo, con dos de vainilla¿Me podrías ayudar con esto? Es que no lo entiendo-Kate se acercó con el café en la mano y se sentó al lado de segura que era ella, y si no, desearía ser la madre de esa chica, por acto reflejo, la apretó hacía ella con un brazo y se dio cuenta tardé cuando la pequeña ya la estaba mirando raro.-Jefa, se que soy muy buena ayudante,pero preferiría que no me abrazaras con la mano que sujetas el café, que me estás quemando el brazo- y dicho esto ambas se echaron a reir.


	13. Charlas pendientes

** 13\. Charlas pendientes (parte 1)  
**La mañana transcurrió sin casos, Kate ayudó a Salma con el papeleo, se moría de ganas de hacerle preguntas, pero tenía miedo a las respuestas. La Kate temerosa, la que se crea un muro infranqueable reaparecía y no lo iba a permitir, ya le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Rick derrumbarlo, y no iba a permitir que en el hipotético caso de que Salma fuese su hija , la joven tuviera que sufrir lo mismo para conocer a su verdadera madre. Y hablando de Rick, ¿cómo se tomaría él que Kate hubiera tenido una hija y no se lo hubiera contado? La vez que le había mentido con lo del tema de la confesión tras el disparo en el funeral de Montgomery casi echa todo a perder, y ahora tal y como están las cosas con él, Beckett no podría aguantar el no tenerlo. Tiene que hablar con él cuanto antes, ¿pero qué le dice? "Hola Rick cariño, mira es que hace 17 años me quedé embarazada y tuve una hija a la cual di en adopción y creo que puede ser Salma.¿Comemos en el Remy's?" ¿Y si él se lo dice a Salma y ésta se enfada por ello? La cabeza de Kate es un cúmulo de preguntas que no paran de repetirse una y otra vez y que ninguna la lleva a buen puerto. Necesita aire, necesita salir a correr, aunque sea las 12 de la mañana, se levanta y pone rumbo al ascensor hasta que escucha una voz, que al parecer lleva llamándola un buen rato, pero que al estar absorta en sus pensamientos no hizo cuenta de ella.  
-¡Beckett, Beckett!-Salma se levanta de su silla y agarra del brazo a la detective-¡Tierra llamando a la Detective Beckett!, ¿hay alguien?- Salma agita su mano delante de los ojos de Kate.  
-Si, si Salma dime, estaba distraída.¿Tienes alguna duda?Bueno, pregúntale a Ryan. No me encuentro muy bien, necesito que me de un poco el aire. ¿Nos vemos luego vale?- y dicho esto le acaricia la mejilla, lo cual sorprende a Salma y se pone en marcha hacia el ascensor. A su vez, la joven gira sobre sus talones y va en busca de Kevin para preguntarle si había hecho bien el informe.-Ryan, Beckett me dijo que comprobaras si esto estaba bien- y le entrega los papeles.-Hay que ver el morro que tiene Kate, primero te pone a ti a hacer el papeleo y luego me manda a mi comprobar si está bien.-comenta Ryan mientras observa el informe-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?.- Ha salido a tomar el aire, no se encontraba bien. La verdad, lleva ausente un buen rato-contesta Salma desde la mesa de Beckett-Oye chicos, ¿qué tal me queda su escritorio? ¿Creeís que algún día llegaré a ser como ella?- en ese momento suena el teléfono de la mesa de Beckett y ésta contesta: -Detective Smith, ¿dígame?- Exposito y Ryan no pueden aguntar la risa al ver a Salma metiéndose en el papel de detective.-Un poco de Beckett si tienes, eres una mini Beckett- comenta Javi entre risas. La cara de Salma , que sigue al teléfono cambia al momento.-Si si... No, no te preocupes...¿Detective Smith? ¿Quién ha hablado de Detective?-y suelta una carcajada-Ay Detective Beckett, usted ya escucha mal,¿ y el audífono?...Está bien, está bien... No, hacer cafés no...No no no, reportarme a robos menos...Lo retiro, lo retiro pero no me reportes a robos que eso tiene pinta de ser muy aburrido...Vale, ¿estás bien?...¿Segura?...¿Y podrás venir a la cena esta noche?...Perfecto...Si si, a las nueve...Recupérate Kate, ya hablo yo con Gates...Saludos- y cuelga. Ryan y Esposito que estaban pendientes de la llamada se acercan a preguntarle a Salma que le ocurre, ella les cuenta que Beckett no se encuentra bien y que le pidió que le avisara a Gates de que no iba a pasar por la comisaría en todo el día a no ser que surgiera un caso. Tras oir que hay que hablar con Gates, Ryan y Esposito le "ceden el honor " a Salma de que vaya ella a hablar con la Capitana, pues al ser la nueva no tendrá tantos problemas, además, Gates trata muy bien a Salma.  
Salma pone rumbo al despacho de la Capitana y llamá a la puerta.- Señor, ¿se puede?- pregunta solemnemente. -Adelante señorita Smith, ¿todo bien?- y con la mano le ofrece tomar asiento. Salma lo acepta y se sienta.-Si, esta vez no soy yo, es la Detective Beckett, ha tenido que salir porque no se encontraba muy bien. Me pidió por favor que le dijera que no volvería a la comisaría a no ser que no hubiera ningún si esto no pudiera ser no tendría incoveniente en volver. Permítame decirle en su favor que el papeleo y los informes de caso están terminados y solo faltan su firma Capitana.- Salma termina de hablar y Gates le contesta.-Está bien señorita Smith, si todo está acabado hasta usted puede irse, con tal de que me traiga los papeles.- Salma sonríe -Ahora se los traigo.- Y sale del despacho para quitarle los papeles a Ryan.- Venga chicos, que con mucha suerte hoy salís antes de trabajar. Si lo consigo me invitais a comer que lo sepáis.- Y sonríe divertida mientras vuelve al despacho de Gates con los informes.-Aquí tiene Capitana.- Gates coge los papeles y les echa una ojeada. Cuando terminar mira hacia Salma con cara de aprobación y le dice:-está bien Salma, dígales a los detectives Ryan y Esposito que también pueden irse pero que los quiero de vuelta si surge algo.- No se preocupe Capitana, yo misma los traeré si hace falta.-contesta Salma entre sonrisas.-Será una buena detective en unos años Señorita Smith.-le dice Victoria con una sonrisa que es devuelta por la joven y la cual responde.-Eso espero Capitana.-Y sale de la sala hacia su mesa donde empieza a recoger sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Kevin y Javier. Cuando tiene ya todo recogido se acerca al ascensor y dice - Vamos chicos, me debéis una comida en el Remy's.-Ryan y Esposito no se lo pueden creer, Salma a conseguido que les den el día libre. Recogen sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigen al ascensor donde Salma los espera.-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Llevo aquí dos años trabajando con Iron Gates y en la vida nos ha dado el día libre-pregunta Esposito asombrado.- Encantos Salmanios únicos en mi persona. Espero que llevéis dinero en la cartera porque llevo cinco años si pisar Remy's y no sabéis lo que echo de menos tooooooda la carta de batidos.-contesta entre sonrisas. Esposito y Kevin se echan a reir tras el comentario de Salma y salen a la calle para poner rumbo al Remy' mismo tiempo Salma envía un mensaje por el móvil. _''Gates ha aceptado sin problemas, espero que te encuentres mejor. Besos, Salm :)''_. Al rato le llega la respuesta a su mensaje._ ''Gracias Salma, si me encuentro vemos esta noche. Saludos, Kate''._  
Al otro lado de la ciudad, Kate se reúne con su padre para contarle lo sucedido. Entra en el bar donde había acordado encontrarse con él y en el fondo del bar lo , se levanta cuando ve a su hija, y la abraza. Se fija en sus ojos hinchados de llorar, y efectivamente, se da cuenta de que dubo de haber algún problema con Rick. Se teme lo peor, cuando lo peor es imaginable


	14. Charlas pendientes II

**1****4****. Charlas pendientes (parte 2)**  
-Katie, cariño, ¡cuánto tiempo!- Jim abraza a su hija-¿Está todo bien con Richard?- pregunta el hombre preocupado.-Si, papá con Rick está todo bien.- se separa del abrazo de su padre y se sienta en la mesa.-¿Pedimos y te lo cuento?- Jim asiente y levanta la mano llamando al camarero.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en el Remy's, Exposito, Ryan y Salma terminan de pedir unas hamburguesas.-Dios, ¡cómo echaba de menos el Remy's!¡Aquí inventamos la bomba espagueti! - comenta Salma entre risas. Ryan y Exposito se miran extrañados y pregunta los dos a la vez- ¿¡La bomba qué?!- Salma no puede contener la risa y suelta una sonora carcajada.-Preguntarle a Beckett, que os cuente la experiencia.-Los dos detectives se vuelven a ver extrañados. En ese momento un camarero se acerca con las bebidas y la comida de los detectives. Una voz hace que se den la vuelta los tres- Así que, ¿os dan el día libre y ni me avisais?Muy bien, eh, os lo tendré en cuenta.- Lanie se acerca y se sienta al lado de Salma, a la cual saluda con un abrazo, tras haberle dado un beso a Javi y saludar con un abrazo a Kevin.-¿Se puede saber cómo habéis conseguido que os dé el día libre?-mira hacia Exposito , quien a su vez señala a Salma con la cabeza.- ¿Crees que la Capitana se podría resistir a esta carita de angelito?- pregunta la joven poniendo cara de cachorro. Los cuatro se echan a reír.-¿Y Beckett?- Salma responde a la doctora con un:- Se encontraba mal, y salió.-La respuesta no la convenció, sabía que su mejor amiga no se encontraba mal, sobre todo después de lo que le había contado en la morgue unas horas antes.

La comida había pasado en silencio, Jim sabía que no tenía que preguntar. Ella misma se lo contaría, pero cuando vio salir lágrimas de sus ojos ya no pudo evitarlo más,acercó su silla a la de su hija y le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.-Katie, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?- Kate no puede más, se abraza a su padre y comienza a llorar.-Ha vuelto papá, creo que es ella.-Jim abraza a su hija, sin saber muy bien a que se tranquiliza un poco, y la invita a seguir hablando.-Johanna papá, mi hija, tu nieta. Creo que es ella.-La cara de Jim se vuelve blanca. Su nieta, una de las razones por la que superó su problema, esa niña que con apenas tres semanas en su vida le había devuelto la ilusión y la sonrisa. Aún recuerda el día que la dieron en adopción, él no quería, pero entendía a su hija. Sabía que ella tampoco quería aquello, pero no se veía capaz de otra cosa en aquel momento. Jim no sabía que decir y al final optó por preguntar:- ¿Quién es ella?- Beckett, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, levantó la vista y contestó a su padre.-¿Te acuerdas que el otro día te dije que me iba a venir una chica en prácticas?-Jim asintió-Pues esa chica, es Salma, y da la casualidad que es la mejor amiga de Alexis y que llevaban cinco años sin verse pues ella se tuvo que trasladar a Michigan por el trabajo de su tía. Rick la invitó a cenar y me gastaron entre las dos una broma que hizo que lo hizo enfadar y llamó a cada una por su nombre mandándolas a la habitación. Ahí obtuve el primer toque de atención cuando la llamó Salma Johanna Smith. Esa misma noche, Castle me contó que quería ser detective y que buscaba a su madre y que había nacido en julio. Papá, yo no sé que hacer.-Y volvió a llorar, odiaba ver a su hija así e intentó tranquilizarla.-Cariño, antes de ponerte en lo peor, o en lo mejor, intenta confirmarlo. Eres detective, habla con Rick o con ella mismo y sonsácale información.-Kate miró a su padre y pensó que eso mismo era lo que le había dicho Lanie.-¿Y una vez que tenga información qué?¿Si es mi hija qué le digo?¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Y si no es mi hija qué hago?¿La sigo buscando? ¿Dejo las cosas así?Papá, estoy asustada.-Tras decir esto se echó a los brazos de su padre.-Katie , cariño, no pienses en eso ahora. Ve a descansar. Mañana será otro día, si quieres podemos volver a vernos para comer.-Lo que el padre de Kate no sabía era que esa misma noche iba a cenar con su posible hija, y no sabía como iba a ser. Eera o todo o nada. Y apostó por el todo.

En el Remy's los dos detectives, la joven ayudante , la forense y el escritor, que se había incorporado hacía un rato, seguían charlando sobre temas variados, anécdotas,... que consiguieron arrancar varias carcajadas al grupo. En un momento de la tarde, pues lo que había comenzado con una comida, acabó como una merienda, Lanie avisó a la más joven del grupo de las miradas que otro joven de su edad le estaba echando.-Parece que alguien ya te ha echado el ojo-le dijo entre susurros a Salma mientras la golpea con el codo para llamar su atenció se giró y vio a lo que se refería Lanie. Miró hacia el chico y lo saludó con la mano.-Es Dylan, es mi vecino de toda la vida. Cuando me fui nos odiábamos, además era muy feo. Pero estos cinco años le sentaron de maravilla.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y no Lanie no pudo evitar echarse a reir. Sabía que ella y Salma se llevarían bien.


	15. Yo te espero cada noche

** 15\. Yo te espero cada noche.**

A las ocho y media, Kate y Rick llamaban a la puerta de la casa de Salma, tras el encuentro con su padre, Kate no pudo evitar pasar la tarde llorando hasta que Rick la llamó para avisarla de que la iría a recoger para la cena. Decidió que era el momento de dejar de llorar y prepararse para la cena que probablemente cambiaría su vida. Rick la había notado un poco rara, pero ella achacó eso al dolor de cabeza debido al cansancio. Él le preguntó si quería que pospusieran la cena pero ella "no quería hacerle el feo" a la tía de Salma. Timbraron y Emily les abrió con una sonrisa y un mandilón en el que se leía "A la mejor tía del mundo" y tenía una foto de ella y Salma, cuando esta apenas tendría unos 8 años. A Kate eso le provocó un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así sin saber aún si esa era su hija? Emily los invitó a pasar y entraron a la casa, la cual olía bastante bien, Beckett pudo distinguir el olor de la carne que estaba al horno y pudo distinguir un olor a vainilla que pudo relacionar con unas galletas que reposaban sobre una bandeja en la isleta de la cocina. Castle hablaba con Emily mientras la detective inspeccionaba un poco la casa, fijándose en las fotos de que había por el salón en las cuales aparecía Salma. Cogió una en la que Salma y Alexis estaban disfrazadas de princesas delante de una tarta en la que se leía: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Salm!. -En esa foto cumplía los seis años, y esa misma tarde me caí y me rompí la pierna. Me enfadé mucho con el médico porque me manchó la camiseta de escayola, y esa era mi camiseta favorita. ¿Te encuentras mejor? He hecho mis galletas de vainilla, ya verás como al probarlas se te pasa todo.-Salma había bajado y se había acercado a Kate sigilosamente.- Si, ya me encuentro mejor, aún así estoy deseosa de probar esas galletas, en cuanto llegué fue lo primero que olí- le respondió con una sonrisa.-Oye, y gracias por disculparme hoy delante de la Capitana- le dijo y le acarició la mejilla, no podía evitarlo.- No te preocupes, creo que en el departamento te echarán más veces ahora que saben que si yo hablo con Gates ella nos va a dar la tarde libre-le respondió la joven con una sonrisa. Se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban Rick y Emily donde la joven se adelantó para abrazar al escritor, quién le respondió al abrazo. De pronto el timbre sonó y Salma se abalanzó a abrir la puerta.-¡Tia Martha!- y se echó a los brazos de aquella mujer que tantas veces la había cuidado y que tantas veces la había llevado a ver todos eso musicales que le gustaban tanto.-Oh querida, déjame que te vea.- dijo Martha, cogiendo de la mano a la joven y haciéndola girar para observarla mejor.-Estás preciosa, estos cinco años te han sentado de maravilla, ¡estás echa una mujercita! En unos años ya estarás representando alguno de esos musicales que tanto nos gustan a las dos.- Detrás de Martha entró Alexis, la cual se abrazó a Salma y se excusaron diciendo que subían a la habitación de la morena para enseñarle unos modelos de ropa.  
Mientras abajo, los mayores compartían una copa de vino, arriba las jóvenes disfrutaban de las vistas del vecino de Salma. De pronto, este se acercó a la ventana y les dijo- Vaya , vaya, pero si son los dos Ángeles de Castle,¡bienvenida de morena! A la pelirroja no la saludo que la suelo ver más a menudo- y dicho ésto le echó la lengua.-¿Pasarán los años y nos seguirás llamando así?- preguntó Salma de manera coqueta.- Qué bien lo sabes Salma. ¿Cuándo llegaste? - le preguntó el joven.-La semana pasada, he estado instalándome estos días porque esta es la definitiva y ya no nos mudamos más.- Alexis que sentía que sobraba en esa conversación, pues conocía muy bien lo perdidamente enamorada que estuviera su mejor amiga de Dylan, se puso a buscar en la habitación hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: la caja de investigaciones de Salma. La abrió y empezó a ver esos documentos que tan bien conocía y otros nuevos que supuso que abría consegido mientras estaba en Michigan. Vió uno que le llamó la atención.- Oye Salm, ¿y estos papeles con nombres de abogados?- la morena se giró echándole una mirada de odio a su amiga por interrumpir la charla con su amor platónico y se despidió de él prometiéndole volver a hablar pronto.- Esos documentos son los nombres de los abogados que supuestamente tramitaron mi adopción pero no pude obtener nada más pues son de hace bastante tiempo y esas direcciones ya no son las del despacho. Estoy igual que cuando me fui , Lex.- respondió triste.-No estás como cuando te fuiste tonta, ahora estás a punto de convertirte en detective. Tienes la opción de pedirle ayuda a Kate o a mi padre, ahora es diferente. Y dejando este tema, ¿qué tal el reencuentro con Dylan eh?- le dijo la pelirroja se empezó a poner roja y le tiró un cojín a la cara.- Cállate!- y ambas se echaron a reir. En ese momento, Martha llamó a la puerta para avisarle a las niñas que la cena ya estaba lista y las tres bajaron a junto el resto.

La cena transcurrió normal, Kate se sentía un poco extraña al principio, pero luego, tras los diversos comentarios que le fue haciendo Salma por lo bajo que no evitaron que la detective se atragantara con el vino por culpa de la risa causada por estos. El sentido del humor de la joven le sorprendía y Rick no podía evitar mirar extrañado a las dos chicas que cuchicheaban cosas y no paraban de reí ajenas a la conversación. Pero todo cambió cuando este último se refirió a la joven con un:- Salma, ¿quién va a estar de cumple en las próximas semanas? Sabes que la tradición es ir a festejar el 4 de julio a Los Hamptons y luego quedarnos allí para celebrar tu cumpleaños el día 8.- En ese momento Kate palideció y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a sus ojos y que una presión golpeara su pecho, se excusó preguntando donde era el baño y se adentró en él liberando allí la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento. Johanna, busca su madre y cumple años el 8 de julio. Como su hija, Salma era su hija. Lo que empezó siendo un llanto de pena y ansiedad, ahora lo era en parte de alegría. Intentó recomponerse y salió mostrando su mejor cara. Con un " me encontraba un poco mal, solo es un dolor de cabeza" bastó para que Rick la creyera. Las niñas ya no estaban en la mesa, según le dijo Martha, habían subido a cambiarse pues iban a salir un rato. Kate preguntó a Emily si podía subir a junto de ellas y subió. Llamó a la puerta y se encontró a Salma ya cambiada enseñandole modelos a fondo sonaba una canción de una cantante española, creía que el título era 'Te espero cada noche'. La joven, que llevaba un vestido de sisas gordas rosa fucsia, por encima de las rodillas con una cazadora de cuero negra y que se había maquillado un poco más de lo normal, tarareaba esa canción con cierto brillo en los ojos. Al mismo tiempo,le ofrecía a Alexis un vestido del estilo del suyo en un amarillo limón y la pelirroja lo veía con una cara de no poco convencimiento.-Vamos Alexis, pruébatelo anda. Si quieres te dejo la falda de lentejuelas que te enseñé , ¿a ti cual te gusta más?- le preguntó. Beckett, que se había sentado en la cama, le respondió a Alexis que se probara el vestido y le dijo a Salma que si quería que la peinara. La joven aceptó, y mientras Alexis finalmente se ponía el vestido amarillo con un blazer beige y unas cuñas a juego, Kate hizo una trenza de espiga a la joven.- ¿Ese escote no es demasiado... demasiado?- preguntó finalmente tras terminarle la trenza.- No, es el perfecto para la edad.-le contestó Salma, al tiempo que se calzaba unos tacones negros y se ponía un collar.-Dios mío Salma, ¿son unos Louis Vuitton?- dijo la detective admirando los zapatos de la joven.-Capricho de la tía Emily por mis buenas notas-respondió con una sonrisa.- Ya me los puedes ir dejando, como jefa tuya que soy- respondió Beckett con cierto aire de superioridad.-Ya te gustaría- respondió Salma. En ese momento, Alexis salió y recibió piropos de las dos.- Dios Lexi, para la semana le cojemos la tarjeta a tu padre y nos vamos a comprarte unos cuantos de estos, ¡estás espectacular!Ay, cuando te vea Brandon- le dijo la morena mientras le ofrecía una gargantilla a juego con los zapatos. Tras el último comentario, la pelirroja le dio un pequeño empujón a Salma que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y acabara tirada en cama , haciendo reir a la pelirroja y a la detective.-La verdad es que estás muy guapa Alexis, te sienta muy bien ese queréis os pudo acompañar en esa tarde de compras-La aludida abrazó a Kate y le dio las gracias y ambas aceptaron irse de compras con ella. -Ni se os ocurra meteros en líos, como lleguéis borrachas os enteráis, que tengo amigos en tooooodas las comisarias.-les dijo a modo de advertencia a lo que las chicas contestaron con un:¡Señor, si señor! con gesto incluído. Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír y siguiéndoles el juego contestó un: ¡Formen filas y marche!¡Un dos, un dos! Las tres empezaron a reír y las niñas cogieron sus bolsos y se dirigieron las tres hacia abajo.  
Al llegar abajo, recibieron piropos por parte de Rick, Emily y Martha. Las chicas se marcharon, prometiendo llegar temprano y los cuatro se quedaron allí charlando. Fuera las esperabam Dylan y Brandon, quienes las había invitado a salir , diciéndoles que había un bar nuevo por la zona que estaba bastante bien, y ambas, al ver que sus correspondientes amores platónicos las habían invitado no pudieron decir que no, sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro sabía lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.


	16. Feliz cumpleaños

** 16\. Feliz cumpleaños  
**

La luz entraba por la rendijas de la habitación de Salma, al tiempo Alexis entraba con la bandeja del desayuno. -Ey, remolona, feliz cumpleañ , sé que has echado de menos mis desayunos cumpleañeros en estos cinco años. Además, te traigo el regalo de Dylan que me lo dio antes de marcharnos de Nueva York. Pero antes, tienes que abrir el mio ya lo sabes. -Salma se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos hacia su amiga buscando su abrazo.- Gracias Lex, te quiero, ya lo sabes. La pelirroja besó la frente de su amiga y le entregó un papel enrollado con un lazo rosa. Al deshacer el lazo, Salma se encontró con un collage de fotos de ella y Alexis, desde muy pequeñas, hasta una que se habían echo la noche anterior. En la parte de atrás del folio se leía un 'Y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Feliz cumpleaños a la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener. Te quiero.' Salma abrazó a su amiga y empezaron a desayunar. Cuando cogió la bandeja observó una cajita con un lazo rojo. - ¿Y esto? - Alexis le hizo señas para que lo abriera mientras se tomaba uno de los cupcakes que había en su bandeja. La cumpleañera no se demoró más y abrió la caja , encontrándose con un colgante que tenía un llamador de ángeles plateado , con una correa de caucho en rosa palo. Salma ya sabía de quien era el regalo, aún así cogió la carta y empezó a leerla. _'Feliz cumpleaños enana, ya tienes mi edad, ahora no tiene sentido que te llame así. Pero lo seguiré haciendo, siempre fuiste una enana, y ahora más que nunca lo eres, pero es diferente, ahora eres MI enana. Llevamos juntos poco más de un mes, pero llevo esperando estar contigo desde que tengo uso de razón. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me metía contigo y te llama niña mimada? Aunque ahora sigas siendo una niña mimada, si me metía contigo era porque me gustabas. Si , vale siempre me has gustado. Borra esa sonrisa de la cara que tienes ahora mismo. Cuando te fusite a Michigan me sentí un cobarde por no haberte dicho que me gustabas, así que en cuanto descubrí que te quedabas me decidí a no dejarte escapar. Y ahora que te tengo, olvídate de alejarte de mi. No va a ser posible. Me hubiera encantado estar ahí, ya lo sabes, pero no todos tenemos un casi padre millonario con una casa en Los Hamptons. Aún así, espero que te guste mi regalo y que te ayude a buscar a tu ángel. Te quiero mi niña, felices 17. Primero de muchos, Dylan.'_ Salma terminó de leer con lágrimas en los ojos y apretó la carta contra su pecho. Echaba de menos a su novio, pero ese había sido uno de los mejores regalos de su vida.

Iba a coger el teléfono para llamarlo cuando su tía golpeó en la puerta y entró para felicitarle el cumpleaños junto con su tía Martha. -Mi pequeña, feliz cumpleaños cariño.- Salma se abrazó a su tia, la cual depositó unos sonoros besos en su pelo. Salma acabó soltando las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, ya no solo por el regalo de Dylan ni por el abrazo de su tía, si no porque el día de su cumpleaños no podía evitar acordarse de su madre. Su tía se dio cuenta de los sollozos y la abrazó más fuerte, soltándola luego para que Martha le pudiera felicitar el cumpleaños. -Oh querida, diecisiete años, a esa edad me presenté yo a mi primer casting. Ven aquí. - La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta abrazarla. - Y pensar que la última vez que te felicité el cumpleaños me quedabas por debajo de los hombros y ahora ya casi me superas. - Salma no pudo evitar reírse. Las dos mujeres salieron, dejando a las jóvenes que se vistieran y terminaran de desayunar. Alexis que sabía lo que solía ocurrir en ese momento del día en el todos los cumpleaños de Salma, la volvió a abrazar y le secó las lágrimas. -Ey, Salm, ya está, venga, vamos a vestirnos, ¡qué tienes que abrir los regalos!. - Salma asintió y abrió la maleta donde estaba su ropa. Cogió un pantalón corto rojo a juego con una camiseta blanca a rayas azul marina y se calzó unas New Balance azules marinas. Alexis sin embargó optó por un vestido playero rosa claro y unas sandalias beiges. Se metieron en el baño a lavarse los dientes y mientras tanto Salma iba contestando a las diversas felicitaciones que le habían dejado sus amistades por las redes sociales. Al salir del baño, empezó a sonar el teléfono, era Dylan. - Dylan, gracias por el regalo,me has hecho llorar que lo sepas...¿Que si me gustó? Me encantó tonto, pero no hacía falta... A mi también me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, lo sabes. Te echo mucho de menos...- Salma fue bajando hasta la cocina con la bandeja del desayuno en la mano y se encontró a Rick y Kate, abrazándose.- Sobretodo si todo a mi alrededor son muestras de cariño de parejas enamoradas...- dijo con cierto recelo echándole la lengua a la pareja- Nada, tonterías mías...Vale perfecto, luego te llamo... yo también te quiero tonto...Chao.- y colgó. En cuanto se giró se encontró a Rick delante de ella cogiéndola en brazos y levantándola.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Salma!Ay, que loquita te trae Dylan eh?- Salma se abrazó a Rick y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias Casil, no sabes lo que echaba de menos celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí. - en ese momento se separó del abrazo de Castle, éste le buscó los ojos con la mirada, sabía lo que solía pasar ese día y no hizo falta que preguntara nada, Salma lo comprendió perfectamente. - Si Rick, ya he estado llorando, no puedo evitarlo, ya lo sabes. Me acuerdo de ella y... -los ojos de Salma se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Castle la abrazó pero ella se separó. - No me abraces ahora que si no me pongo a llorar y se me estropea el rímmel.- Kate al otro lado de la cocina, miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta, sabía perfectamente lo que Salma sentía pues ella estaba igual. Se acercó a la joven para abrazarla y desearle un buen cumpleaños y así lo hizo. Esta noche se lo diría, de hoy no pasaba.

* * *

_Unas semanas atrás, tras salir de la cena en casa de Salma, mientras Kate entraba en su apartamento recibió una llamada de Lanie. - Dime Lane- contestó agotada tirándose en el sofá. Al otro lado de la línea la forense empezó a hablar. - Kate, no me mates, pero hoy salimos todos a comer pues Gates les dio el dia libre a los chicos y a Salma y nos fuimos al Remy's. Pues bien, allí Salma se sentó a mi lado y tenía un pelo caído en el hombro y yo se lo quité y no me pude resistir y ahora lo tengo aquí analizandolo con muestras de tu adn.- dijo de manera atropellada. Beckett, cada vez que su amiga iba contando los sucesos, iba abriendo más los ojos.- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ? TE MATO LANIE, TE MATO. Yo no sé si estoy preparada para esto. Además después de la cena de hoy...- la detective no pudo evitar echarse a llorar- Lanie yo... no estoy segura de esto...- el timbre de su casa sonó. Kate no quiso abrir, no podía dejar que Castle la viera así. -Abre- dijo Lanie al otro lado del teléfono. Se levantó y abrió, encontrándose a su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta. -Yo... Kate, no estaba segura de esto pero... ya sabes como soy, no me pude resistir... Si quieres cuando lleguen los resultados tiro la carta, pero creo que deberías saberlo.- tras decir esto, la forense recibió un abrazo de su amiga, al cual respondió y acobijó en sus brazos mientras ésta lloraba. Cuando la respiración de Beckett se fue acompasando, la detective susurró un gracias a su amiga. - No hay de que Kate, para eso estoy. Cuando lleguen los resultados te llamo, ¿vale? Y ahora intenta descansar, nos vemos mañana.- Y Lanie salió del apartamento. A Kate le esperaba una larga noche, pero al final, con los recuerdos de las tres semanas que su hija pasara con ella, Morfeo acabó haciendo su trabajo y la detective cayó derrotada en su cama. Le esperaba una laaaaarga espera._

* * *

El día pasó entre risas, sorpresas y regalos. Tras una mañana en la que Salma y Alexis habían disfrutado de la playa, llegó la hora de prepararse para la "pequeña cena" que Rick organizaba en el cumpleaños de la joven. Ella, Alexis, Rick, Martha y Emily cenaban siempre juntos el 8 de julio, en la terraza de la casa del escritor, el lugar favorito de Salma. Pero este año era distinto y Salma no sabía nada. Ella y Alexis se fueron de compras y disfrutaron de una buena sesión de peluquería para estar guapas para la noche, en la cual iban a salir para celebrar el cumpleaños las dos solas. Alexis le siguió la corriente a su mejor amiga, aunque sabía que eso de pasar la noche solas iba a ser complicado. Tras permitirse ambas algún que otro capricho en ropa, volvieron a casa a prepararse para la cena, eran ya las ocho y todavía quedaba mucha fiesta por delante.

En la casa, Kate se había pasado el día intranquila. Si ya últimamente estaba bastante nerviosa, hoy lo estaba más. Intentó dsifrutar del día de playa con Rick, pero apenas disfrutó ella ni lo dejó disfrutar a él. En la inmensidad del océano, en la playa que había bajo la casa de su novio, Kate lloró mientras se bañaba intentando que el mar enjuagara sus lágrimas. Hoy era el día del cumpleaños de su hija, la tenía a escasos metros de ella y solo la había felicitado con un simple abrazo. No se había atrevido a contarle a Salma que ella era su madre, después de como la había visto esa mañana en la cocina , se sentía una cobarde. Pero tenía que contárselo, sabía desde hacía exactamente una semana el resultado de la prueba, y aunque la ansiedad que sentía era grande, el miedo al rechazo era peor. Pero no podía seguir así. Esta noche, en un momento que la joven estuviera sola iría a hablar con ella. Aunque eso de que estuviera sola iba a ser difícil.

* * *

_-Beckett, ha llamado Lanie, dice que ya han llegado el resultado de las pruebas y que tú ya sabías de que se trataba. Pero, pensándolo bien, no hay asesinatos... Kate, ¿estás embarazada?- Beckett rodó los ojos y se fue obviando el comentario de Esposito. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la morgue y sacarse esos nervios que la carcomían por dentro. En el instante que iba a coger el ascensor, este se abrió dando paso a Salma que traía un muffin de chocolate. Desde que se enteró que Castle le traía el café con vainilla, ella había decidido traerle la magdalena para que lo acompañara. -Oh Beckett, he ido a por el muffin, ¿me he perdido algún asesinato?- preguntó mientras le ofrecía el dulce. - No Salma, no hay asesinatos, solo papeleo. Te lo he dejado todo encima de tu mesa, ahora voy a visitar a Lanie. En un rato nos vemos.- le respondió mientras se comía el pastel y le acariciaba la mejilla a la joven. No podía evitarlo, llevaba apenas dos semanas con ella y ya la quería como una hija, como su hija. Pues Kate estaba segura que esa niña, era su Johanna. E iba ir a descubrirlo ahora mismo. Se dirigió a la morgue con más nervios que nunca. Entró y se abalanzó sobre el sobre que le tendía su amiga. Jugó con él en sus manos, no sabía si quería abrirlo o no. Finalmente Lanie se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió ella. -¿ Tú quieres que me dé un infarto esperando o qué?- abrió el sobre y empezó a leer. Kate se sentó en una de las mesas y escondió su cara entre sus manos. Unos momentos después, sintió los brazos de Lanie rodeándola. - No me voy a hacer a la idea de escuchar a Salma llamándote mamá. Felicidades.- y depositó un beso en su frente. Kate comenzó a llorar, estaba vez de alegría. Todavía quedaba mucho camino por andar y muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero por fin empeza a volver a ser plenamente feliz._

* * *

La noche llegó y las dos jóvenes se preparaban para la cena. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido color turquesa largo ajustado, con un collar de un azul oscuro y unos tacones a juego. Llevaba su pelo perfectamente planchado con una pequeña trenza recogiéndole el flequillo. La cumpleañera sin embargo, se había puesto un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores de diversos colores, largo también y flojo, acompañado de unas cuñas en color beige y con el colgante que su novio le había regalado. El peinado de ésta era una trenza de lado bastante informal, dejando caídos algunos de sus mechones con esos tirabuzones que la definían. Habían quedado en comenzar a cenar a las diez, sin embargo aún no habían terminado de prepararse y ya eran las diez y cuarto. - Chicas venga, estamos esperando por vosotras.- les gritó Rick desde el piso de abajo. - Ya va, es Alexis, que aunque no te lo creas , yo ya estoy lista y ella no.- respondió Salma. La pelirroja sabía que esa era la señal de que todo estaba listo abajo , y una vez fingió que estaba lista, salió del baño y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando pasar a Salma primero, ya que era la destinataria de la sorpresa. A medida que iban bajando las escaleras, la oscuridad se iba adueñando de la casa y de repente: ¡SORPRESA! Salma no se lo podía creer, en el salón estaban Dylan, Rick, Kate, su tía, Martha, Brandon, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan con su Jenny y alguna que otra amiga. Salma se giró buscando a Alexis, la cual la abrazó y le susurró un 'Esta mañana te he dicho que esto no había echo más que empezar. Te quiero.' Se soltó del abrazo de su amiga y fue a saludar primeramente a su novio. Con un dulce beso en los labios, él le deseó un cumpleaños feliz y tocó el llamador de ángeles que le habia regalado. - Veo que te ha gustado- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.- ¿ Y tenías pensado salir así de guapa de fiesta sin contar conmigo? Muy bien eh- le dijo divertido. Ella le volvió a dar un beso y con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a abrazar a Rick. -Gracias, gracias, gracias Casil. No pudo tener un mejor cumpleaños.- Rick la separó para mirarla a los ojos.- No hay de que Salm, eres como una hija para mi y como una hermana para Alexis, es lo menos que podía hacer.- Kate al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció y buscó con los ojos a su mejor amiga, la cual le preguntó con la mirada si se lo había dicho y la detective negó, haciendo que la forense rodara los ojos. Luego abrazó a Salma y empezó a pensar en como se lo iba a decir. Le quedaba poco tiempo ya. Salma continuó saludando a todos los invitados sin saber lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

Tras una agradable cena que un catering había preparado, llegó el momento de los regalos. Empezó su tía Emily, que le entregó un estuche alargado. Salma en cuanto vió lo que contenía la caja no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Era la pulsera que llevaba cuando su tía la adoptó y por lo tanto, sería un regalo de su madre o de su familia biológica. Su tía se la había arreglado, pues con el paso de los años le había quedado pequeña. Kate, en cuanto vio la pulsera, no le hizo falta acercarse para verla mejor, reconocería esa pulsera entre un millón. Constaba de cuatro elefantes uno por cada miembro de la familia. Lanie, que sabía la historia, frotó su mano por la espalda de su amiga dándole fuerzas, sabía que las iba a necesitar.

Los siguientes regalos fueron los de Martha y Rick, unas entradas para ir a ver un musical y unas Air Max respectivamente, Salma abrazó a ambos, levantando las entradas para enseñarselas a Alexis y decirle un ' Te vienes con nosotras' y ambas se echaron a reir. Llegó el turno de los de la 12; Beckett, Ryan, Lanie, Esposito y hasta Gates le había hecho un regalo en común, una cámara réflex, pues sabían lo mucho que le gustaba a Salma la fotografía pues no era la primera vez que la pillaban manejando las cámaras de las evidencias. La joven promete sacar luego fotos y continúa abriendo regalos. Es el turno de los regalos de sus amigas, fueron tres las que vinieron al cumpleaños, Paula, Stana y Sofía, que junto a Alexis eran sus íntimas. Las tres chicas, que sabía lo coqueta que era la cumpleañera se decidieron a regalarla una blusa vichy blanca y rosa ; un polo azul marino y rojo y un vestido largo básico rojo a juego con un collar respectivamente. Salma abrazó a las tres y abrió el próximo regalo, el de Brandon. Éste le regaló una caja que contenía una botella de vodka toda tapada para que los mayores no pudieran verla. Con una nota que ponía 'Hace unas semanas me dijiste que tú eras feliz con una de estas. Voilá!' Salma empezó a reírse y le dio un pequeño puñetazo al joven, era el novio de su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de su novio, y en parte también era su mejor amigo. Había sido el intermediario en la relación de Salma y Dylan y la joven le había cogido mucho cariño por ello. Tras Brandon una caja enorme aparece delante de ella, es el regalo de Alexis. - Cuando te digo que esto no ha hecho más que empezar no miento, te quiero.- y la vuelve a abrazar. Salma se acerca a la caja y empieza a abrirla. Hay de todo, un álbum con fotos de ambas y recortes, la colonia favorita de Salma, y un montón de objetos que, aunque para el resto del mundo son cosas insignificantes, para ellas dos tienen un gran valor. Una pequeña cajita, desentona en el interior. Salma la abre y se encuentra con una cadena de la que cuelga medio corazón y que tiene grabado en la parte de atrás: "Alexis". Salma alza los ojos tras verla y se encuntra su mejor amiga señalando la cadena que tiene ella colgada del cuello en la que está la otra mitad y que pone "Salma". No lo puede evitar y vuelve a abrazar a su amiga, esta vez ambas con lágrimas en los ojos. -Por muchos kilómetros que pasen...- empieza a decir Salma- ...Una hermana es una hermana.- concluye Alexis. Todos miran enternecidos la imagen. Ellas se separan, se secan las lágrimas mutuamente y se echan a reir. - Y ahora, ¡que suene la música!

Empezaron a bailar y Salma, con la cámara colgada del cuello no para de quitarse fotos con todos los invitados. - ¿Y conmigo no te quitas una foto? - siente un abrazo por la espalda y los labios de su novio besan su cuello. -Contigo las que quieras, pero ahora no. Ahora tengo que hacer lo que hago cada vez que es la noche de mi cumpleaños. Necesito salir a pasear por ahí , que me dé un poco el aire. Luego en cuanto vuelva nos sacamos mil y una , ¿vale?- y dicho esto le da un beso y se dirige hacia la playa. Alexis la ve irse, y golpea a su padre en el pecho para que la mire. -Alexis tranquila, sabes como es Salma, necesita desahogarse un poco, ve a tranquilizar a Dylan que no ha quedado muy bien.- y así lo hace la pelirroja.

Kate, que ha visto como se iba la joven hacia la playa y ha escuchado la conversación entre su Castle y Alexis, decide subir a la habitación a por el sobre. Es el momento, se disculpa con Castle diciendo que va al baño y le dirije una mirada a Lanie para que la siga al dormitorio. -Voy a hacerlo Lane, le voy a dar el sobre con el resultado a Salma, se lo debo.- la forense abraza a su amiga.- Kate , no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Ahora, sal ahí y ve a recuperar a tu hija. Kate coge el sobre y se dirije hasta la playa, donde se encuentra su hija sentada, jugando con la arena. Se acerca a ella y se agacha hasta sentarse a su lado. -Hola- le seca una lágrima que cae por su mejilla.- Feliz cumpleaños Salma, creo que debería saber esto.- Salma, mira hacia ella extrañada y coge el sobre que Beckett le ofrece y la observa irse.

* * *

**Hola! Siento dejaros así, pero estoy escribiendo a correr pues tengo un examen mañana y necesito estudiar. Siento si hay faltas, lo he escrito a correr. Se agradecen las reviews, no dejéis de seguirme en twitter: SalmaSmith12. Saludos!  
**


	17. Mamá ya está aquí

**No tenía pensado subir capítulo tan pronto, pero me hacía mucha ilusión subir este capítulo. Espero que os guste, no dejéis de dejar reviews. Además sois varios los que me pedíais que continuara y se lo frustrante que es para los lectores quedarse en un capítulo y querer seguir leyendo sin poder pues aún no hay continuación. Sin más dilación, ahí va.**

* * *

**17\. Mamá ya está aquí.  
**

Salma cogió el sobre y lo miró extrañada. No entendía nada. Se giró buscando a Beckett pero ya no estaba allí. Cogió los zapatos que estaban a su lado y con el sobre en la mano se puso a caminar por la arena mientras lo veía extrañada. Al llegar al final de la playa se sentó en una roca y decidió abrirlo. Era una carta con el remitente de Laboratorios Stephenson's. Miró hacia el horizonte buscando en todos los recovecos de su mente intentando buscar algo que le diera una pista sobre eso. Nada. Sin más dilación, se dispuso a abrir el sobre. Sacó una carta que tenía el sello de esos mismo laboratorios y que decía así. "_Hechas_ l_as persistentes investigaciones en las dos pruebas de ADN realizadas, desde Laboratorios Stephenson's podemos decir y afirmar que las dos dueñas de ambas muestras (Katherine Houghton Beckett y Salma Johanna Smith) mantienen una relación parento filial."_ Había una tabla con las semejanzas encontradas, pero Salma no entendía nada de esa tabla ni de la carta. ¿Era acaso Beckett su madre? Eso era lo que ponía la carta, pero Salma no se lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo buscándola, la tenía a escasos metros de ella. Se echó a llorar. No sabía que hacer. Lloró y lloró hasta que vio acercarse a Dylan preocupado. - Ey enana, ¿estás bien?- Salma se abrazó a su novio y lloró en sus brazos.- Ey cariño, Salma, tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasó?- la volvió a abrazar e intentó tranquilizarla. Salma se relajó un poco en sus brazos y buscó alguna escusa que poner, creía que lo mejor era hablar con Kate antes de ir por ahí diciendo que era su madre. Se agarró al brazo de su novio e intentó esconder el sobre en sus zapatos y pusieron rumbo a la casa.

* * *

Kate entró en el salón y se dirigió a por su mejor amiga para refugiarse en sus brazos y soltar esas lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde hacia un buen rato. Había pasado uno de los momentos más difíciles, el momento de darle el sobre. Se volvió a sentir cobarde por no haberse quedado allí mientras Salma leía la carta. Pero ahora todo estaba hecho ya. Desde la ventana de su habitación vio a su hija caminar de vuelta a la casa con Dylan. ¿Y si se lo contó a él? ¿Y si se enteraba Rick antes de que ella se lo dijera? Lo que pensó que iba a ser fácil se estaba convirtiendo en una locura. Primero tendría que hablar con Salma pero ¿ y si la joven no quería saber nada de ella? ¿O debería hablar primero con Castle? Decidió dejar de pensar y dirigirse hacia abajo. Que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar. Al llegar abajo, su hija estaba bailando con sus amigas pero tenía la vista perdida. Kate sabía perfectamente como se sentía. Mientras la miraba; la joven, como sabiendo que estaba siendo observada, salió de su ensimismamiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron Kate no sabía que hacer, pero su hija sí. Le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió bailando con sus amigas. Kate en ese momento suspiró aliviada.  
Después de unos cuantos bailes, la cumpleañera cogió la cámara que le habían regalado y siguió sacándose fotos con sus amigas y su novio. Necesita distraerse pero le era imposible. Su madre, estaba en la misma sala que ella, ¿cómo podía estar tranquila? También se fotografió con su tía a la cual le dijo en un susurro que por culpa del alto volumen su tía no pudo llegar a escuchar. - La he encontrado-.

* * *

Llegó la hora de que la música se apagara y cada invitado fuese a sus habitaciones correspondientes. A pesar de que eran muchos, la casa era bastante grande. Los siete jóvenes; Salma, Alexis, Dylan, Brandon, Stana, Sofía y Paula se quedaron en el jardín en tiendas de campaña. Y los adultos descansaron en las diversas habitaciones de la casa. Los jóvenes se bebieron la botella de vodka que Brandon le había regalado a la cumpleañera y alguna que otra botella más que pudieron robar de la bodega de Castle. Alexis había notado a Salma distante, quiso hablar con ella, y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero sabía el porqué estaba así. El tema de su madre la seguía trayendo de cabeza. Lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que todo estaba ya resuelto. Salma se fue temprano para cama, eran solamente las tres y se metió ya en su tienda, la que compartía con su mejor amiga, alegando que mañana se despertarían temprano para volver a Nueva York y no quería tener ojeras. El resto de los jóvenes se rieron y dejaron a su amiga dormir. Salma metida en su saco pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día de hoy. Este había sido sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Los días siguientes iban a ser duros y llenos de preguntas y respuestas. Pero lo más importante ya había pasado. Intentó dormir pero le fue imposible. Cuando Alexis se metió en la tienda pasadas las 4, la morena seguía despierta pero intentó no moverse mucho para que su amiga no se diera cuenta. La madrugada se le estaba haciendo larguísima y a las 5 y cuarto decidió salir de la tienda e ir a su habitación a por algo de ropa de deporte. Necesitaba correr, sentirse libre e intentar pensar con claridad. Entró despacio en la casa y subió las escaleras sigilosamente hasta llegar a su habitación, donde sus tías dormían. Con mucho cuidado, se cogió unos pantalones cortos de deporte, la camiseta que Dylan le había prestado de los Chicago Bulls y unos tenis y , de la manera que entró en la habitación, salió. Se dirigió al baño a cambiarse y una vez estaba lista, cogió su Iphone con sus auriculares y se dispuso a correr por la playa. No eran las 6 y ya había dado dos vueltas a la playa.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas: ¿por qué una chica como Kate, tan noble y tan amante de la justicia, dió a una pobre niña en adopción? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan fría que, después de pasar tres semanas con su hija la podía haber dado en adopción? ¿Cómo podía vivir con eso? Salma se auto-castigó a si misma, no podía juzgar a Kate de esa manera sin antes saber el por qué. Pero no podía evitarlo. La música sonaba en sus auriculares, pero Salma hacía tiempo que dejara de prestarle atención. En su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo: Katherine Beckett es tu madre. Y ella ni se había acercado a decírselo, había sido una cobarde. La fecha de la carta era de hace una semana, sabía que era su hija todo ese tiempo y no se lo dijo. No, Salma no podía enfadarse con ella. ¡Era su madre! Y si hubiera sido ella la que descubriera que Kate era su madre, probablemente también hubiera esperado un tiempo para decírselo. El sol hacía ya tiempo que había salido, y Salma, derrotada por no haber dormido en toda la noche y la hora y pico que estuviera corriendo por la playa; tras sentarse en la arena a descansar, cayó dormida en la playa.

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Salma?- preguntó Alexis saliendo de su tienda de campaña, extrañada al no encontrar a su amiga dentro.- Se que ayer se fue temprano a dormir, pero aun así le gusta dormir hasta tarde.- Miró hacia sus amigos que negaban con la cabeza.- Iré a dentro a buscarla.- Brandon la acompañó y Paula, todavía desde su saco de dormir pidió que trajeran de paso unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. El resto secundó la conversación. Los dos chicos entraron en casa, agarrados de la mano, hasta que apareció Castle delante de ambos y Brandon soltó rápidamente a su novia. Sabía que Rick era legal, pero respecto a su hija metía miedo. -Oh vamos Brandon, ¿de verdad sueltas a Alexis cuando paso cerca vuestra? Tranquilo, no muerdo. A no ser que le hagas daño a mi hija, ahí escapa por tu bien.- eso solo obtuvo una contestación de Alexis.- ¡Papá!- y lo reprimió con un golpe en el brazo.- Te quedas sin beso de buenos días- le dijo a su padre, el cual puso morritos.- A todo esto, ¿has visto a Salma?- Kate, que llegaba en ese momento a la cocina y escuchó la pregunta no pudo evitar preocuparse. -¿Qué ha pasado con Salma?- preguntó a la joven. -No lo sé, cuando me desperté no estaba en la tienda y ella no es precisamente de las madrugadoras.- Mientras Alexis decía esto, se había acercado a abrazar a Kate. Rick desde la otra punta dijo no haber visto a Salma, y en ese momento, Emily y Martha llegaron diciendo que la ropa de Salma estaba en el baño de arriba doblada. Alexis creyó donde saber donde podía estar su amiga. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el deporte, así que subió a la habitación que ambas compartían para descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Abrió la maleta de su amiga y efectivamente, comprobó que la ropa de deporte de esta no estaba. Bajó y le dijo a todos lo que había descubierto y se sirvió un café antes de salir a buscar a su amiga. Mas Kate se lo impidió. Le dijo que desayunara y que le llevara el desayuno a sus amigos, que seguían resacosos en el jardín , que ya se encargaba ella de buscar a Salma. Alexis aceptó e hizo lo que Beckett le mandó.

Beckett se dirigió a la playa, tal y como le había dicho la pelirroja, en mitad de la playa, vislumbró a Salma tumbada en la arena. Al principio se asustó, pero pensado en todo lo que había dormido ella esa noche, su hija probablemente durmiera lo mismo y tras haber corrido por la playa estaría agotada. Se acercó despacio y la sintió tiritar. Cogió la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la echó por encima y la intentó despertar frotando sus brazos. - Salma, despierta, te va a coger el frío más de lo que ya te cogió y vas a ponerte mala.- La joven fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con su madre sentada a su lado intentando despertarla de la manera más dulce posible. Una vez se desperezó del todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kate susurró un "hola" frotándose aún los ojos y se abrazó a su madre, que sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo y depositó un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Al sentir los sollozos de su hija, Kate se emocionó y la apretó más hacia ella. -Tranquila mi amor, mamá ya está aquí.

* * *

**Et voilá! Espero que os guste, y que no me matéis por haberlo dejado aquí. Mañana probablemente suba otro, o si no domingo, pero aún así, este puente tendréis la verdadera conversación entre madre e hija. No dejéis de seguirme en twitter ( SalmaSmith12) y dejadme alguna review, que no os cuesta nada y motiva bastante a la hora de escribir. Saluditos!  
**


	18. Me encanta como suena mamá

**18\. Me encanta como suena _mamá._  
**

-Tranquila mi amor, mamá ya está aquí.- Salma tras esas palabras, no pudo evitar separarse del abrazo de su madre y mirarla a los ojos. Comprobaba si era real, después de 17 años ya la tenía consigo y tras haberla conocido antes de saber que era su madre, podía afirmar que tenía la mejor madre del mundo. En esas semanas que estuviera trabajando en la 12th había conocido a Kate y a la Detective Beckett, y de ambas tenía sólo palabras positivas. No podía sentirse mejor en ese momento. Tras ese abrazo con su madre, los malos pensamientos de unas horas antes habían desaparecido. Kate era su amiga, su "jefa" y su madre. La volvió a abrazar y se quedó así, reconfortada en los brazos de su madre, sollozando de alegría mientras recibía cariñosos besos por parte de Kate y palabras de cariño. Había sido su confidente en los últimos días, le había contado sus inquietudes referentes a Dylan y había sido su mejor profesora en el ámbito laboral. Cuando llegó Alexis por sorpresa, tras preocuparse por la tardanza de Kate, se encontró a madre e hija abrazadas. Salma rápidamente buscó una excusa, alegando que le había dado un bajón por la noche pensando en su madre y que Beckett la había intentado tranquilizar. La pelirroja no desconfió de las palabras de su amiga y se lanzó a sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla. Pero después de mucho tiempo, su amiga al fin estaba tranquila. Beckett, que miraba el abrazo enternecida, no pudo evitar mover los labios y formar un "gracias" dedicado a su hija, la cual le hizo un gesto con la mano diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Sabía que con Alexis había que tener paciencia, aunque ahora se llevaran muy bien, la relación no había empezado bien pues la pelirroja no quería que su padre sufriera. Les quedaba una charla pendiente, pero ahora debían volver a la casa para poner rumbo a Nueva York.

* * *

En la casa todos los esperaban ya desayunados. Al llegar Salma repartió besos a todos, en especial a su tía Emily, necesitaba contárselo todo, pero hasta que no hablara con Kate no lo creía conveniente. Tras responder a las preguntas de su novio de si realmente estaba bien, subió al baño a ducharse y cambiarse para luego terminar la maleta y poner rumbo a Nueva York. Se metió bajo la ducha tras elegir una ropa cómoda para el viaje- un short vaquero, unas converse blancas y la blusa que le regalara Paula el día anterior- mientras ponía música en su móvil. Necesitaba SU canción. "I'll stand by you" sonaba una y otra vez en el baño mientras el agua se llevaba sus lágrimas de alegría. Por fin se se sentía completa. Kate, que pasaba por el pasillo, no pudo evitar quedarse estática cuando escuchó esa canción salir del baño. Habían sido numerosas las veces que se la había cantado cuando aún no había nacido y cuando nació, era la canción con la que la hacía dormir. Una lágrima traicionera cayó de su ojo derecho. Se la secó rápidamente y se adentró en su habitación para terminar su maleta. Le esperaba una charla con Salma, pero ver que la joven había reaccionado bien era todo un alivio por su parte.

A los pocos minutos, Salma salió del baño ya cambiada y con el pelo aún mojado. Se dirigió hacia su habitación a terminar la maleta y no pudo evitar desviarse un poco hacia la habitación que Kate y Rick compartían. Escuchó a su madre tatarear una canción y se apoyó en la puerta observándola mientras se movía por la habitación recogiendo la ropa que pudiera haber. Mientras la veía descubrió que tenían cierto parecido, el color de pelo y la forma de este eran prácticamente iguales, por no hablar ya de el color de los ojos, que era el mismo, un verde avellana. Cuando Kate se percató de la presencia de la joven, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrir los brazos para recibir a su hija, quién no lo dudó ni un segundo y se abrazó a ella. - Salma, cariño, tienes que hacer la maleta, nos están esperando.- le dijo dulcemente mientras frotaba sus manos por la espalda de la joven.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Salma asintió y madre e hija se dirigieron a la habitación de esta última para terminar su maleta. El silencio instaurado en la habitación no era para nada incómodo, era más bien reconfortante. -Mañana, cuando ya estemos en casa, ¿quieres comer conmigo y hablamos? Creo que te mereces una conversación pero este no es el mejor sitio.- Salma asintió y le respondió. -Me parece bien, al salir del trabajo de la comisaría nos vemos.- y le sonrió. Emily llegó a la habitación para ver que tal se encontraba su sobrina. -Salma, ¿ de verdad que te están ayudando a hacer la maleta?- Salma sonrió y se abrazó a su tía. -Que conste que yo no se lo pedí, ella se ofreció y claro, sabes lo poco que me gusta hacer maletas, no podía negar.- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a ambas mujeres. -Hacer maletas no te gustará, pero bien que traes ropa para un mes.- le dijo su tía de manera divertida. -Es que no sé que ropa me voy a querer poner cada día.- ese comentario arrancó una carcajada a las tres. - Cumplirás 20 años y seguirás igual de presumida. Anda, coge la maleta y baja , os estamos esperando.- Salma asintió y cogió su maleta, observando la habitación por encima para comprobar que no faltaba nada. Salió de la habitación encontrándose a Kate saliendo también de la suya, ambas, con una sonrisa en la boca bajaron hasta el vestíbulo donde ya todos los esperaban. Se repartieron en medios de transportes para volver a casa. Salma, Alexis y Dylan con Castle y Beckett; Brandon acompañando a Martha y Emily en el coche de Lanie y Esposito y por último Paula, Stana y Sofía con Jenny y Ryan. Tras el reparto todos se subieron a los respectivos coches y pusieron rumbo a Nueva York. Al poco de arrancar el coche, Salma se quedó a dormir apoyada en el hombro de su chico. Kate le ofreció Dylan la sudadera que llevaba puesta para que tapara con ella a Salma.  
Tras una hora de viaje, Salma se despertó con las caricias que su novio le estaba haciendo en la cara. Alexis, que estaba sentada al lado de la joven, reprimió a Dylan. - Te dije que la despertarías.- Salma dio un beso a su novio y otro a su amiga y alegó que ya estaba media despierta. Le devolvió la sudadera a su madre, no sin antes cobijarse otra vez en ella. Faltaba casi una hora más de viaje así que la joven decidió coger su móvil y poner música en alto. En su Iphone empezó a sonar "Starships" de Nicki Minaj haciendo que todos los ocupantes del vehículo empezaran a cantar. Llegaron a Nueva York finalmente a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, tras haber parado a comer en Long Island. Rick condujo hasta casa de Salma, donde se bajaron ésta y su novio. Con Kate había quedado como siempre, puntual en su puerta a las 8 del día siguiente.

* * *

Salma se pasó la tarde con Dylan, pero tenía la mente en otro sitio. Intentó que no se le notara mucho, pero fue incapaz. Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos. Dylan, harto de la situación, cogió a su novia del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en la verde hierba de "Strawberry fields". -¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas todo el día distante, con la cabeza en otra parte. Es como si no te hubiera gustado que te sorprendiera ayer.- Dylan agachó la cabeza y Salma no pudo hacer nada más que morderse el labio. Había una batalla en su cabeza, ¿se lo decía o no se lo decía? Una parte le decía que si, que era su novio y tenía que confiar en ella, además no le gustaba verlo así. Pero otra parte le decía que no, que esperara a hablar con Kate. Ante el silencio de Salma, Dylan se levantó enfadado. Salma se levantó tras de él. - Dylan, espera.- lo agarró del brazo, pero el se soltó.- Dylan por favor, escúchame. No tengo nada contra ti, ni mucho menos.- Dylan se giró y se cruzó de brazos, incitando a Salma a hablar. Ésta, agarró a su novio del brazo y volvió a donde estaban antes sentados. Una vez sentado de nuevo, Salma cogió aire y empezó a hablar. - Verás, tú sabes que llevo toda mi vida buscando a mi madre, ¿verdad?- Dylan que seguía enfadado, asintió.- Bueno, pues ayer cuando me encontraste en la playa llorando me acababa de enterar de su identidad.- Dylan abrió los ojos como platos- ¿¡Cómo?! ¿Cómo que te acababas de enterar de su identidad? ¿Sabes quién es tu madre?- Salma asintió y todo el cabreo del joven desapereció.- ¡Dios cariño! Y yo enfadado contigo porque pensaba que estabas así por mi culpa- dicho esto la abrazó- Bueno, ¿y quién es mi suegra?- preguntó mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza y la cogía de las manos. Salma ante ese comentario esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le respondió- Beckett.- Dylan abrió aun más los ojos y se echó a reir. Salma lo vio seria- ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó media enfadada. -Del chiste.- le respondió su novio. Salma le echó una mirada entre enfadada y confundida y Dylan entonces comprendió que no era una broma. - Espera espera espera, ¿me quieres decir que Kate Beckett es tu madre?- Salma asintió y Dylan tragó saliva intentando asimilarlo. -O sea, que mi suegra es una de las detectives más prestigiosas de Nueva York.- Salma asintió.- Ahora entiendo que estuvieras ayer así y hoy igual, pero no me lo puedo terminar de creer. ¿ Y cómo pasó?- Salma le pasó el sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su short. Dylan leía con una expresión de sorpresa con cada línea que recorrían sus ojos. -¿ Y ahora?- dijo tras terminar de leer la carta y pasarle el sobre a Salma. -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo saben Castle y Alexis o tu tía?- Salma negó. -Eres el primero en saberlo. Mañana comeré con ella e intentaremos hablar del tema.- Salma sonrió y Dylan se levantó, se estaba haciendo ya tarde. - Venga, te invito a cenar.- le ofreció la mano y Salma se puso de pie. Al llegar a la altura de Dylan, este tiró de ella acercándola y dándole un beso. -Perdón por ser tan tonto.- Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso, sonriendo al terminar. -No pasa nada.- le echó la mano por la cintura y comenzaron a pasear.-¿Te apetece comida china?- Salma asintió y le sonrió. Caminaron en silencio, regalándose algún que otro beso por el camino. Dylan rompió el hielo -¿Y tú como te sientes? Quiero decir, llevas toda la vida buscando esto.- Salma no tardó en responderle. -Si te digo la verdad, aun no sé como me siento, llevo tanto tiempo buscándola y ahora ya está aquí. De todas formas aun no me lo termino de creer, pienso que en algún momento sonará el despertador y esto todo habrá sido un sueño. Y si me pongo a pensar, me siento un poco incompleta ahora. Es extraño, porque ya tengo lo que quería, pero ahora no sé a qué aspirar.- dijo tristemente.- Ey cariño, tienes una mente brillante, una madre estupenda y una tia que te quiere con locura. Además de un novio muy guapo.- tras decir esto se ganó un empujón de Salma. -Ahora en serio, tienes mil cosas por las que luchar, piensa en estos 17 años perdidos con tu madre. Ahí tienes una buena cosa a la que aspirar. Estás aceptada en las mejores universidades del país, tienes mucho por lo que luchar Salm. Y luego me tienes a mi.- Tras esto, Salma besó a su novio, tenía razón, todavía le quedaba mucho por conseguir.

* * *

-Kate, ¿puedes venir un momento? Tengo algo que darte.- Beckett, que estaba en el salón pensando en todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas, se levantó del sofá y se dirgió al despacho, desde donde Rick la había llamado. Abrió la puerta que estaba entrecerrada y lo que descubrió en la habitación la hizo sorprenderse. Encima del escritorio que Castle usaba para escribir, había unas velas acompañadas por unos platos y cubiertos con una bandeja en la que había una suculenta lasaña de verduras que tanto le gustaba. Rick, que cuando ella llegó estaba girado terminando de encender unas velas, se le acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. -Hola, pasa, siéntate.- desarrimó una silla que había puesto en el lado opuesto al que él solía sentarse para escribir. -Rick, esto es...precioso. Pero, ¿a qué se debe?- preguntó mientras él le servía un poco de vino en una copa. -Bueno, digamos que hay algo que quiero celebrar, pero no por ahora. Ahora cenemos, que no sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho preparar todo esto sin que tú te enteraras de nada.- Y así continuó la cena, entre anécdotas, risas y alguna que otra muestra de cariño. Mientras Castle regresaba a la cocina para traer el postre, Kate contemplaba la idea de contarle todo lo que había pasado. Decidió que era el momento, pero primero lo dejaría hablar a él que para eso se había esforzado en prepararlo todo. -Bueno, como sabrás, estamos aquí, en mi casa, en mi despacho cenando. He preparado todo esto porque creo que es el momento de cambiar. No quiero que esta sea mi casa, ni mi despacho. Quiero que esta sea nuestra casa y nuestro despacho. -Beckett lo interrumpió. -Rick, ya estoy viviendo aquí prácticamente.- Déjame terminar.- le espetó él.- Ya sé que prácticamente estás viviendo aquí, pero quiero quitar ese prácticamente.- se levantó y se acercó a ella. -Quiero quitar ese prácticamente, porque quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, todos los días. Quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado Kate, quiero que sea lo último y lo primero que vea cada día. Quiero casarme contigo Kate.- le dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba y abría la caja que contenía un precioso anillo de pedida, en plata con un pequeño diamante. Kate no se lo podía creer, justo hoy, no podría haber escogido otro día no, tenía que haber elegido justo ese. Kate se echó a llorar. -Rick, yo... No puedo aceptar. -La cara de Rick cambió al momento.- No sin antes contarte algo. Siéntate, tenemos para largo.

* * *

Tras la horrible noche que había pasado, Beckett se dirigía hacia casa de Salma. Intetaba asimilar aún el hecho de que empezara la noche con Castle pidiéndole matrimonio y la acabara saliendo del loft con un portazo y con lágrimas en los ojos. No debería habérselo ocultado, pero él tampoco tendría que haberse puesto así. Llegó hasta la casa de su hija y aparcó en la acera de enfrente, en doble fila. A los tres minutos, vió aparecer a su hija, con su ropa perfectamente colocada. Hoy llevaba un look más informal al que solía estar acostrumbada a verla, con unos pantalones pitillos negros, las Air Max que Rick le había comprado y el polo que una de sus amigas le había regalado. Esta vez, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y el collar que le había regalado Alexis y el llamador de ángeles de Dylan colgaban de su cuello. Como complemeto llevaba una cazadora vaquera. Al adentrarse en el coche , Kate recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija. Se dirigieron a la 12th tratando temas neutros, había ciertos nervios pero ambas creían que era lo normal.

El día en la 12th pasó sin mucho ajetreo, resolvieron un caso e hicieron su correspondiente papeleo. Castle no apareció por la comisaría en todo el día, Kate alegó que tenía una reunión con su editora y aunque lo intentó llamar varias veces, él no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas. La mañana pasó y a a¡la hora de comer, madre e hija se dirigieron a casa de la detective, para evitar ser molestadas. Por el camino apenas articularon palabra, solo hablaron sobre el caso para evitar el silencio incómodo. De todas formas, las muestras de cariño entre ambas eran evidentes. En la comisaría habían sido varias las veces en las que Kate acarició la mejilla de su hija y ésta le regalaba sonrisas.

Decidieron pedir comida thailandesa, la favorita de ambas, y mientras Salma llamaba para encargarla, Beckett no pudo evitar pensar en Rick. Llegaron al apartamento de la detective, el hilo de la conversación había ido cambiando con el descubrimiento de que compartían comida favorita hasta acabar hablando de las películas favoritas de cada una. Mientras ponían la mesa seguían intercambiando gustos cinéfilos. - ¿De verdad que no has visto "For lovers only"? Es una película preciosa, en blanco y negro, aunque es del 2012. Los hermanos Polish son geniales y en esta película... Sin palabras. La protagonista es muy guapa, es una actriz canadiense, Stana Katic, no se si te suena. - comentaba Salma mientras ponía los platos que su madre le iba pasando. -No, no me suena, pero me la veré. Aunque yo soy más de películas antiguas, ya sabes Footloose, Ghost, Dirty Dancing... -Kate fue interrumpida por Salma- Ay, mi querido Patrick Swayze, que en paz descanse. -dijo con cierto dramatismo, lo que hizo que Kate se echara a reir- Si, de pequeña pasaba mucho tiempo viendo a Martha ensayar. Si Alexis no salió ni a su padre ni a su abuela fue porque todo eso me lo llevé yo. -Kate siguió riendo hasta que llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir para coger la comida. Se sentaron a la mesa y Kate decidió que era el momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. -Salma, te merces una explicación, y necesito dártela ya porque si no me va a dar la mala. -Salma le agarró la mano a su madre y la intentó tranquilizar. Ella también quería respuestas, pero la tranquilidad de su madre era primordial. Una vez respiró y se relajó, la detective empezó a contarle el por qué de su adopción y las circunstancias en las que se había quedado embarazada. Salma , que mientras su madre le contaba todo no le había soltado la mano, cuando terminó de escuchar lo que esta le contaba, se levantó y la abrazó. Lo necesitaba. -Sé que no fue la mejor manera de que te enteraras, pero no sabía como decírtelo ni como reaccionarias. Fui muy cobarde, y no solo ayer, si no siempre. Me planteé buscarte, pero no sabía si ibas a querer saber nada de mi. A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberte dado en adopción, yo no te hubiera podido dar nada de lo que ahora tienes. Era una adolescente sumida en una depresión y luego me convertí en una policía obsesionada con la muerte de mi madre. No tenía nada que ofrecerte. -comentó la detective todavía abrazada a su hija. Salma abrazó a su madre aun más fuerte. Ahora entendía perfectamente todo. -No eres para nada cobarde, preferiste darme en adopción a que me quedara contigo y no fuera tan felixz como soy. Eso no es de cobardes, además, ¡mírate! Eres la mejor detective de Nueva York, ¿qué hay de cobarde en eso?- Salma sonrió a su madre, que le secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. - ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó finalmente la detective. Salma, como le había dicho el día anterior a Dylan , no sabía como se sentía. -No lo sé, ayer Dylan me preguntó lo mismo. Sí, se lo tuve que contar porque se medio enfadó conmigo alegando que estaba distante y merecía una explicación. De todas formas necesitaba contárselo a alguien y era o él o Lexi, y la segunda opción no era muy segura, ya sabes como es. A estas alturas no sé como me siento. En parte me siento bien, porque ya te tengo conmigo; pero por otra parte me siento incompleta, llevo tantos años detrás de ti que ahora ya no sé que hacer. No se si me entiendes- terminó contestando mientras sonreía. Beckett la entendía perfectamente. -Sé lo que sientes, me pasó lo mismo tras resolver el asesinato de mi madre. -Mi abuela- comentó Salma con cierto deje de nostalgia. -Si, tu abuela. Me hubiera encantado que te llegara a conocer- contestó la forense secándose las últimas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. -¿Has hablado con Rick?- la cara de Kate se descompuso. -Si, y no se lo ha tomado muy bien. - Salma la vio de manera interrogante y Kate le empezó a explicar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. -Me pidió matrimonio- Salma abrió la boca asombrada- pero luego le conté que era tu madre y se enfadó por no habértelo dicho antes y por no haberle contado nada. Al final acabamos discutiendo y salí del loft dando un portazo. Por se alegró de que yo fuera tu madre, no sé, fue todo muy raro. Salma, ¿a dónde vas?- la joven, que mientras su madre le contaba todo eso , se levantó hasta el sofá donde descansaba su cazadora para coger su móvil y empezar a marcar un número. Kate que adivinó sus intenciones, se lo intentó impedir. - Salma no, no lo llames- se levantó intentando arrebatarle el móvil a su hija, quien fue más rápida y se subió a una especie de escaleras que había pegadas a la pared de la cocina evitando que así su madre le quitara el Iphone. -Salma por favor, cuelga- pero ya era demasiado tarde, al otro lado de la línea Castle había respondido. -Castle, soy Salma, si me quieres a mi o quieres a Kate ven a su apartamento en menos de 30 minutos... No Castle no hay peros... 30 minutos...Adiós. ¡Listo!- comentó victoriosa bajando de las escaleras. Beckett pensó que realmente pasar tanto tiempo con Castle le había afectado seriamente y no pudo evitar reírse- Me gusta el detalle de las escaleras estas, _mamá.-_Dijo Salma enfatizando esta palabra, era la primera vez que se refería directamente a su madre así, llamándole mamá, y la verdad, le había encantado como sonaba. Kate pensó lo mismo y no dudó nada en decirlo. - Me encanta como suena eso de mamá, creo que podré acostumbrarme.- Y se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

**Siento que defraudo con este capítulo, no me ha quedado tal y como esperaba pero bueeeno. Supongo que a partir de ahora, empezará lo verdadero divertido del fic, o por lo menos en la idea central que yo tengo es así. A Paula, como siempre. Te llamaría "mi musa" pero tu de Stana tienes poco jajajajaja (en el fondo te quiero). Mención especial también a BlowfishKatic por mandar tweets de ánimo, hacen mucho. Espero vuestras reviews y aviso: entro en una semana de exámenes finales y me será más difícil subir cap, aún así, en cada rato libre que tenga intentaré escribir un poquito. SalmaSmith12 **


	19. I Do

**19.**

-¿¡QUE SALMA ES TU HIJA?! ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Rick se levantó nervioso y empezó a dar vueltas por el despacho. -Rick, tranquilo.- Beckett intentó acercarse a él pero él se negó. -Desde que llegó tenía unas sospechas, pero me lo confirmaron hace una semana.- Castle bebió todo el contenido de su copa. -¿No aprendes la lección verdad, Kate? ¡Me tuviste esperándote casi un año, y me enteré de tu mentira tras el cristal del interrogatorio! Pero no, Kate Beckett no sabe decir la verdad. ¿Qué querías Kate? ¿Hacer sufrir a Salma como me hiciste sufrir a mi? ¿Qué se enterara por otros de que tú eras su madre?- Rick estaba bastante enfadado. Kate volvió a intentar tranquilizarlo. -Rick, escucha, se lo quería decir pero no hasta estar segura, iba a ...- Castle no la dejó terminar. -Si no querías decírselo a ella por lo menos me lo podrías decir a mi. Soy tu novio Kate, ¡confía en mi!- Rick se sirvió otra copa y se la bebió de un trago. La detective no sabía que más hacer para tranquilizarlo. - Quiero a Salma tanto como a Alexis, es como una hija para mi. No sé si alegrarme porque su madre seas tú o enfadarme contigo porque vuelvas a ser una cobarde y no se lo hayas contado.- sentenció Castle. La paciencia de Beckett, que se estaba acabando, terminó de hacerlo tras esa frase. -No voy a permitir que me hables así _Castle-_ puntualizó el nombre- y menos que me hables así respecto a mi hija. Sé que debía habérselo contado antes, ¿pero que le decía? "Hola, tu madre es una cobarde que te dió en adopción porque cuando te tuvo solo era una adolescente sumida en una depresión' ¿Muy cobarde por mi parte verdad? Yo sí creía que podía confiar en ti, pensaba que iba a tener un gran apoyo en ti con este tema, pero veo que no.- Las lágrimas que habían estado luchado por salir durante toda la conversación habían ganado a las fuerzas de Kate. Mientras se las secaba con rabia, cogía su cazadora y salía dando un portazo. -¡Espera Kate!- pero ésta no lo esperó. Con un puñetazo en la mesa, Castle descargó toda su rabia. _Kate, su _Kate, madre de Salma_, su _Salma. No sabía si alegrarse o no. Se sentía mal por como había reaccionado. Se arrepintió y llamó a Kate, pero como esperaba, ella no le cogió el teléfono. Kate y su orgullo.

Al volver al despacho, se fijó en el anillo todavía metido en su caja. Maldice a ambos, a si mismo y a ella. Son unos orgullosos y se alteran en seguida. Pero en este caso Rick se sintió culpable, con los nervios de la pedida se descontroló y no supo calmarse. Era un estúpido por haber reaccionado así, tanto Salma como Kate necesitan apoyo en este momento y él solo supo negárselo. Se sirve otra copa mientras recoge la cena y comienza a tomar conciencia de todo. A la que siempre trató como su hija va a convertirse en su hijastra. Eso si Kate acepta el anillo... Tras terminar de recoger toda la cena, se va a dormir. Necesita aclararse todas las ideas. Tras consultarlo con la almohada sigue enfadado, Kate debería habérselo contado, aunque no le dijera que era la madre de Salma si podría haberle dicho que había tenido una hija. Rick vuelve a sentirse como hace unos meses atrás cuando descubrió su mentira. Hoy no va a pasarse por la comisaría, no quiere verla. Por lo menos no hoy. Recibe varias llamadas de Kate, pero no contesta a ninguna. A eso de la hora de comer recibe una llamada de Salma, piensa si coger o no, pero ella no tiene la culpa. Contesta al teléfono y escucha la voz de Kate lejana - Salma por favor, cuelg... - escucha como Salma la manda callar y Castle no puede evitar sonreir, en cierta manera la personalidad de madre e hija no es tan distinta. Y ahora que se da cuenta también se parecen físicamente. -Castle, soy Salma, si me quieres a mi o a Kate ven a su apartamento en menos de 30 minutos. - intenta protestar, eso es algo que tienen que hablar Kate y él, pero Salma no lo deja terminar. La joven da zanjada la conversación tal y como él le había enseñado hace unos cuantos años. Ve el momento idóneo para arreglar las cosas, a pesar de todo, quiere a Kate con toda su alma. Se dirige a su habitación a vestirse. Un vaquero, una camisa azul, esa que tanto le gusta a Kate y una americana. Mira el anillo y se piensa, lo coge o no lo coge. Si lo llevaba consigo durante casi dos meses, ¿por qué dejarlo en casa? Sale y se dirige al apartamento, aún quedan veinte minutos pero necesita ese paseo para relajarse.

* * *

El silencio se instauró en el apartamento, solo se rompió con el canturreo de la joven, mientras recogía la mesa. Kate, sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer su hija. -Salma, ¿cómo has...? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó la detective mientras se mordía las uñas. -¡No te muerdas las uñas!- le dijo la joven mientras le golpeaba la mano cariñosamente- Prepara café o algún postre, en menos de...- se levantó la muñeca para comprobar la hora- Si es puntual, debería estar aquí en unos cinco minutos.- respondió con una alegre sonrisa. A Beckett casi le da un vuelco el corazón. -¿¡ Cinco minutos?! ¿¡Pero no le has dicho media hora?! -se levanta rápidamente del sofá dirigiéndose al baño. -El tiempo pasa, ¿sabes? Yo cuando estoy pensativa frunzo el ceño de la misma manera que tú.- comenta la joven desde la puerta del baño. - Lo sé- responde con una sonrisa mientras se termina de lavar los dientes. -Rick te quiere, si no lo hiciera te hubiera dejado en paz hace un buen tiempo, lo sabes.- y la mirada que le lanza su hija de suficiencia la hace reír. En ese momento el timbre suena- Ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul- y Salma se dirige a sentarse en la especie de escalera que hay en la cocina mientras Kate se dirige a la puerta. - ¡RESPIRA!- grita su hija desde la cocina y Kate no puede evitar sonreír. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a su escritor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. Cuando siente abrirse la puerta, sube la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos avellana de su musa, que se hacen a un lado de la puerta para meterse en la casa.

Salma baja de un salto de las escaleras y se acerca hasta Rick, quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos y el cual deposita un beso en la cabeza de la joven. Con los labios aún en su pelo, susurra un "lo siento". La joven sube la cabeza y se suelta del abrazo. -No es a mi a quién debes pedírmelo.- Y sus ojos se mueven por el apartamento hasta encontrarse con la persona que comparte su color de ojos. Salma se sienta en el sofá azul y observa como Rick se acerca a su madre para abrazarla y besarle la cabeza tal y como hizo con ella. -Rick, yo... lo siento...- dice entre susurros con la cabeza escondida sobre el pecho del escritor.-Sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero tenía que hablar con ella y... - Castle no la deja terminar, y la hace callar robándole un beso. Salma que observa la escena todavía sentada en el sofá, no puede evitar emocionarse. Le encanta la pareja que hacen la detective y el escritor y no quiere que por culpa de ella se separen o se enfaden. Respira aliviada cuando tras el beso, ambos se sonríen y se vuelven a besar. -Kate, cariño, fui muy impulsivo. Lo siento, he recapacitado y en estos momentos sé que no puede haber mejor madre para Salma que tú. Siempre la traté como una hija y ahora más que nunca. Me da igual que no me lo hayas contado en todo este tiempo, no te voy a preguntar por el pasado. Sé que si en algún momento me lo quieres contar lo harás. Ahora me limito al presente y al futuro, contigo; contigo y con Salma; contigo,con Salma y Alexis; contigo y con NUESTRAS hijas. Quiero vivir contigo, despertarme contigo cada día, tener hijos contigo. Formar una familia. -Kate no pudo aguantar más y Salma tampoco, ambas estaban llorando en diferentes espacios del salón. Rick se arrodilló ante la detective y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo- Me repito a la pregunta de ayer, Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

-¡OH DIOS! ¡TE LO ACABA DE PEDIR! ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE UNA PELÍCULA! ¡CÓMO ALEXIS SE ENTERÉ DE QUE YO LO VIVÍ Y ELLA NO!- Salma se lanzó a por su móvil para sacar una foto. Rick, miraba alternativamente a Salma y a Kate. Fijaba su atención más bien en la detective, la cual había entrado en un trance y que no contestaba, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Castle la llamó, intentando llamar su atención pero no surgió efecto. Salma había dejado el móvil y se acercó hasta su madre. - Kate, Kate- sacudió la mano delante de sus ojos sin resultado. -¡MAMÁ!- tras gritarle y sacudirla suavemente la detective reacionó y se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de su escritor para besarlo. Salma vuelve a coger su móvil y busca rápidamente una canción. A los pocos segundos, mientras Kate y Rick siguen abrazados, comienza a sonar "I Do" de Abba en el móvil de la joven mientras esta empieza a danzar alrededor de ambos cantando está canción. La pareja comienza a reírse y la detective se separa del abrazo y acompaña a su hija en el baile mientras canta con ella, haciendo gran énfasis en los "I Do". Cuando la canción se acaba, la joven se sienta en el sofá y pregunta- Entonces, ¿vamos a poder Alexis y yo preparar una boda o no?- y dirige su mirada con una carita de cachorro. -Si, si vais a poder preparar una boda tú y Alexis. Richard Edgar Alenxander Rodgers Castle, si quiero, quiero casarme contigo. -y dicho esto besa a su prometido que sin pensarselo dos veces, le coloca el anillo en el dedo.

**Me ha quedado un poco cortito, pero era esto o nada, estoy con los últimos exámenes y tengo que darlo todo. Como había prometido subir capítulo ayer me decanté por eso, más vale esto que nada. Espero poder subir otro mañana o lunes, pero no prometo nada. Ya sabéis, una review hace mucho y no cuesta nada. A Paulita, como siempre. Te quiero**


	20. Chandelier

**-**Oh, ¡DIOS! ¡TENGO QUE LLAMAR YA A ALEXIS!- comenta Salma al tiempo que abrazaba a la pareja. -Hay que empezar ya a preparar la boda. Hay que buscar fechas, vestidos, banquete... Vamos a ser las mejores _personal wedding-_ dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh eh, para el carro Salm, antes de nada creo que Alexis debería saber quién es tu madre y tu tía también. La boda no es lo realmente importante en estos momentos. Lo importante ahora es que tú y Kate disfrutéis y recuperéis estos años perdidos.- sentencia Rick mirando a ambos lados de sus brazos, con los que rodea a cada una de las mujeres presentes.

Salma y Kate se sonríen y se abrazan. La detective se soltó del abrazo y mirando alternativamente a su hija y a su prometido lanza una pregunta. -¿Y si invitamos a cenar a Alexis, a tu tía , a mi padre y a tu madre y les damos ambas noticias?-.

Salma no permitió que nadie más hablara y empujando a ambos hacia la salida del apartamento de su madre dice -Yo me encargo de avisarlos y de preparar la cena. Ahora tú a trabajar y a investigar- dice mirando hacia su madre y dándole la cazadora y el bolso.- Y tú a molestar o escribir o a hacer lo que quiera que hagas- esta vez se dirige a Castle y Beckett no pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando ve la cara del escritor tras las palabras de su hija.

Sin que se dieran cuenta , Salma los fue conduciendo hasta el umbral de la puerta, les da un beso a cada uno y les cierra la puerta en las narices ante la sorpresa de ambos. La detective y el escritor que están en el umbral de la puerta escuchan una voz proveniente del piso -A las nueve aquí. -grita Salma desde dentro.

Kate llama a la puerta para replicar pero la única respuesta que obtiene es la música saliendo de lo que supone que será el móvil de su hija. Se gira y se encuentra a Rick apoyado en el marco del ascensor.

-¿Vamos, futura Señora Castle?- le dice al tiempo que le ofrece la mano.

-Claro futuro señor Beckett- responde ella cogiéndolo de la mano. Rick tira de ella y la besa enérgicamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

* * *

-Hey Lexi, ¿puedes venir?... No, no estoy en casa... En casa de Kate, es una larga historia... Ven y te cuento... Si, te espero aquí, cenáis aquí tu padre y tú. No, no te puedo adelantar nada, antes de venir cómprame helado por fiis, que tengo ganas... Si, yogurt y cereza... Te quiero Lex- y lanzándole un beso cuelga.

Con el móvil en la mano envía un mensaje -_Acabo de llamar a Alexis, viene hacia aquí. Prefiero decírselo yo, no tardéis o se os enfriará la cena. A las nueve, avisa tú a Jim __y dile a Casil que avise a Martha, __por favor ;)-_ la contestación no tarda en llegar. _-Yo lo aviso, no quemes nada, intentaremos ser lo más puntuales posibles- _Salma se echa a reir y responde: instantáneamente _\- Por favor, con lo buena chef que soy, si no pregúntale a Rick por mis coulants de chocolate jajaja os dejo trabajar :)-_ .

Sin soltar el móvil vuelve a llamar , esta vez a su tía. -Tía Emm, si soy yo... No, no pasa nada, es solo que hoy Kate nos invita a cenar en su casa... Si si, pero cocino yo, sabes que me gusta mucho cocinar y así aprovecho y le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mi y toda la ayuda que me está dando_. _Si si, a las nueve... Te quiero, chao chao. - y cuelga.

Se pasea por la cocina buscando ingredientes para el menú que tiene preparado. En cuanto llegue Alexis deberán ir al súper para que Salma pueda preparar la lasaña de verduras y los coulants que tiene pensado hacer. Se pone a ver el horno para saber como funciona y en ese momento llaman al timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- y abre la puerta encontrándose a una pelirroja que sujeta una tarrina de helado- Lexi!- y se lanza a abrazarla. Alexis le devuelve el abrazo y pasa dentro del apartamento. Salma coge el helado y lo mete en el congelador -Llamo un momento a Beckett y nos vamos, espera unos minutos y ahora te cuento- coge el móvil y empieza a marcar mientras la pelirroja abre el helado para empezar a tomarlo. Salma le recrimina con un falso enfado – ¡Es mi helado!-y hunde una cuchara en el antes de tomarlo.

-Vamos Salm, aun por encima que te lo compro y piensas guardártelo para ti...- la morena la manda callar y hace señas diciendo que su interlocutora ya está al habla.

-Hola, ¿molesto? Verás es que tengo que ir al súper a comprar ingredientes para la cena y como por ahora aún no sé usar ganzúas no sé como abrir la puerta...- mientras espera la respuesta coge otra cucharada de helado.- Ah, vale, perfecto... Si si, adiós. - y cuelga. L

e quita la cuchara que Alexis está a punto de tomarse. -Y ahora vamos.- y la levanta de la silla en la que está sentada dirigiéndose con ella hacia la salida.

-¿Me quieres contar qué haces en casa de Beckett y por qué cenamos hoy aquí?- comenta la pelirroja al tiempo que se mete en el ascensor.

-Verás Lex, ¿sabes que llevo buscando a mi madre desde que tengo uso de razón?- la pelirroja asiente.- ¿Y sabes que últimamente estoy un poco rara?- y la otra vuelve a asentir.- Pues verás, he encontrado a mi madre.- responde con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

La pelirroja se lanza a sus brazos -¡Dios Salm! ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes? Espera un momento...- y se separa del abrazo mientras salen ambas del ascensor- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene que ver Kate en esto?

Salma se adelanta unos pasos pero Alexis se apresura hasta ponerse a su altura. -Salma, ¡habla! ¿A caso Beckett te ayudó a encontrarla?- Salma niega.- ¿Entonces? Vamos Salm, siempre tienes tanta labia y ahora...

-Beckett es mi madre.- dice seriamente.

-¿¡QUÉ?! Salma, estas bromas no se hacen.- Salma que se había parado continúa andando hasta el súper y se adentra en él. La pelirroja la alcanza una vez que la morena. -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Pero cómo...? - preguntó a gritos en medio de la seccion de frutas y verduras.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? Te cuento todo, pero ahora cógeme unos champiñones de ahí.- le dice entre risas a su mejor amiga.- Pregunta y yo respondo, pero cógeme los champis mientras yo cojo el resto de las verduras

-Vaaaaale ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde mi cumpleaños.

-¿Por eso estabas tan rara y te encontré llorando en sus brazos?

-Exacto, cógeme unas espinacas de ahí arriba.

-¿Lo sabe mi padre? ¿Estas están bien?

-Si y si, coge también un calabacín.

-¿Y qué dijo mi padre? ¿Vas a hacer tu lasaña de verduras?

-Pues creo que al principio se enfadó, pero hace un rato cuando estaba en el apartamento tras comer con Kate lo llamé y lo hice venir y lo que pasó ya te enteraras jejeje. Si, voy a hacer mi lasaña de verduras y mi coulant de arándanos. ¿Te preparo unas creps para ti?

-¿Qué pasó después? ¡No sabes cuanto echo de menos tus coulants! No, no apetecen hoy creps, quizás mañana. ¿Vamos?

Salma asintió y se agarró al brazo de su amiga y ambas pusieron rumbo hacia la caja para pagar y salir. La pelirroja seguía impactada tras la noticia que su mejor amiga le acababa de dar. Dándole vueltas al tema no se enteró de que Salma ya había pagado y estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Pelirroja, ¡vamos!- le dice agitando el brazo para llamar su atención. La aludida reaccionó y se acercó hasta su amiga quitándole una de las bolsas de la compra. -¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Te enterarás de ello en la cena- le responde mientras le echa la lengua.

-Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a tener en ascuas...- mira el móvil para comprobar la hora- ... cuatro horas?

-Exacto, si quieres distraerte me puedes ayudar a cocinar.-le responde con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amiga.

-No cambiarás Salma.

-¡Nunca!- y tras decir esto se adentran en el piso del apartamento de la detective. Salma deja las bolsas en la entrada y levanta el felpudo encontrándose con una llave debajo.- Ahora cuando estemos borrachas ya sabemos a qué casa venir y como entrar.

-Igual Kate no nos mata si le llegamos borrachas a casa, igual.- y ambas estallan a reir.

-Venga pongámonos manos a la obra, tu vete sacando los ingredientes de las bolsas mientras yo busco una fuente para preparar la lasaña y una batidora y una balanza para hacer los coulants.- le dice Salma a Alexis.

-De acuerdo, pongo música en el móvil ¿vale?- Salma asiente y mientras empieza a sonar "Chandelier" ambas comienzan a hacer sus tareas para preparar la cena.

* * *

**Capítulo de transición, no me matéis. Si tardo en escribir que sepáis que es por culpa de Paula por no darme el gusto de decir que molo jajajajaja**


	21. Wings

****Pequeña aclaración: Como dije en el sumary, esta historia es un poco-bastante- AU. Beckett, rondaría su edad real, los 36 años y así sería más lógico la edad de Salma. ****

****Después de esto: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! He de decir que no es una de mis épocas favoritas del año pero como sé que si que lo es de mucha gente me siento generosa y me dispongo a subir un capítulo a modo de regalo. Ahora sería el momento de subir un capítulo navideño pero no seguiría el time line de la historia así que no tendría sentido hacerlo. Prometo que en algún momento pueda subir el que tengo preparado para estas fechas. Tras esto ahí va el capítulo.****

****21.****

La tarde en la 12th había pasado con cierta intranquilidad, tanto Kate como Rick se temían la reacción de Alexis. Pero todo se calmó cuando la detective recibió un mensaje de su hija.

_-Aunque parezca que haya pasado un tornado por la cocina, hemos sido nosotras cocinando. __Tranquilos, Lexi se lo ha tomado bien, al principio le costó comprenderlo pero ahora ya está. A las 21! Salma :*-_

Kate le pasó el móvil a su chico escritor y éste suspiró aliviado. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Beckett le indicó la sala de descanso y ambos se dirigieron hacia ella. Cuando llegaron a ella, Castle comenzó a preparar café para ambos y comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que Alexis sigue siendo más adulta que yo. Siento mi reacción- dijo al tiempo que buscaba la esencia de vainilla.

A Beckett no le importó donde estaban y se le acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un pequeño beso en la nuca. A pesar de que Gates ya sabía su relación, les había prohibido cualquier muestra pública de cariño pero hoy era un día especial, ¡le acababa de pedir matrimonio! Rick al principio se sorprendió pero se dejó hacer. Se giró y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios para terminar abrazados antes de ser interrumpidos por Ryan que entró en la sala.

-Esto... siento interrumpir pero ha llegado el sospechoso.-dijo al tiempo que miraba al suelo avergonzado por haber cortado el rollo- ¿Os encargáis vosotros?

Kate asintió y agarró la taza para llevarla a su escritorio y tomarla tras salir del interrogatorio. Después del interrogatorio se irían a casa para someterse al peor interrogatorio de todos, el de sus familiares.

Tras el interrogatorio ambos salieron con una sonrisa por haber conseguido la confesión que esperaban. El café ya estaba frío así que ambos decidieron no tomarlo y esperar a llegar a casa.

* * *

La música se escuchaba desde las escaleras, _Wings _de Birdy sonaba a todo volumen en el apartamento de la detective. Al tiempo que abrían la puerta, Castle y Beckett se encontraron a Salma y a Alexis bailando y cantando en medio de la cocina mientras preparaban una especie de postre. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de los dos mayores, las jóvenes dejaron sus cantos y sus bailes para ir a saludarlos.

-Ey, hola.- y Salma dio un beso en la mejilla a Rick mientras Alexis abrazaba a su padre. -Estamos haciendo lasaña de verduras y coulants con arándanos. - y mientras decía esto, se intercambiaron los papeles, Salma abrazaba a Castle y Alexis daba un beso a Kate.

Ambas volvieron a la cocina seguidas por sus padres. La detective no pudo resitirse a un hundir el dedo en la masa homogénea que Salma estaba batiendo.

-Mmm, esto está buenísimo- decía al tiempo que sacaba el dedo de la boca.- ¿Cómo no me has cocinado antes?- y mientras comentaba esto, depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hija. -Son las ocho y media, me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo a poner la mesa, ¿os parece?

Richard, que se había puesto a poner la mesa con su hija, contestó desde la otra punta de la sala

-¿No puedo acompañarte?- dijo levantando las cejas de manera provocativa.

-¡CASTLE!- le advirtió Kate

-¡PAPÁ!- replicó Alexis avergonzada al mismo tiempo que la detective

-¡CASIL!- Salma por no quedarse sola también gritó su nombre entre risas.

-Esto de que seáis tres contra mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia.- e intentó sin éxito poner cara de enfadado.

Siguieron poniendo la mesa y cocinando hasta que Kate salió de la ducha y se puso a ayudar a Salma con los postres.

-Salma, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- y se acercó a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿puedes ir removiendo esto mientras le añades ese chocolate?´- le dijo señalando un bol con chocolate fundido. -Yo voy a ver como está la lasaña.

Beckett hizo lo que la joven le dijo y mezcló los ingredientes.

-No, así no. Coge la batidora mejor, la varilla es para los huevos y el azúcar, que le eché harina antes y si no queda con grumos. Parece ser que la cocina no es lo tuyo ¿eh mami? - y tras decirle esto se acercó buscando unos guantes o un paño para quitar la lasaña del horno. Kate no pudo evitar sonreir y quedarse mirando a su hija. Adoraba como sonaba la palabra mamá o mami en su boca.

En la otra punta del apartamento Rick y Alexis sentados en el sofá hablaban sobre el tema de la cena.

-Estoy tan feliz porque Kate sea la madre de Salma, siempre la traté como una hermana y ahora...¡va a ser mi hermanastra! Eso si, no te perdono que le pidieras matrimonio delante de Salma y no delante mío. Menos mal que Salma siempre graba todo. Papá estoy tan contenta y soy tan feliz... Al fin una familia en condiciones y no algo como lo que tenías con Gina. - y tras decir esto se abrazó a su padre que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas debido a sus palabras.

Tras soltarse del abrazo de su padre se dirigió a junto Salma y le susurró -Pásame el vídeo de la pedida, ¡ya! ¡Salma, qué vamos a ser hermanas!- y ambas se abrazaron entre risas.- Y ahora déjame hacer sufrir un poco a tu madre.-

-Vamos Lexi, no seas mala.- replicó Salma

-Sólo un poquito, ya verás como te ríes. No va a ser nada malo.- y ambas sonrieron. La pelirroja se acercó a la detective por detrás para levantarle el brazo derecho para poder ver el anillo. - ¡NO! ¿SE LO HAS PEDIDO PAPÁ? ¿Y YO ME LO HE PERDIDO? NO PUEDE SER.- Kate puso cara de circunstancia y se sonrojó. -Esto, Alexis, yo...- no pudo terminar, fue interrumpida por la joven.

-¿Cómo pudiste aceptar sin estar yo delante? ¿Y si aceptaste delante de Salma, verdad? Claro como ella es la favorita...- intentó poner cara de enfadada pero tras la cara asustada de Kate no pudo evitar echarse a reír acompañada de Salma y Rick. -Estoy tan contenta Kate, ¡al fin!- y se lanzó a abrazarla. -Ahora si voy a tener una familia, una familia de verdad- y mientras estaba abrazada, con un gesto invitó a Salma a unirse al abrazo y ésta enseguida se acobijó entre los brazos de su madre y su futura hermanastra. Richard cogió el móvil y no dudó en capturar ese dulce y tierno momento. Y no tardó en unirse a ellas. El abrazo fue interrumpido por el timbre. Los invitados estaban llegando.

-A coger el toro por los cuernos. - dijo Salma antes de soltarse del abrazo de Kate y darle un beso.- ¿Vamos?- Kate asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Martha y Emily se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta con una botella de vino y unos pasteles. Ambas formaban un tornado, y como tal entraron y empezaron a repartir besos a todos. Volvieron a llamar al tiembre y ésta vez fue Salma la que abrió, encontrándose a Jim en el otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, pase por favor- dijo apartándose a un lado y cediéndole el paso a Jim. -Soy Salma – y se adelantó para darle dos besos. Jim reconoció esos ojos, los reconocería entre millares y no pudo reprimir la ganas de abrazar a la que era su nieta. Además, Salma era una copia casi exacta de su madre a su edad y eso no pasó inadvertido a Jim.

-No te puedes hacer idea el bien que me hace encontrarte- le susurró Jim al oído mientras seguía abrazándola. Salma no pudo evitar sonreír y que algunas lágrimas acechasen a sus ojos.

Kate, desde el otro lado del apartamento ya se había enterado de la llegada de su padre pero no quería interrumpir ese momento. Cuando los ojos de su padre se encontraron con los suyos pudo sentir la emoción de él. Se acercó a ambos y abrazó a su padre, que seguía viendo hacia Salma.

\- Es como tú a su edad. Sois idénticas.- dijo todavía emocionado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que voy a ser tan guapa como ella cuando crezca?- dijo la joven entre sonrisas arrancando una sonrisa a ambos.

-Probablemente- le dijo Kate y al tiempo jugaba con la coleta de Salma. Mientras Jim y Beckett se dirigían a la mesa, Salma se desvió para ir a por la lasaña y servirla al resto de comensales. Cuando llegó a la mesa con la cena, todos la esperaban sentados y con sus copas ya llenas, los mayores con el vino que habían traído Emily y Martha; y las copas de las dos jóvenes estaban llenas de refresco.

* * *

Cenaron todos y alabaron a la cocinera, que orgullosa, sonreía a los piropos recibidos por los comensales. Unos minutos antes de terminar de cenar, Salma y Alexis se fueron hacia la cocina a meter el postre en el horno. Mientras esperaban a que se hicieran, comenzaron a hablar de los preparativos de la boda.

-Lexi, vamos a hacer una súper boda, mejor que la de Ken y Barbie.-

-Yo he visto ayer un vestido que para ir de dama de honor sería precioso, mira, le quité una foto.- y sacando el móvil le enseña a la morena un vestido largo color rosa palo con una sola asa y el hombro al descubierto y un pequeño cinturón de perlas por debajo del pecho.- No me digas que no es precioso.

-Pelirroja, ya tenemos vestidos para las damas de honor.- y le dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - Y para el pelo podríamos llevar un recogido bajo, con una corona de flores.

-¡Si! Y nuestros colgantes y unos zapatos a jueco con la corona de flores. ¡Vamos a ir preciosas!- dijo mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía de felicidad.

\- Y mi madre podía llevar en el vestido un lazo o un detalle del mismo color que el nuestro. Ya me la imagino con un vestido blanco, largo, sencillo, con un lazo rosa palo y...¡VA A SER GENIAL!- y una sonrisa les aparece a ambas en la boca.

-A todo esto Salm, primero hay que buscar fecha y lugar. Aunque lugar ya lo tenemos...- dice pensativa.

-¿A sí? ¿Dónde?- la pelirroja va a contestar pero Salma se lo impide -¡Los Hamptons! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta? Ahora coge ese calendario de ahí y busquemos fecha, tenemos...- y vio el reloj para comprobar cuanto tiempo le quedaba a los coulants- tres minutos para encontrar una fecha.

Ambas se lanzaron sobre el calendario y empezaron a buscar la fecha perfecta.

\- Este verano ya no, porque es muy pronto.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Y el que viene es muy tarde- contestó la morena.

-En septiembre empezamos la universidad y vamos a estar muy agobiadas. A todo esto,¿dónde vas a estudiar Salm?  
\- Y en octubre yo me voy quince días a Michigan. Aún no lo sé, pero centrémonos en lo que estamos, quedan dos minutos.

\- Noviembre no estaría mal. Lo malo es que va a hacer un poco de frío.

\- ¡Venga ya Lexi, noviembre es perfecto! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bonitas que son las puestas de sol? Ya tenemos mes, sólo falta el día, veamos... ¡QUEDA UN MINUTO!

-Pues el dia... ¿qué tal el 10?- ni principios ni finales, así podemos salir tranquilas en Halloween-

-Pues dicho queda, ¡el día 10 de noviembre nos vamos de boda!- y ambas empezaron a dar saltitos y a aplaudir hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el '¡Ring!' del horno que anunciaba que los pasteles ya estaban listos.

Cada una fue preparando uno por uno los coulants. Una servía el helado de vainilla que los acompañaba y la otra vertía un poco de la salsa de arándanos recién hecha.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de preparar todo, se dirgieron a la mesa llevando poco a poco el postre mientras recogían los platos y la fuente de la cena. Y llegó el momento de empezar a dar las noticias por las cuales se estaba celebrando aquella cena. Rick decidió ser el primero en hablar, apretó la mano de Beckett, que estaba sentado a su derecha y luego la de Alexis que estaba sentada a su izquierda y le sonrió a Salma, que se encontraba a la derecha de su madre. Y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, aunque cada uno puso una excusa a su respectivos invitados para estar aquí, esta cena no es ni para agradecerle a Kate algo ni para celebrar nuestro aniversario ni nada por el estilo. Esta cena es por dos causa, dos noticias que creemos convenientes deciros a todos los que estáis aquí antes que a nadie. -Las caras de los asistentes que no sabían de qué iba el tema mostraban cierta preocupación.- La primera noticia es que después de mucho tiempo intentando conquistarla, por fin lo logré del todo y... ¡NOS CASAMOS!- dijeron Kate y Rick al mismo tiempo mientras la detective mostraba su anillo orgullosa.

\- El día 10 de noviembre en Los Hamptons – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa recibiendo una mirada estrañada de su padre y de Kate- ¿Qué pasa? Salma y yo somos las _wedding planner _ya tenemos la fecha y el lugar, y los vestidos de las damas de honor también.- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa enorme, idéntica que la de Salma.

Rick y Kate recibieron la enhorabuena de Jim, Martha y Emily, aunque esta última no entendía muy bien que hacía ella allí. Sabía que Rick quería a Salma como a una hija, pero no llegaba a comprender porque la invitaban a esa cena como si fuera una más de la familia. Aún así no le dio importancia y felicitó a ambos.

-Oh querida, ya era hora. Pero Richard dijo que había dos noticias. ¿Acaso estás embarazada?- preguntó Martha mientras abrazaba a su futura nuera.

-No,no estoy embarazada- dijo Kate sonrojada y observó a Alexis y a Salma aguantándose la risa. Ambas conocían perfectamente a Martha y se esperaban algún comentario del estilo.

-Pues más os vale no tardar tanto en darme un nieto, que aunque Alexis es adorable, ya no llama tanto la atención como cuando iba a pasear con ella en el carrito.- Tras ese comentario las dos jóvenes no pudieron aguantar más la risa.

-Madre, ¡por favor!- le reprendió Richard sin poder reprimirse una sonrisa tras la cara de circunstancia que le había quedado a su novia. -La otra noticia no me incumbe tanto a mi, lo que quiero decir es...- Salma no lo dejó terminar.

-Lo que quiere decir Casil es que he encontrado a mi madre.- tras la cara de sorpresa que puso su tía, Salma se dirigió directamente a ella. - Tía Emily, te presento a mi madre, Katherine Beckett.


	22. Verdades que salen a la luz

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento, no tengo perdón. Pero no ha sido culpa mía la falta de inspiración, si no de Paula (culpas a ella). Ahora sin más dilación, ahí os dejo el capítulo. Espero que entendáis los saltos de tiempo, si no, dejad rw, aunque sé que no me las merezco usarlas para echarme la bronca por tardar tanto en escribir. Saludos, Reich.**

**22\. Verdades que salen a la luz.**

-No, Salma cariño, aguanta, la ambulancia ya está llegando. -Kate sujetaba a su hija en sus brazos mientras intentaba para la hemorragia que salí de su brazo. -Por favor cariño, abre los ojos. -La joven abrió los ojos y con ellos le mostró a su madre todo el miedo que tenía. -No pasa nada mi amor, la ambulancia ya viene en camino. Además, estoy aquí- y tras decirle eso, depositó un beso en su cabeza mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas que llevaba guardando desde que la bala impactó en el cuerpo de su hija. Había sido idea de Esposito llevar a la joven a por un sospechoso el cual no parecía peligroso pero tratándose de un criminal "los parecerer" no son viables.

-Kate, tienes que soltarla, los médicos ya están aquí. -Rick, que también tenía los ojos lagrimosos, se acercó a su futura mujer y su futura hijastra intentando llevarse a la primera para que los médicos pudieran transportar a Salma y extraerle la bala. -Vamos cariño, déjalos trabajar- y se agachó agarrándola del brazo sin surgir efecto. La detective seguía abrazada a su hija, sin dejar de darle besos en la cabeza y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien. - ¡Kate! Deja a los médicos trabajar, si no, no podremos decir con certeza que todo estará bien- y ahí fue cuando Kate reaccionó.

-¡No puedo dejarla Rick, es mi hija!¡MI hija! Si le pasase algo ahora mismo no me lo perdonaría- y tras decir eso se abrazó a Rick, dejando salir todas su lágrimas y dejando a Esposito y Ryan bastante asombrados, mientras veía como metían a la joven en la ambulancia.

A pesar de haber pasado ya una semana desde aquella cena en la que le habían comunicado a todos la noticia de la boda y la relación paterno-filial de Kate y Salma, la detective no lo había comunicado aún en la 12th, sólo Lanie y Gates lo sabían. Por lo tanto ese último comentario de Beckett había dejado impactados a los otros dos detectives.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Tú hija?! -exclamó Esposito todavía asombrado. -¿Cómo que tu hija? Beckett, ¿cómo no nos lo has dicho?-

-Si Javi, mi hija, la que ahora mismo se está desangrando de camino a un hospital por culpa de tu idea de que _le hará bien ver como se mueve la gente de este mundo_.- comentó imitando la voz del detective. -¡Cómo le pase algo te juro que me las pagas Javier Esposito!-

-Vamos Beckett, no te pongas así es una simple bala- comentó Ryan intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No me digas que me calme Ryan, tú más que nadie sabe lo que es sufrir por una hija, y más si llevas 17 años sin saber nada de ella. No voy a permitir alejarme ahora de ella- y sin nada más que decir, dejando a todos callados por el enfado que llevaba encima por toda la rabia contenida, se acercó al coche donde ya la esperaba Rick, quien no quisiera inmiscuirse en la discusión para poner rumbo al hospital donde atenderían a la joven.

* * *

-Si tia, mi madre, Kate Beckett es mi madre- dijo la joven mientras la cara de circunstancia de su tia se hacía más inminente- Me lo dijo el día de mi cumpleaños por la noche, en la playa- como su tía no reaccionaba, Salma empezó a sacudirle ligeramente el hombro- Tia, tia!- finalmente obtuvo una respuesta.

-¿Tu madre?¿Tú eres su madre?- dijo refiriéndose a Kate quién solo pudo responder con un "si" susurrado. -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ven aquí!-y se levantó a abrazar a la detective ante la mirada perpleja de todos los comensales. -Desde que he llegado a Nueva York no he hecho más que escuchar palabras buenas hacia ti tanto de Salma, como de Alexis, Martha o Rick. Y aunque nunca había pensado en quien sería la madre de mi niña, en estas últimas semanas, al conocerte, fui creando una idea, una persona muy parecida a ti. Cabe decir además que el parecido es bastante.- y luego se acercó a junto su sobrina para abrazarla- Al fin lo has conseguido, estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿no crees que ahora que la has encontrado deberías dejar la idea de hacerte policía y estudiar medicina? No soportaría que te pasara nada, ni yo ni ninguno de los aquí presentes, o eso me gustaría pensar.

* * *

Le escocía el brazo, no paraba de sangrar y estaba temerosa. No solo por la herida, si no por la bronca que le iban a echar su madre y su tía. Una por no obedecer cuando le dijo que no fuera a esa detención y otra por el tema del que llevaban discutiendo desde que conociera la identidad de su madre: dejar la preparación para policía.

Salma tenía una lucha interna con este tema, por una parte ella también temía por su vida, si esto le acababa de pasar estando sólo de ayudante para conocer lo básico no querría ni imaginarse lo que le podría pasar cuando fuera una policía plenamente. Pero por otra parte estaba el tema de la justicia, ella había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero sentía la necesidad de seguir ayudando a toda esa gente que necesitase ayuda o justicia.

Con esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza llegó al hospital, donde la metieron rápidamente en trauma. Su médico,el doctor Owen Hunt le dijo que la tendría que operar, pero que había que esperar por su madre para que firmara la autorización. La bala no había llegado al hueso, pero se había incrustado en el músculo por lo que tendrían que abrirle el brazo y suturarle para que no perdiera demasiada movilidad. "Genial, allá va la idea de ser policía" .En ese mismo momento entró su madre y Rick que se acercaron rápidamente. La detective empezó a repartirle besos por toda la cara.

-Mamá, para por favor. Estoy bien, sigo viva, pero como no firmes rápido el papel me moriré, pero de dolor- dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa- Así que por favor, firma el papel para que me puedan sedar y operarme.

Kate aunque quisiera firmar el papel no podía, no tenía la custodia de Salma y por lo tanto tuvieron que esperar a que llegara Emily, a la cual el escritor había llamado previamente para avisarle. Mientras la tía de la joven llegaba, le administraron una dosis de morfina para aliviarle el dolor y esta, medio sedada, empezó a desvariar.

-Mamá,¿ dónde está Rick? ¿Lo puedo llamar papá? ¿Sabes? Lexi y yo queremos hermanitos, yo quiero una niña, que se llame Lola y ella quiere un niño que se llame Jamie, pero tiene que ser una niña vale. Si no me enfado, mami porfa quedate embarazada de una niña.- y tras arrancarle varias carcajadas al escritor y a su musa, la joven se quedó a dormir mientras su tia llegaba a la sala de trauma para firmar el papel.

-¡Santo dios! Mi niña, ¿qué te ha pasado? Richard, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- se abalanzó sobre la joven y comenzó a besarle la cabeza como antes había echo su madre. Firmó el papel en seguida y mientras observaba como se llevababan a su niña al quirófanio, se acercó a la detective, que se encontraba llorando en los brazos de Rick mientras éste le iba susurrando palabras conciliadoras que Emily no era capaz de comprender. -Katherine, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Es todo culpa mía Emily, no debería haberme interpuesto en su vida, solo le traigo problemas, mira como está- dijo hundiendo su cara en sus manos, sin ser capaz de mirar a la mujer a la cara.

-Vamos Katherine, ambas sabemos lo feliz que es Salma desde que te conoce, es otra. Y también ambas sabemos lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser y me apuesto lo que quieras a que si no la hubieras encontrado tú, ella te hubiera encontrado a ti. Y ahora más que nunca, necesito que estés ahí para ella, porque debo volver a Michigan por lo menos dos semanas y no creo que pueda viajar la niña tal y como está y no sé, pensé que quizás sería el momento perfecto para que ambas pudierais convivir 24 horas al día, y quizás seas capaz de convencerla de que deje esta profesión, sé que no será fácil, pero también sé que solo te haría caso a ti en decisión. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás cuidarmela dos semanas?

* * *

-Hey, hola dormilona- le dijo entre susurros la detective mientras la joven abría los ojos tras los efectos de la anestesia.- ¿Qué tal estás?- poco a poco Salma fue abriendo más y más sus ojos, hasta encontrarse con los de su madre, que estaban un poco enjuagados en lágrimas.

Un tímido "hola" salió de sus labios, y con la mano que no tenían inmovilizada a causa de la operación buscó la mano de su madre, que enseguida se la agarró y comenzo a acariciar sus mejillas. -Todo salió bien, han extirpado la bala sin problemas, ahora deberás tener reposo por lo menos 15 días y luego comenzarás unos pequeño ejercicios de rehabilitación. -Salma quiso protestar pero Kate se lo impidió- No tienes opciones a replicar, si te hubieras quedado en el coche y me hubieras obedecido no estarías así- Salma cerró los ojos a modo de resignación y los abrió en cuanto escuchó la voz de su tía entrando en la habitación.

-Cariño, ¿qué tal estás?- le preguntó Emily mientras depositaba sonoros besos en su cabellera- Te he traído las chocolatinas que a ti te gustan y el ordenador para que no te aburras mientras estás aquí. Mira que bien que vas a tener tiempo de sobra de terminarte las temporadas que te quedan de "Anatomía de Grey". He aprovechado y te he pagado dos meses en "Netflix"-

-Gracias tia, eres la mejor. Tú me traes cosas que me gustan nada más despertarme y no me echas la bronca como otras de la habitación- y miró sutilmente hacia Kate esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si la bronca viene ahora. Tú prepárate. Vamos a ver cariño, ya has encontrado a tu madre, ya tienes una "herida de guerra". ¿En serio te merece la pena seguir estudiando para ser policía? Tienes unas notas buenísimas, ¿las vas a desaprovechar en esto? No quiero ofenderte Katherine, pero es que veo más a la niña estudiando Medicina o Jurídicas. Y no me pongas ninguna cara, es más, no voy a permitir que te metas en la Academia. No me puedo arriesgar a perderte Salma, si ahora que estás de ayudante ya has acabado así, (que por cierto, ¡cuándo te digan que te quedes en el coche, TE QUEDAS EN EL COCHE, y más si te lo dice tu madre!) no me quiero imaginar que te puede pasar el día de mañana cuando si llegas a ser una detective de verdad. Así que , lo siento mucho, pero mientras vivas en mi casa no vas a estudiar para ser detective de homicidios.

Salma no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra mientras su tía hablaba, ya tenía una decisión tomada desde antes de entrar en el quirófano. Se quedó muda haciendo así que Kate empezara a hablar.

-Salma, tu tía tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho. Ya me tienes, no quieras perderme. No te puedes hacer idea de como he sufrido mientras te desangrabas en mis brazos- los ojos de la detective comenzaron a albergar lágrimas que acabaron saliendo sin que pudiera remediarlo. -Aún estás a tiempo Salm, cambia de carrera, por favor.

Esta vez le tocó a ella hablar, no sin antes coger la mano de su madre y llevársela hacia sus labios, depositando allí un beso a modo de reconforte. Y comenzó a hablar ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

-Si me hubierais dejado hablar sabríais que tengo ya una opción decidida y que no habrá modo de cambiarla. Nueva York, voy a estudiar medicina en Columbia. Estoy cerca vuestra y no estudio para ser policia pero si para ser forense. Se de alguien a quien le va a hacer mucha ilusión trabajar conmigo, y así en cierto modo trabajaremos juntas- dijo esto última mirando a su madre, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Beckett y Emily se miraron no muy convencidas, pero bueno, algo era algo.

* * *

**Se avecina convivencia madre e hija. Siento si hay algún error en el tema referido a la medicina, pero digamos que no es mi fuerte. Nos vemos,esta vez, próximamente, lo prometo.**


	23. For lovers only

**Hola a todos, he actualizado el capítulo anterior con una pequeña conversación pero retomamos ya este. Espero que os guste.**

**23.**

-Te han dicho que no cojas peso y que guardes reposo con el brazo. Deja ahí la maleta y cuelga el teléfono, no es bueno que andes así teniendo aun el hombro malo- reprendió Kate a su hija mientras cogía las llaves para abrir la puerta del apartamento en el que iban a vivir las dos juntas. Aunque Richard las había invitado a hospedarse en su loft, ambas negaron objetando que así aprovecharían para conocerse mejor. -Salm, cuelga ya el teléfono, llevas desde que salimos del hospital con él pegado a la oreja y te han dicho que mantengas el hombro bajo.

-Ya voy sargento- dijo mientras con una mano taponaba el auricular del Iphone y con la otra hacia una especie de saludo militar-Luego te llamo, te quiero, chao- y colgó. -¡Mamá! Estaba hablando con Dylan...- protestó al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá.- Llevo sin verlo casi una semana y lo echo de menos- dijo haciendo pucheritos.

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero tienes que descansar el brazo, ya sabes lo que te han dicho. -Desde la habitación, Beckett acomodaba parte de la ropa de su hija.- ¿Quieres algo?

-Si me dices donde está el agua y me dejas colocar a mi mi ropa , sí, si quiero algo. Si no,no-hablaba al tiempo que se iba acercando a la que sería su habitación estos días. Kate observó a su hija negando con la cabeza y acercándose a ella.

-Tienes que descansar, te operaron hace apenas tres días y has tenido muchísima suerte de que te dieran tan temprano el alta, así que- giró a su hija hacia el salón y la abrazó por detrás intentando no latismarla y comenzó a andar con ella así abrazada hasta el sofá- te vas a quedar aquí mientras yo colocó tu ropa y no vas a protestar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te quedas conmigo? Porfa, solo un ratito, ya colocarás después la ropa- ante la cara de cachorro de la joven, la detective no pudo hacer más que sentarse y dejar que su hija apoyara su cabeza en las piernas de esta, mientras jugaban con los mechones de su pelo. -Y ahora que estás aquí...- la cara de la joven cambió de una cara de perrito degollado a una sonrisa pícara que no pasó desapercibida para su madre, sacudiendo la cabeza y diciendo "oh, no" antes de echarse a reír. Salma sacó un fajo de revistas de debajo del sofá que estaban llenas de post-its y anotaciones- Ahora que estás aquí toca elegir. Hoy quiero dejar elegidos por lo menos el lugar, las flores,el horario y el borrador de la lista de invitados. Y tampoco hay peros, Alexis en estos mismos momentos está a punto de entrar por esa puerta con Rick para decidirlo.

Y se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Rick y Alexis, cargados con varias bolsas del súper que contenían helados para pasar el caluroso día que tenían por delante.

-Esto de que seáis dos y estéis tan compenetradas no me gusta nada- dijo Castle mientras se acercaba hacia el sofá para besar a la detective y saludar a la joven- He traído helado de yogur con cereza- dijo sonriéndole a esta última mientras levantaba una de las bolsas. En ese momento Alexis también se acercó a saludar a madre e hija con dos besos y se sentó al lado de Kate, dejando a ésta en el medio de ambas.

-¡Toca elegir! A ver, como sabemos que quieres algo sencillo hemos pensado en Los Hamptons para celebrar el enlace-comentó Alexis mientras sacaba su IPad del bolso para abrir una carpeta llena de documentos acerca de la boda.- Como segunda opción tenemos un salón a las afueras de Manhattan, es este- y abrió un documento que contenía varias fotos del local.

* * *

Tras haber pasado parte de la mañana cerrado detalles de la que las jóvenes catalogaban como "La Boda del Año", Rick y Kate comenzaron a preparar la comida mientras Alexis y Salma pasaban todo lo hecho hasta ese momento a un nuevo documento.

-Recapitulemos- comentó la morena mientras la pelirroja anotaba todo en la tablet.- La boda será en Los Hamptons, e irá desde las doce de la mañana, que empezará la ceremonia, hasta las tres de la tarde, que empezará el banquete y luego hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Los arreglos florares serán con rosas pequeñas en blanco y orquídeas en rosa claro. La lista de invitados no la volvemos a repasar porque ya la hemos repasado unas cuántas veces- en ese momento, Salma dio un pequeño codazo a Alexis para llamar su atención y le susurró un "vamos a picarlos un poco" y ambas pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa.- Aunque pienso que deberías de invitar a ese tal Josh, tengo ganas de conocerlo- dijo mientras levantaba el cuello para ver por encima del sofá la cara de su madre, que se había girado quedándose con la boca medio abierta y los ojos medio cerrados , mientras Rick directamente se había quedado quieto como una estatua. Alexis aprovechó y los fotografió, haciendo que Salma estallara en una carcajada- Tenías que haberte visto. Ah no, espera, que puedes verte- dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto que Alexis acababa de sacarle.- Ahora en serio, a Josh no, pero Dylan y Brandon podrían venir- ambas pusieron cara de cachorrito.

-Ya veremos- dijo con cierta cara de enfado la detective.

* * *

La comida transcurrió y cuando terminaban de comer, Salma se levantó para recoger sus platos, siendo parada al momento por Castle.

-Ni se te ocurra pequeña, estás convaleciente, siéntate ahí y deja de mover ese brazo si quieres llevarlo descubierto en "La Boda del Año"- dijo al tiempo que abría los brazos en el aire, como señalando un cartel. -Venga, si quieres te traigo el portátil y me corriges la última novela de "Nikki Heat".

-¡Si, por favor! Tráemelo,ahora, pero no me lo traigas luego. Quiero decir, hablando claro, que os vayáis ya, que quiero estar un rato a solas con mi madre, y ya me traerás el ordenador mañana. Pero ahora, porfa Casil, sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándola y aunque ya llevo casi un mes con ella, apenas me ha llegado a nada, entre la comisaría, casos y demás sólo hablamos en la comida, y la mayoría son temas banales. Por fis- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito.

Beckett, que estaba apoyada en una columna del apartamento, miraba la escena. Ella también quería pasar tiempo con su hija. En ese momento se le acercó Alexis y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello.

-Supongo que si mi padre va a ejercer de padrastro de Salma, tu serás mi madrastra , ¿no?- preguntó la pelirroja entre sonrisas- Espero que no seas tan malvada como las de las películas de Disney.

-Por Dios Alexis- la detective pasó un brazo por detrás de la joven para acercarla a ella.- Si me llamas madrastra si que seré tan mala como las de Disney, o peor.

La pelirroja terminó abrazándola y susurrándole al oído - Lo vas a hacer muy bien Kate, sólo hay que fijarse la complicidad que tenéis entre ambas y no lleváis ni un mes juntas. La envidio. Ojalá mi madre fuera así- La detective, tras escuchar esto, no pudo evitar abrazarla más y con el mismo tono de voz le dijo - Sé que no soy tu madre, ni pretenderé nunca serlo, pero me tienes aquí para lo que quieras Alexis, quiero tanto a Salma como te quiero a ti, para mi desde hace mucho que eres como una hija. No lo olvides- y tras esto, besó la cabecera pelirroja de la chica, y terminó limpiándole la lágrima que le había salido de un ojo. -Gracias Kate.- Como respuesta, Beckett volvió a abrazar a Alexis.

Una vez se separaron, se acercó Castle , que también abrazado a Salma había observado la escena sin decir nada, y tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo. -Bueno Calabaza, ¿nos vamos? -Alexis asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a abrazar a la su "hermana" con cuidado de no dañarla.

-Tienes la mejor madre del mundo- le susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Tenemos Lexi, tenemos- la corrigió Salma- Si quedas con Brandon o hablas con Dylan dile que mañana intentaré que nos podamos ver ¿vale?-

-Vale, oye...-Alexis fue bajando el tono de voz y volvió a abrazar a Salma para hablarle al oído sin que sus padres sospecharan nada-¿cómo va el tema del vestido?-

-Hablé el otro día con mi abuelo, pero ya te contaré cuando estemos solas- se separó del abrazo y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde Rick y Kate las esperaban- Te quiero Lexi, y a ti también Rick- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también te queremos Salm, y a ti también Kate- contestó la pelirroja al tiempo que padre e hija se metían en el ascensor moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

-Al fin solas- comentó Kate mientras entraba en casa seguida por su hija. -¿Que te apetece hacer?

-¿Sofá, peli y helado?- preguntó la joven moviendo el brazo que podía mientras una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su cara.- Tenemos sofá, tenemos helado y me he traído mis dvd's de Dirty Dancing, Ghost, For Lovers Only, Mamma Mia y Los Puentes de Madison. Luego traje el resto en un pen drive porque si no ocupaban mucho en la maleta. Como irás viendo, soy muy indecisa- y se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

Beckett desde la cocina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y sacó los helados del congelador mientras Salma cogía las películas en su habitación.

-¿Cuál vemos primero? - preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba delante del reproductor de dvd's con las películas en la mano.

-Mmmm, ¿qué tal esa de For Lovers Only? ¿Era la que me dijeras que te gustaba y que era en blanco y negro no?- Salma asintió con la cabeza y puso el disco en el lector para luego dirigirse al sofá donde su madre la esperaba con los botes de helado y las cucharas.

Salma se recostó sobre las piernas de su madre como había hecho esa misma mañana y levantó la cabeza mientras empezaba la película.

-Mamá- la detective asintió sin dejar de mirar para la televisión mientras se metía una cucharada de helado en la boca.- Te quiero mucho.

* * *

**Esto avanza, no dejéis de dejar reviews, besitos Reich **


	24. Visitas

**Estamos en mi época favorita del año, ¡CARNAVAL! Como este capítulo ya lo había empezado a escribir antes no conté con ello, pero espero que para el siguiente pueda hacer uno con esa temática.**

**Capítulo 24.**

-Ey Salm, tienes visita- comentó Kate desde la cocina al tiempo que su hija iba abriendo los ojos.- Te has quedado dormida mientras veíamos la película- contestó con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que observaba a su hija desperezarse.

-No ha sido por la película, ha sido por tu culpa, por andarme en el pelo, que eso me relaja mucho.- tras girarse para hablarle descubrió tres pares de ojos que la miraban esperando que se percatara de su presencia. -¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!?- preguntó con una gran y sorprendida sonrisa.

Alexis, Dylan y Brandon se acercaron hasta el sofá para saludarla.

-Nada, que nos han dicho por ahí que te quisiste hacer la heroína interponiéndote delante de una bala y no queríamos perdernos verte quejar ahora- dijo Dylan al tiempo que se acercaba y depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de la joven.- Pero como lo vuelvas a hacer te juro que el que te dispara soy yo. Me asusté bastante Salm- le terminó diciendo mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, haciendo que ella se sonrojase.

-¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó Brandon.- Te hemos comprado entre los tres un detalle. Ahora si te parece haz más locuras de las tuyas solo por nuestros regalos eh.- Salma le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro tras decir esto, pero en seguida se abrazó a él.

-Que tenga un brazo mal no significa que también tenga el otro.- Y los cuatro empezaron a reir.

La detective se acercó hasta el salón con cuatro latas de refrescos y el bolso en la mano.

-Cariño, voy al súper que hoy viene el abuelo a cenar y no tengo nada. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?- y dicho esto le depositó un beso en la cabeza. - Alexis, por favor, mira que no levante mucho el brazo- y repitió la acción que había hecho con su hija.- Portaos bien, os quiero- y salió por la puerta.

Una vez que Kate salió por la puerta, Alexis se levantó y cogió una bolsa de regalo que había encima de la mesa.

-Oye Salm, ¿cómo va lo del vestido? Que antes me dijiste que ya hablaríamos- preguntó la pelirroja, ante la mirada atónita de Dylan y Brandon- Salm, mira que cara tienen de no enterarse de nada. ¿Se lo contamos?- Salma asintió mientras bebía de su refresco- Pues veréis, como nuestros padres se casan, Salma y yo hemos decidido hacerles un regalo especial. A parte de eso, ella le va hacer a su madre también un regalo , que le va a encantar y la va a emocionar muchísimo. ¿Os preguntaréis que va a hacer? Pues bien, le va a arreglar el vestido de su madre, o sea, de la abuela de Salm, sin que Kate se entere de nada.

-Wow enana, eso es un regalazo- comentó Dylan al tiempo que la levantaba del sofá y la sentaba en su piernas- Si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo.

-Con lo manazas que eres no me vas a servir de mucho- le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso.

Alexis que también se había sentado en las piernas de Brandon le tendió la bolsa a Salma. Con cuidado de no hacerse daño, fue abriendo la bolsa hasta descubrir lo que había dentro.

-Ja ja chicos, que graciosos, un uniforme de policía- comentó irónicamente. Siguió quitando el traje policial hasta encontrarse con una caja de bombones- pues ahora por chistosos no os pienso dar ni uno- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para llevar la caja de bombones y la ropa a su habitación.

* * *

Siguieron hablando sobre una hora más hasta que llegó Kate cargada con bolsas de la compra.

-Permítame que la ayude señorita Beckett- dijo Dylan, haciendo que el resto se echaran a reir.

-Vamos Dy, porque sea mi madre no tienes que tratarla de usted ni llamarla por el apellido-

-Ahí tiene razón Salma, Dylan, puedes llamarme Kate , que aunque se detective no muerdo.-

El chico, un poco avergonzado, se acercó hasta la puerta asintiendo y cogiendo unas de las bolsas que traía Kate. La dejó en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó hasta el salón donde Alexis y Brandon lo esperaban ya listos para marcharse.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya- dijo la pelirroja, despidiéndose con dos besos de Salma. Luego se acercó hasta la cocina y se despidió de Kate.

Dylan y Brandon también se despidieron de Salma con un beso y un abrazo correspondientemente y verbalmente de Kate.

-Alexis, ¿no te quieres quedar a cenar?- preguntó la detective acompañando a los jóvenes hasta la puerta.

-No Kate, de verdad, cenad tranquilos tú, tu padre y la enferma que con ella ya tenéis bastante que aguantar- dijo mientras le echaba la lengua a Salma, y se dirigió a esta última- Llámame luego y cuéntame sobre eso ¿vale? Os quiero- y les lanzó un beso mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Una vez solas, Beckett abrazó a su hija.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te tomaste los antibióticos?-Salma negó abrazada todavía a su madre- Pues vamos a tomarlos.

Y así abrazadas se fueron hasta la cocina.

-En uno de estos paseos abrazadas vamos a tropezar y acabar en el suelo- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en las escaleras cogiendo el vaso de agua que le ofrecía Kate.- ¿Qué vas a hacer de cena?

-Como hace calor tenía pensado hacer una ensalada césar, algo fresquito. ¿O te apetece otra cosa?- preguntó mientras abría la nevera colocando la compra.

-No, está bien- y bajó de un salto la escalera- Así te puedo ayudar un poquito. Y dime, ¿qué te pareció la peli?

Entre charlas sobre la película y diversos temas prepararon la cena y la mesa, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Jim.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas?-y se abrazó a su hija que le acababa de abrir la puerta.

-¡Abuelo!-chilló Salma antes de lanzarse corriendo a los brazos de su abuelo. Cabe decir, que la relación nieta-abuelo había sido estupenda desde un principio, pues ambos se querían mucho y se adaptaron mutuamente a la situación

-¿Que tal estás mi pequeña?¿ Qué tal ese brazo? Te he traído unos pasteles, esos de limón que tanto te gustan- y le dio una bolsa de una pastelería de la zona.

Salma se estaba llevando uno a la boca cuando la detective la reprendió.

-Ni se te ocurra comerlo ahora, que después haces como ayer y no me cenas. Guárdalo para el postre

-Solo un mordisquito mami, por fa- suplicó con unos pucheros. Viendo que no surgía efecto, decidió cambiar de táctica.- Anda mami, un mordisco solo. Que además se que tu también te mueres de ganas por probarlo- decía mientras le acercaba el pastel a la boca de la detective.

-Está bien, pero solo un mordisco- dijo levantando el dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

-De acuerdo- y tras eso, mordió el pastel bajo la atenta mirada acusadora de su madre y una sonrisa nostálgica de su abuelo.

-Katie, no sabes cuanto me acabas de recordar a tu madre cada vez que yo llegaba a casa, tras haber ganado un juicio, con aquellas milhojas de merengue que tanto te gustaban y tú querías comerlas antes de cenar y tu madre no te dejaba comerlo.- tras recibir un pequeño abrazo de su hija, las tres generaciones se dirigieron a la mesa donde una ensalada césar los estaba aguardando.

* * *

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas y los avances que habían hecho ese día respecto a la boda. En un momento de la velada, Kate se disculpó para ir al servicio y Salma comenzó a elaborar su plan.

-Abuelo, ¿te acuerdas lo que te había dicho sobre el regalo que le quería hacer a mi madre?-Jim asintió.- Pues verás, me preguntaba si alguno de estos días podría pasar por tu casa para verlo y ver que tendría que arreglar.

-Claro mi pequeña, es más, todavía conservo la máquina de coser de tu abuela, si la quieres usar...- Salma no le dejó continuar-

-Abuelo, ¿y si preparo el vestido en tu casa? Así no habría tanto peligro de que me descubriese mamá y podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece una idea estupenda- y besó la mano de su nieta.

-¿Qué te parece una idea estupenda,papá?-preguntó la detective al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa.

-Pues que mañana, esta señorita y yo nos iremos a dar un paseo por Central Park, ¿verdad?- dijo Jim mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su nieta.

-Verdad- contestó Salma mientras le guiñaba el ojo de vuelta.

-Que tramaréis vosotros dos- terminó sentenciando la detective provocando una carcajada colectiva.

Tras terminar la cena y ayudar a su hija a recoger la mesa, Jim se dispuso a irse, no sin antes concretar la cita con su nieta.

-Entonces te paso a recoger a las 4, ¿de acuerdo?- Salma asintió y se despidió de su abuelo, dándole un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Kate repitió lo que hizo su hija y también se despidió de su padre.- Te quiero Katie, y a ti también te quiero Salm.- y se fue.

* * *

-Mamá- llamó desde la puerta de su habitación sosteniendo un pijama de verano en las manos- ¿Me puedes ayudar? No me da para subir el brazo- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Oh cariño, claro. Pero no te me desanimes eh, que ya verás como en unas semanas ya mueves el brazo perfectamente-Beckett la abrazó y luego se dispuso a ayudarle con el pijama. -¿Te apetece si ponemos el colchón en el salón y hacemos una segunda sesión de cine con todo ese helado que nos trajeron Rick y Alexis, esos bombones que he visto por ahí y los pasteles de limón que te trajo el abuelo?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Salma no contestó, se levantó sin mirar a su madre y se dirigió a la cocina. La detective se asomó a la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a la joven haciendo malabares para sujetar los helados, los bombones y los pasteles. No pudo evitar echarse a reir.

-¿Me piensas ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí partiéndote de risa?- preguntó con un falso enfado, que acabó con la carcajada de ambas mujeres.

La detective acomodó el colchón, con cierta ayuda de su hija y ambas se acostaron en él mientras veían Ghost.

-Creo que me podría acostumbrar a dormir contigo, pequeña- susurró Beckett antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su hija, que se había quedado a dormir acurrucada en ella.


	25. Maldades

** Lo siento lo siento lo siento, no tengo perdón pero los estudios me están quitando la vida.**

**25.**

-Lex, si, soy yo. Mi madre se acaba de ir, apúrate que en un rato me voy a la comisaria- Salma había quedado el día anterior con su abuelo para ir a ver el que sería el vestido de boda de su madre y para empezar a arreglarlo necesitaba conocer las medidas de la detective. Como no podía tomárselas directamente pues destaparía todo el pastel, a Alexis se le había ocurrido la tarde anterior medir la ropa de su madre para conseguir las medidas precisas.

A los 15 minutos de la llamada, el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de la pelirroja.

-Traje café y vine en coche, así ya te llevo yo a la 12th de paso que voy hasta la morgue y luego no tienes excusa para no comer conmigo y con los chicos- dijo la recién llegada al tiempo que daba un beso a su "hermana".

-De acuerdo, ahora apúrate y vamos a medir eso- y se dirigieron a la habitación de la detective. Midieron varias camisas y varios pantalones y vestidos para conseguir la mayor exactitud. -Para que mi madre no sospeche tanto me voy a poner una de sus camisas y le digo que manché la que me quería poner hoy y listo.- y cogió una camisa de cuadros lilas y blancos.- Y de paso también le cojo prestada esta chupa de cuero negra- comentó mientras desenganchaba la prenda.- Ala, ya estoy, ¡vámonos!

* * *

Al poco tiempo de salir de casa, llegaron a la comisaría. Se metieron en el ascensor y subieron hasta el cuarto piso.

-Salma, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué haces con mi camisa y mi cazadora?- preguntó la detective al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla hasta llegar a las dos jóvenes con Rick siguiéndola.-

-Hola a ti también mamá- dijo mientras daba un beso a ambos.- Pues verás, estoy aquí porque me aburro en casa y me puse tu ropa porque me encantan tanto esta camisa como esta chupa- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que los presentes se echaran a reír.

-Detective Beckett, pase por mi despacho cuando pueda- salió la capitana de su despacho. -Oh Salma, Alexis ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos de visita, que aquí la enferma se aburre en casa- contestó la pelirroja- pero en seguida me voy que la doctora Parish me está esperando.

-¿Qué la doctora Parish te está esperando para qué?- preguntó Rick soltando a Salma, a la cual tenía abrazada.

-Salma hace prácticas en comisaria y nadie le dice nada. Además ya te lo avisé ayer-respondió Alexis.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal tiene el brazo?- preguntó la capitana.

-Pues bastante bien señor, lista para otra- dijo al tiempo que levantaba el brazo, sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor que no pasó inadvertida para su madre- Bueno, para otra aun no, pero va mejorando capitana.

-Se le nota lo recuperada que está- dijo irónicamente la capitana mientras sonreía ante las ocurrencias de la joven, al tiempo que Beckett ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero señor, ¿cómo va a estar recuperada si no hace ni una semana que la operaron? Debería guardar reposo absoluto pero es una cabezota- dijo Kate mientras Rick y Salma no pudieron aguantar una carcajada.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Y tú, Katherine Beckett, hablas de cabezonería?- preguntó Castle entre sonrisas, haciendo que esta vez, Alexis, Gates y Esposito y Ryan, que acababan de llegar, se rieran también.

-Minibecks,-que así era como la llamaban los compañeros de Kate- ¿qué tal ese hombro?- preguntó Ryan. Esposito se mantuvo al margen, a pesar de la mala contestación que le dio Kate en el momento del disparo esta le pidiera perdón pues lo había hecho en caliente, pero aun así se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

-Bastante bien- dijo al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda a Javier para darle a entender que no pasaba nada.

-Bueno, yo me voy, que me espera Lanie- comentó la pelirroja mientras se despedía de su padre y de Kate.

-Espera Lex, que me voy contigo y así visito a Lanie que hace mucho que no la veo. Mamá, no me esperes hasta la noche que como con ellos y luego me voy con el abuelo a dar una vuelta.- y dicho esto les dio un beso a cada uno, y se fue.

Mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban Beckett gritó -¡No te olvides las pastillas!- obteniendo como respuesta un pulgar alzado como respuesta.

* * *

-¡Hola tía Lane!- gritó Salma haciendo que la forense se sobresaltara- Venga ya, ¿trabajas con muertos y te asustas con un vivo?- dijo mientras ella y la pelirroja se reían haciendo reír también a Lanie.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas?-dijo al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes y se acercaba a saludar a las dos jóvenes.- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Muy bien- contestó Alexis.- Pues, además de que hoy empiezo las prácticas tenemos algo que contarte- comentó al tiempo que Salma sonreía tímidamente. -Verás, como bien sabes, nuestros padres se casan. Y tú como mejor amiga de Kate tendrías que ser la dama de honor.-

-Pero como estamos Lexi y yo, te tendrás que conformar en quedarte como invitada- sonrió la morena con autosuficiencia arrancando una carcajada a la médica. -Aún así como mejor amiga de mi madre, ella te va a invitar a que la ayudes a elegir su vestido de boda- y movió la cabeza hacia Alexis.

-Y ahí, entras tú en la misión- comentó la pelirroja, consiguiendo una mirada de no entender nada de lo que las jóvenes le estaban contando.- Kate se tiene que comprar el vestido más feo y más barato de la tienda, y antes de que digas nada déjanos explicarte, Salma-

-Mi madre se va a casar con el vestido de su madre, pero ella no sabe nada. El vestido lo vamos a arreglar entre Lexi y yo, y por esa razón mi madre se tiene que comprar el vestido más feo y más barato, para que no le dé pena no ponerlo cuando se "pierda" misteriosamente la noche antes de la boda. ¿De acuerdo tía Lane?- preguntó Salma al tiempo que Lanie no podía evitar que los ojos le brillaran a causa de la emoción.

-¿Sois conscientes de que probablemente le dé un infarto al corazón cuando sepa que se "perdió" el vestido, no?- preguntó la forense mientras abrazaba a las dos jóvenes.

-Si, y también somos conscientes de que cuando vea el vestido arreglado le dará otro- comentó la pelirroja haciendo reír a ambas. -Y ahora, ¡a trabajar!- y Alexis y Lanie comenzaron a hacer estudios de ADN, mientras Salma observaba y preguntaba dudas, pues en unos meses ella también estaría haciendo esas prácticas.

* * *

Estuvieron en la morgue hasta la hora de comer, cuando Lanie se fue que había quedado con Esposito para comer y Salma y Alexis habían quedado con Dylan y Brandon. Una vez llegaron a Remy's y se saludaron, Salma se sentó al lado de Dylan, apoyando la cabeza en sobre el hombro de su chico.

-Si vamos a pedir hamburguesas vas a tener que darme de comer, pues con el brazo así se me cae todo- dijo al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para mirar a su novio, el cual se giró y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-No te preocupes, que yo te doy de comer bebé- dijo al tiempo que le echaba la lengua, recibiendo un pequeño codazo de parte de Salma.

-Salm, siento interrumpir esa empalagosa pelea, pero ¿a que no adivinas quién acaba de entrar y está viendo para aquí pues creo que me ha conocido?- preguntó Alexis al tiempo que Salma se giraba descubriendo a un chico, bastante moreno y musculado sosteniendo un casco de moto y mirando fijamente para la mesa donde se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes.

-¡No me digas que es él! ¡Será capullo!- Salma estaba dispuesta a levantarse y decirle cuatro cosas a aquel hombre, hasta que fue detenida por Alexis.

-Espérate, tengo un plan mejor- se acercó por encima de la mesa a Salma y le susurró en el oído- Llámame y sígueme la corriente.

Salma esperó unos segundos y cogió el móvil y llamó a la pelirroja. Ésta, una vez le empezó a sonar el móvil se levantó hacia la puerta disculpándose con sus acompañantes y justo cuando pasaba por delante de Josh, "cogió" el teléfono y empezó su pequeño monólogo.

-Hola Beckett- dijo alzando la voz al tiempo que decía ese nombre, provocando que Josh saliera detrás de ella y se acerca para intentar escuchar algo. Alexis que lo vio venir de reojo continuó con su "teatro".- Si, está conmigo, se le debe de haber quedado el móvil sin batería. Ahora le digo que venga, ¿cómo dices? Es que no te escucho con mi padre por detrás, dile de mi parte que ya sé que os queréis mucho pero que cuando hables conmigo deje de darte beso que no te entiendo.-La pelirroja observaba como cada vez, Josh estaba más cabreado y pensó que era el momento de que Salma entrara en acción.- Está bien, espera que voy a por ella que estamos comiendo en el Remy's.- Y tras decir esto entró en el local, haciéndole señas a Salma para que se levantara y mostrándole el teléfono ante la atenta mirada del doctor motorista. Cuando Salma llegó a su lado Alexis le susurró- Haz que hablas por teléfono con tu madre, trátala mucho de mamá y mami y cosas así que en un ahora te digo algo relacionado con la boda, este verá lo que es bueno.- Y tras soltar una carcajada las dos, ambas salieron comprobando que Josh seguía apoyado en su moto observándolas.

-Si mamá, me quedé sin batería- y tras escuchar esas primeras palabras, Josh escupió todo ante lo que acababa de oír. ¿Kate? ¿Mamá? No podía tratarse de la misma persona. -Que no ma, que no me dejé las pastillas en casa... Si, sé que hoy ceno con el abuelo Jim, no te preocupes... ¿Katherine Beckett dispuesta a ir de compras con su hija? Oh mamá, me parece genial, ¡pero nos llevamos a Lexi! Además, tienes que acompañarnos a ver los vestidos que para eso vamos a ser las damas de honor de tu boda- dijo la joven al tiempo que miraba para Alexis que asentía con la cabeza y aguantaba una carcajada al observar la cara que tenía Josh en ese momento. -Mami, te dejo que voy a comer. Yo también te quiero, no sé como pude vivir estos 17 años alejada de ti. No me faltes nunca, ¡te quiero te quiero!- y antes de colgar Alexis también se unió a los 'te quieros' dirigidos supuestamente a la detective. Y así como salieron , las jóvenes entraron en el local dejando a un doctor motorista completamente anonadado y soltando una carcajada que resonó por toda la hamburguesería.

-Cuando se lo contemos a mi padre nos hace un templo- comentó la pelirroja al tiempo que le chocaba la mano a su mejor amiga, que seguía riéndose.

Comieron los cuatro entre risas, mientras le contaban lo sucedido a sus novios y una vez terminaron de comer, Dylan acompañó a su novia hasta la entrada de Central Park, donde la esperaba su abuelo. Tras un casto beso, se despidieron, no sin antes prometerse que se llamarían esa misma noche.

* * *

Jim y Salma comenzaron a pasear por Central Park contándose un poco lo sucedido ese día. Jim no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando escuchó lo sucedido en Remy's con Josh.

-¡Qué bien habéis hecho ambas!-comentó entre risas-, cuando tu madre se entere os matará. Pero Rick os protegerá,nunca me cayó nada bien ese tal Josh. Nunca estaba cuando Katie realmente lo necesitaba y si estaba con él era por miedo a que lo suyo con Castle no funcionara. Tu madre puede llegar a ser muy tonta a veces cariño- comentaba Jim al tiempo que se iban acercando a la casa de éste. -Bueno Salma, esta es la casa donde naciste, ¿preparada para entrar?.

* * *

**No me he podido reír más haciendo este capítulo, espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Prometo que publicaré más a menudo, ya que ya casi he acabado con los exámenes. Y no sé si avanzar más rápido y tener la esperada boda en unos tres capítulos o así o ir más despacio. Queda todo en vuestras manos, espero reviews. Besitos, Reich **


	26. NOTA ACLARATORIA

**REVISANDO LA NOVELA, ME HE DADO DE CUENTA QUE AL SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS ME HABÍA QUEDADO UNO MUY IMPORTANTE SIN SUBIR, EL QUE SERÍA EL CAPÍTULO 12 EN EL CUAL KATE LE CUENTA A LANIE UNA SERIE DE COSAS. YA ESTÁ TODO BIEN SUBIDO, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO :(**


	27. Changes

**26.**

¿Preparada para entrar? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Aún así no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Allí había pasado sus tres primeras semanas de vida, y además de haber estado imáginandose durante casi 17 años como sería su madre, también se imaginaba como sería su casa: si sería grande, pequeña, quizás una chabola. Pero lo que Salma no se pudo imaginar era aquello. No era una casa majestuosa, pero si se notaba que Jim Beckett era una persona acomodada, no tanto como Castle pero si vivía bien.

Su abuelo abrió la puerta y de manera cortés la incitó a adentrarse en la casa, esa donde había nacido. Ante ella había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba y un pasillo con un gran salón a la derecha y la cocina al fondo. En el hall había un pequeño mueble con unos marcos de fotos.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando los marcos.

-Claro, mientras los miras déjame la chaqueta, que te la cuelgo aquí- le comentó Jim al tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta.- ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer?- le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina- Queda limonada que he hecho esta mañana.

-Está bien, cualquier cosa me vale- respondió Salma al tiempo que observaba las fotos. En una se observaba a un joven Jim, agarrando a Johanna por los hombros. Y en otra se encontraba su madre siendo abrazada por ellos. Salma no pudo evitar emocionarse al comprobar que de la muñeca de su abuela colgaba la misma pulsera que ella tenía en su mano derecha, solo que la de la foto tenía tres elefantes y la suya cuatro. Decidió ir hasta la cocina con la foto en la mano para preguntarle a su abuelo. -Abuelo, ¿puedo preguntarte qué significa esta pulsera?- dijo al tiempo que señalaba el marco y su propia muñeca. Jim le ofreció un vaso con limonada y la invitó a sentarse en un cómodo sofá del salón.

-Verás cariño, tu abuela era muy fanática de los elefantes, no me preguntes por qué, ni ella misma lo sabía- comenzó a contar con una sonrisa nostálgica y llena de emoción.- Y le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. En un viaje de los muchos que hicimos, en concreto a la India, encontró esa pulsera en un mercadillo local y se enamoró de ella. Y yo, como estaba muy enamorado de ella y no quería competir con una pulsera acabé regalándosela para obtener todo su cariño- dijo de manera graciosa, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven.- Constaba de esos tres elefantes que ves en la foto. No se la quitaba nunca, sólo para ducharse o los días especiales. Decía que era su pulsera de la suerte. Yo nunca me creí eso hasta el fatídico día, pues saliera apurada de casa por la mañana y se olvidara ponérsela de vuelta. Se la llevaba al restaurante, pero ya sabes como acabó el día- terminó diciendo sin evitar que una lágrima resbalara por sus mejillas, recibiendo un beso de su nieta como reconforte. -Tu madre nunca fue capaz de ponérsela, sin embargo, cuando supo que estaba embarazada de ti comenzó a usarla y acabó comprando este elefante más pequeño- dijo señalando un elefante más pequeño, diferente al resto- en un mercadillo de antigüedades. No dudó en arreglar la pulsera de manera que no te quedara grande y ponértela nada más nacer. Quería que tuvieras algo nuestro estuvieras donde estuvieras. Me alegra saber que aun la sigues conservando.-

* * *

Tras observar esas fotos, Jim sacó una serie de álbumes familiares donde salía Kate, Johanna y él mismo.

-¡Qué descortés he sido! ¡No te he enseñado la casa! Sígueme y luego ya vemos lo de el vestido.- Jim condució a Salma escaleras arriba, llegando a un gran pasillo donde había tres puertas. Entraron primeramente en la que se encontraba justo en frente de las escaleras.

\- Esta es la habitación de tu madre, no le toqué desde que ella se independizó, me gusta entrar a veces y recordar todo tal cual.-

Ante Salma se encontraba una habitación en color lila claro, con una cama en medio de ella y llena de estanterías con libros y fotos. Tenía un escritorio en el cual había un pequeño corcho con trozos de canciones, de las cuales Salma reconoció algunas de Duran-Duran y por supuesto, The pretenders. Contaba con una cómoda en la que había un pequeño joyero y una serie de elefantes de cristal. Al fondo había un armario, gracias al cual apuntó mentalmente echarle un vistazo pues recordó una conversación con su madre que podría haber algo de ropa vintage que pudiera gustarle.

Tras conocer la habitación de su madre, llegó a una habitación situada al fondo del pasillo, que era el despacho de su abuelo. Sobrio pero elegante. Había en unas estanterías una serie de libros que ella conocía perfectamente, pues también los tenía. "Una rosa para la eternidad", "Flores para tu tumba" y "La muerte de una reina del baile" , además de la colección de Derrick Storm.

-¡Dios, abuelo! Ni yo siendo la mejor amiga de la hija de Richard Castle y ni siendo la hija de su futura mujer tengo "La muerte de una reina del baile". Si apenas queda en ningún sitio, ¿puedo cogerlo? - preguntó Salma poniendo ojitos.

-¡Cariño, no hace falta ni que pidas permiso! Eso si, cuídalo, que era de tu abuela y era uno de sus favoritos-le respondió al tiempo que le ofrecía el libro. -Y ahora si te parece, te enseño el vestido.

Salma asintió y acompañó a su abuelo hasta su habitación, que estaba en el lado opuesto del pasillo. En el medio había una cama con un gran vestido de novia situado encima de ella.

-Lo he quitado ya del armario para que lo oliera tanto a guardado, deja que te lo cuelgo de la puerta para que lo veas estirado-Jim cogió el vestido y lo colgó de la puerta del armario, mostrándolo así en su totalidad.

Era un vestido sencillo, con un gran vuelo y un corpiño de encaje con flores. No tenía mangas, era sencillo pero ideal.

-Abuelo es... es precioso- comentó la joven mientras observaba el vestido embelesada- Mamá va a estar tan guapa con él. Voy a intentar dibujarlo, he traído un metro para coger las medidas del vestido y luego trabajar con ellas. ¿Me ayudas?

* * *

Pasaron la tarde entre medidas y anéctodas. Salma terminó de dibujar el vestido y le fue añadiendo todos los detalles al boceto, algunas ideas eran suyas y otras eran de su abuelo. Cenaron juntos y una vez que Salma se estaba despidiendo de su abuelo, este le ofreció una caja.

-Tu madre no sabe de la existencia de esta caja, pero no pude evitar no quedármela. Son fotos que te sacaba a escondidas mientras dormías, e incluso hay alguna de tu madre contigo en brazos. Hay también unos patucos y un sonajero. Esto fue mi aliciente durante muchos años para seguir adelante. Te quiero Salma- le dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima traicionera y depositaba un beso en la cabellera castaña de la joven. -Nos vemos pronto. Ahora baja y no hagas esperar a Rick- Salma asintió, dio un beso a su abuelo y bajó con la caja y fue recibida por Rick.

* * *

-Hola Casil, ¿o debería comenzar a llamarte papá?- comentó con una sonrisa traviesa mietras Rick le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de echarse a reir.

-Como quieras enana, sabes que para mi siempre has sido como una hija- y le echó el brazo por los hombros mientras la conducía hasta la puerta del copiloto del Mercedes y le abría la puerta-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Unos recuerdos que tenía el abuelo de cuando yo nací, un libro tuyo que aun no me leyera y unas Dr Martens de mamá de cuando era joven. Pero el tema no es ese, el tema es... ¿te ha contado Alexis lo que ocurrió en Remy's?- preguntó Salma con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Rick se girara con otra prácticamente igual asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo "Esas son mis chicas".

El camino hasta la casa de la detective pasó entre risas y una vez llegaron se encontraron a la detective y a la joven pelirroja dormidas en el sofá. Un par de miradas y Rick y Salma ya estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Con sumo cuidado colocaron un casco del Iphone de Salma a cada una en la oreja y esta puso la canción "You've got time" de Regina Spektor en medio del estribillo y a todo volumen mientras Rick en la otra esquina del salón grababa la escena con su móvil. Tras eso solo hubo gritos y risas y enfado por parte de las durmientes.

-Esta me la pagáis- dijo Kate mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a Salma y Richard, haciendo estallar a los cuatro en una enorme carcajada. Y tras ella llegó un beso para Rick y un enorme abrazo para Salma-¿Qué tal con el abuelo cariño? Porque por lo que tengo entendido en Remy's sacasteis a lucir las enseñanzas de la abuela Martha, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó entornando los ojos y mirando a ambas jóvenes.

-Con el abuelo muy bien mami, pero respecto a Remy's no sé de que...-

-Se lo conté yo, es que fue tan divertido que no me lo podía guardar- interrumpió Alexis abrazando a su amiga- Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya verdad papi, dejemos a madre e hija...-

-¡QUEDAOS!- dijeron Salma y Kate al mismo tiempo haciendo que se mirasen y se volvieran a abrazar.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Castle mostrando lo obvio, solo había dos camas.-¿Por qué no os venís al loft? Mi madre no está y las niñas ya han dormido más veces juntas.- Y los tres pusieron cara de cachorro para intentar convencer a Kate.

-No hace falta que pongáis cara de cachorro, supongo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar a dormir los cuatro en el loft, ya que nos vamos a casar...- comentó la detective dejándolo caer.

-WOOOOOOOOOW, PEDAZO INDIRECTA- dijeron las jóvenes al unísono- Bueno, nosotras vamos a...-Salma buscaba las palabras pues observaba la cara desencajada de Rick tras esa confesión de Beckett.-

-A coger su ropa-terminó diciendo Alexis, tras comprender a Salma y se dirigieron a la habitación.

* * *

-Kate, ¿me acabas de decir lo que creo que me acabas de decir?- preguntó Richard, todavía asombrado por la indirecta de su futura mujer.

-¿Si te acabo de decir que me quiero ir a vivir contigo? Si Rick, te lo acabo de decir. Sé que me lo dijiste hace tiempo, pero yo ahora aun no estaba preparada. Ahora está Salma y al ver que eres como un padre para ella no puedo pedir más cariño. Además, si no es en tu casa es el la mía, pero siempre dormimos juntos. Y siempre podemos dejar este apartamento para cuando queramos una noche solos...tú y yo...sin interrupciones- comentó Kate mientras se iba acercando a Rick con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa seductora, haciendo que Rick tragara saliva sonoramente. Y cuando iba a besarlo, un carraspeo hizo que se girara y se encontraran a sus hijas mirándolos divertidos y con una ceja levantada.

-Mi ropa ya está. ¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro- contestó la detective dándole la mano a su chico escritor y pasando un brazo por la espalda de su hija, y el escritor hizo lo mismo con lo suyo mientras pensaba como en tan poco tiempo su vida había cambiado tanto.

* * *

**¿BODA EN DOS CAPÍTULOS O AUN ES MUY PRONTO? Dejen RW  
**


	28. Familia

**27.**

La convivencia en el loft los días siguientes fue bastante sencilla. Que las jóvenes se llevaran bien había sido un plus, pues si fuera al contrario, con el genio que tenían ambas allí se podría haber producido la III Guerra Mundial, con consecuencias desastrosas. Pero por suerte no fue así. Es más, los pequeños problemas que ocurrieron fueron por todo lo contrario.

-Niñas, son las cuatro y media de la mañana y yo en unas horas me despierto para trabajar. Dejad ya el ordenador y poneros a dormir- dijo una somnolienta Beckett apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Alexis, donde ambas estaban viendo una serie.

-Ya va mamá, sólo queremos saber si Vause y Chapman vuelven o no, se acaba en 10 minutos- comentó Salma sin apartar la vista de la pantalla ante la mirada desaprovatoria de la detective.

-No, ya está, venga que mañana es la hora de comer y seguís durmiendo- y tras decir esto se acercó a la cama y les arrebató el ordenador ante los gritos de ambas jóvenes.

-¡No, Kate por favor! Déjanos terminar, necesitamos saber eso- suplicó Alexis mientras Rick aparecía por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó entre bostezos mientras besaba la coronilla de su novia.

-¿¡Que qué pasa?! ¡Mira la hora que es y siguen despiertas! Mañana no hay quién las despierte...-

-Casil, es que estamos viendo "Orange is the new black" y necesitamos saber si Alex y Piper vuelven juntas o no- comentó Salma con una cara de cachorro.

-Bueno, pero ¿no podéis esperar hasta mañana?- preguntó Castle con un ojo medio cerrado.

-¡NO!- respondieron ambas. - Aunque bueno, si podríamos esperar, ¿verdad Salm?- preguntó Alexis al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Salma entendiendo en seguida que su amiga tenía una idea, contestó un "¡Claro!" y apagó la luz metiéndose cada una en su propia cama ante la atónita mirada de sus respectivos padres.

-Sabe Dios lo que están tramando estas...- dijo Kate al tiempo que se dirigía a su cuarto abrazada a Rick.

\- No quieras saberlo, y ahora vamos a dormir...- y tras dejar un beso en su pelo, se abrazó a ella quedándose completamente dormido.

Mientras tanto, en el salón las dos jóvenes se sentaban en el sofá a terminar de ver la serie con los cascos puestos para evitar que así sus padres las descubrieran.

* * *

Sucesos como ese se fueron sucediendo a lo largo de la semana que Kate y Salma pasaron en el loft, pero ninguno era grave. Alexis y Salma seguían organizando la boda y a menudo se escapaban a casa de Jim a arreglar el vestido. Era Alexis quien lo cosía pues Salma seguía con el brazo encabestrillado.

Emily regresó de Michigan tal y como había previsto en dos semanas en las cuales la nueva familia se terminó de amoldar. Salma y Alexis ya no eran amigas, eran hermanas. Y Rick y Kate no eran padres de una sola niña, si no de dos.

-Mamá, ¡dile a Alexis que me devuelva el cargador del móvil y que busque el suyo!- protestó Salma una noche antes de irse a dormir.-

-Alexis, déjale el cargador a tu hermana que llevas todo el día pegada a él.- Reprendió la detective para hacer callar a su hija

-No mamá, este es mi cargador, el suyo es el que tiene una ese pintada- comentó la pelirroja ante la atónita mirada de madre e hija que se observaban mutuamente sorprendidas.- ¿Qué pasó?-.

-La has llamado mamá- dijo Salma sin evitar que una sonrisa se insertara en su boca. Ante la cara de extrañada de Salma repitió- Has llamado mamá a Kate.- y se giró hacia su madre observando como sus ojos se encontraban lagrimosos por la emoción.

-¿En serio? Yo... lo siento Kate. Se me ha escapado...- comentó avergonzada al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza rehuyendo la mirada de la detective y de su hija. La detective corrió a abrazarla.-

-Oh, vamos Alexis, no te pongas así. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que me llames mamá, para mi eres como una hija, ya lo sabes. Sé que nunca podré ocupar el lugar de tu madre, pero no me importa. Y creo que a una persona que nos está mirando desde allí tampoco le importa- comentó al tiempo que hacía a la joven pelirroja girase sobre su abrazo para ver como Salma se encontraba apoyada en una columna del loft con el puño en la boca e intentando esconder una gran sonrisa-

-Lexi, no te lo pienses. Ya lo hablaste conmigo y te dije lo que pensaba. Mi madre es tu madre, y no es la primera vez que se te escapa un mamá para referirte a Kate, y lo sabes. Así que no seas tonta.- Y tras decir esto se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana y a su madre.

-Hagamos una cosa, háblalo con tu padre y con tu madre a ver que opinan ellos. Y esta noche hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó comprensiva la detective mientras la joven asentía, girándose hacia Salma.

-Eso si, si yo llamo a Kate mamá, tu por lo tanto llamarás papá a Rick, ¿de acuerdo?- se giró hacia la detective para ver como su cara comprensiva pasaba a una preocupada.- ¡Oh vamos _mamá!- _recalcó la palabra- ¿No creerás que a papá le molestará que Salm lo llame papi, verdad?-.

-No sé, habría que preguntárselo.- decía al tiempo que se mordía las uñas bajando la mirada y desviando la mirada hasta la puerta que justo en ese momento estaba siendo abierta por Rick.

-¿Cómo están mis tres chicas favoritas?- preguntó al tiempo que abría los brazos para recibir a las dos jóvenes que se acercaron gustosas a recibir el abrazo que el escritor les brindaba.

-Papá, Salma tiene que hablar contigo.-

-Y Alexis también- obejtó Salma mientras Castle se acercaba a dar un beso a su prometida.

-Muy bien, pues vayamos por partes- comentó el aclamado mientras se acercaba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.- ¿Quién empieza?

-¡ELLA!- dijeron las dos jóvenes a la vez.

Ante ese pequeño desacuerdo Salma decidió empezar.

-Verás Casil, es que Lex quiere saber si a ti te molestaría si ella llama a Kate mamá.- tras esa declaración el agua que estaba bebiendo salió disparada en todas las direciones.- ¡Ay, Rick, qué asco!

-Serás... Eso no era lo que le tenías que decir- protestó Alexis antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada- Lo que Salma te quería preguntar era si te importaría que ella te llamara papá.- Y otra vez el agua salió como un chorro de su boca. -¡Papá ya está, eres peor que un niño pequeño!

Un silencio incómodo se estableció en la cocina mientras Rick y Kate secaban el desperdicio de agua que el escritor había hecho sin cruzar la mirada y evitando los dos pares de ojos que los observaban desde los taburetes de la barra americana.

-Vamos al sofá- rompió el silencio Castle, mientras se dirigía al salón, siendo seguido por las tres mujeres de la estancia.

* * *

-Tú- comentó señalando a Alexis- quieres llamar mamá a Kate. Y tú-dijo ahora señalando a Salma- quieres llamarme papá. Cariño, ¿qué opinas de esto?- preguntó finalmente dirigiéndose a Beckett.

-Yo... yo le dije a Alexis que por mi no habría problema, pero que primero tenía que saber que opinabais tú y Meredith. Y a Salma le dije que tenía que hablarlo contigo.. Pero si tú no...- Rick no la dejó terminar, y la calló con un beso.

-Hijas, venir aquí a abrazar a vuestro padre y a vuestra madre- dijo como toda respuesta, haciendo que los cuatro se fundieran en un cálido abrazo formalizando eso que desde hace unos días eran. UNA FAMILIA.

* * *

**SIENTO LA TARDANZAA! HE ESTADO DE VACACIONES FUERA DEL PAÍS Y ADEMÁS HE TENIDO UN PEQUEÑO BLOQUEO (unido a la depresión por la incertidumbre de la 8º temporada) Y NO DABA ESCRITO NADA. ESTO SE EMPEZARÁ A ANIMAR EN UNOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO ES QUE ME ENCANTA DESCRIBIR ESTAS ESCENAS TAN FAMILIARES... NECESITO CASKETT BABIES! **

**NO OS OLVIDÉIS LAS REVIEWS, SON DE MUCHA AYUDA, BESITOS SalmaSmith12**


	29. Chapter 29

**28.**

Un mes había pasado desde aquella convivencia de dos semanas en el loft de Castle como una familia. Tras la vuelta de su tía, Salma había dormido menos veces en la casa de Rick, donde su madre se había instalado definitivamente. Aún así, la pequeña detective no dejó de ayudar en la 12th para estar cerca de su madre y seguía compartiendo comidas con su familia.

* * *

-Wow tía, ¡qué elegante estás!- exclamó Salma al tiempo que Emily bajaba las escaleras acicalándose el pelo, enfundada en un vestido color turquesa y unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón. -¿Se puede saber a dónde va usted tan preparada un lunes a las ocho de la noche?- comentó imitando la voz de la propia destinataria del mensaje mientras se levantaba para darle un cariñoso abrazo. -¡No me des besos, que me dejas marca del carmín!- protestó ante los cariños recibidos.

-Este no deja marca, ven aquí y deja que te dé un beso- y la joven se acercó gustosa a recibir numerosos besos por parte de su tía. - Seguro que si fuera Dylan no protestarías tanto...-tras ese comentario Salma se separó del abrazo y fingiendo enfado se marchó a sentarse al sofá para continuar viendo el programa que estaba viendo antes de ser interrumpida. -Voy a llegar tarde, ¿quieres hablar con Kate y dormir con ellos o quieres llamar a Alexis y que duerma ella aquí? Hay la lasaña de la mañana a medias.-

-Tía, no me cambies de tema. A dónde, con quién, y por qué vas a donde sea que vayas- preguntó seria haciendo que Emily estallara en una carcajada, que como respuesta ella sólo levantó una ceja a modo de disconformidad.

-Oh vamos cariño, pensé que ya no ibas para detective, si no para médica. Voy a ir con Martha, Harry y John a cenar-

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿John, mi John, o sea, John, tu John?- Emily asintió- ¡TÍA! ¡CÓMO NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES! ¿ESTÁ AQUÍ? ¡QUIERO VERLO!- exclamó saltando del sillón y dando saltos por todo el salón.

John había sido la pareja de su tía durante sus años de infancia y junto a Rick era su figura paterna. Luego la relación se había enfriado ya que a él le saliera un trabajo en Europa y tuviera que marcharse dejando aquí a ambas, pero aun así la relación de amistad había sido siempre muy buena y ambos sabían que los sentimientos seguían ahí.

-Si, está aquí. Me viene a buscar en un rato y luego pasamos a recoger a Martha y a Harry. Llegó ayer y me llamó hoy por sorpresa, me acabo de enterar prácticamente. No le he dicho nada sobre tu madre, quiero que lo hagas tú. Bueno, ¿y tú que haces? ¿Duermes aquí con Lexi o te vas al loft?-

-Me voy con mamá, seguro que tú y John tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar- y empezó a morderse la lengua con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca. -Aunque les pida a mamá y a papá un hermanito, también te lo puedo pedir a ti, ¿no?- y logró esquivar el cojín que su tía le lanzó.

-¡Salma por dios! No seas tonta, ve a llamar a tu madre y a preparar la mochila. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No tía, no hagas mucho esfuerzo que ya vas a tener bastante hoy.

-¡SALMA, TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN...!-pero el timbre sonó antes de que Emily pudiera terminar su amenaza.

-¡VOY YOOOOOOOO!- gritó Salma abriendo la puerta y abalanzándose sobre la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella, sin fijarse ni siquiera quién era.

\- Querida, ya sé que me quieres mucho, pero me acabas de ver hace menos de tres horas- dijo una Martha sorprendida intentando zafarse del fuerte abrazo.

\- Oh tia, pensé que eras John, pasa por favor. Hola a ti también Harry- a este lo saludó con dos besos.- Bueno, voy a llamar a mi madre, si suena el timbre no abráis, voy yo.

-Cariño, Katherine ya está avisada, ya cuentan contigo. Les conté un poco por encima la situación y ya sabes que los tres son felices cuando duermes allí. Por cierto, esta mañana llamó la modista tenéis que ir Alexis y tú mañana a coger las medidas.

-Perfecto tía,voy a preparar la mochila y bajo. ¿Queréis algo de beber?-

-Cariño, sube a hacer eso que ya me encargo yo de los invitados- le respondió Emily.- ¿Pero no habíamos quedado en el piso de tu hijo?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Martha mientras les servía una tónica.

-¿Y perderme la reacción de Salm al ver a John? ¡Y un cuerno! Se la ve entusiasmadísima.-

-Lo está- dijo esto al tiempo que Salma bajaba las escaleras. -Cariño, ¿y la mochila?- preguntó extrañada al verla bajar con las manos vacias.

-Ah, no la llevo. Así le cojo prestada una poquita ropa a Lex y otra poquita a mamá- dijo mientras chocaba la manos que Martha le tendía.

-¡Qué bien enseñada te tengo!- comentó la actriz al tiempo que se limpiaba una dramática lágrima y la abrazaba.

Y entonces el timbre sonó, y Salma se volvió a lanzar sobre la puerta, parándose esta vez a observar quien estaba detrás y lanzandose luego a unos brazos que ya la esperaban abiertos y con ganas de estrujarla entre ellos.

-¡Pero si mi princesita es ya toda una reina! Estás preciosa, ¡mírate!- Salma no pudo evitar echarse a llorar tras el reencuentro- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado en el brazo?- comentó John observando que la joven aún tenía dificultad para moverlo.

-Un disparo- ante la cara de susto de su "tio" la joven tuvo que rectificar- Es una larga historia. John, antes que nada tengo que decirte dos cosas, bueno más bien tres. 1º Te quiero, mucho, ya lo sabes. 2º Te he echado muchísimo de menos y 3º he encontrado a mi madre- dijo finalmente con una tímida sonrisa, haciendo que tras eso, las lágrimas empezaran a salir de los ojos de John.

-¿Cómo que has encontrado a tu madre?- Salma como respuesta le mostró una de las varias fotos que tenía en su móvil con su madre.- Cariño, ¡¿cómo no me lo habías dicho antes!? Cuéntamelo todo...

-Mañana tío, ahora te toca estar con ella- dijo mientras se giraba hacia Emily que no había articulado palabra. -Yo me voy ya, acaba de llegar Dylan, lo llamé antes para no haceros perder el tiempo- comentó y por la puerta que daba a la calle, aun abierta, los mayores pudieron observar a Dylan apoyado en la puerta del copiloto de su Nissan Qashqai que sus padres le habían regalado por su 17º cumpleaños. -Pasarlo bien, os quiero- y se fue repartiendo besos a todos.

* * *

-Hola preciosa- dijo Dylan mientras le daba un beso y le abría la puerta del coche. -¿Cuánta gente tenías en casa no?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel novio de mi tía que te contara que se fuera para Europa?-

-¿John?- la cortó Dylan.-

-Si, pues ha vuelto y me ha hecho mucha ilusión verlo. Mañana comeré con él y tengo que ir con Lex a la modista así que no podremos comer juntos- dijo mientras iba bajando el tono de voz pues sabía que no le iba a hacer gracia que no comieran juntos pues ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin compartir tiempo juntos.

-Te lo perdono si... el finde que viene te vienes con nosotros a la casa de Los Hamptons de tu padre. Finalmente nos ha dejado- dijo al tiempo que se giraba mostrando una gran sonrisa ante su cara de fascinación.

-¡Nooo! ¿Lo habéis conseguido? ¡Qué bien! Claro que voy, ven aquí- hizo que su novio aparcar y se acercó a darle un beso.- Va a ser el mejor fin de semana en mucho tiempo.- y lo volvió a besar.

-Anda tonta, déjame conducir que como llegues tarde si que no nos van a dejar ir, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Y con la música puesta mientras iba sonando "Love me like you do" llegaron al loft donde Salma bajó del coche, se despidió de su novio con unos cuantos besos y subió al piso donde la esperaban.

* * *

**Se avecina fin de semana en los Hamptons, cualquier cosa puede pasar las cabecitas alocadas de Salma y Alexis... ¿Y John y Emily, qué pasará entre ellos? Volverán, no... Hagan sus apuestas por review. Besitos, SalmaSmith12.  
**

**pd: el capítulo me ha quedado cutre, pero tras este super fin de temporada no soy capaz de escribir nada decente a comparación con lo que nos han dado, espero que lo entendáis.**

**Y a la review de tiempo al tiempo, no es seguro que Rick sea el padre de Salma, todo se andará...**


	30. Peleas

**29.**

-¿¡ Cómo que no nos dejaban ir?! ¿Dylan, eres consciente de a la que van a reñir va a ser a mi? ¡Soy la mayor de las dos!- Salma exasperada se terminaba de hacer una coleta mientras su novio la llevaba hasta la escena del crimen.

Los cuatro jóvenes habían disfrutado de ese fin de semana en Los Hamptons, pero lo que Salma no sabía era que realmente Rick no los dejara ir.

-Ahora entiendo todo... ¡por eso ese afán de apagar los móviles! Dylan, ¡ tengo 48 llamadas perdidas de mi madre, 34 de Rick y 28 de mi tia!- Dylan agachaba la cabeza, atento a la carretera. - ¡Te juro que como me castiguen me compráis el Iphone 6 entre los tres! ¡Es que os mato, OS MATO!- respondió mientras se bajaba del coche dando un portazo, pues ya había llegado a la dirección que minutos antes, la dra. Parish le había facilitado tras que esta encendiera el móvil.

-¡Alabado sea Dios!- exclamó Lanie al tiempo que se acercaba a dar un beso a su ahijada- ¿Dónde os metisteis? ¡Tuvisteis a vuestros padres locos! No te pongas los guantes que ya acabamos, vamos ya hacia la morgue. Y ponte este pañuelo o algo, que como tu padre te vea ese cuello ... - Salma rápidamente cogió el foulard que le ofreacía y se lo colocó evitando que se vieran las marcas que Dylan le había dejado.

\- ¿Está muy enfadad?- preguntó temerosa. Como respuesta obtuvo una mueca afirmativa. -¿Me va a matar?- obtuvo la misma respuesta. -¿Me harás tú la autopsia?-

-¡Salma, no seas bruta!- y recibió una colleja de la forense. -Se le pasará, tranquila.

-Lo peor de todo es que llevaré yo la culpa y a mi se me llevó engañada haciéndome creer que teníamos permiso para ir. ¿Me acoges esta noche en casa?- preguntó con un intento de sonrisa angelical.

Vio a sus padres de lejos y quiso acercarse, pero Lanie la paró.

-Ya hablaréis en casa, ahora no es el momento.

Salma asintió y ambas se metieron en el furgón de la brigada científica para dirigirse a la morgue.

* * *

Una vez allí, Salma y Lanie hicieron las pruebas persistentes para hallar la causa final de la muerta además de las pruebas concluyentes. Tres puñaladas en el bazo y una en la zona pulmonar. Encontraron además en la sangre, grandes dosis de morfina.

-Voy a llamar a tu madre para darle estos resultados, probablemente les ayuden más.

Salma asintió y se dispuso a ordenar y esterilizar los utensilios que Lanie había usado. A los 15 minutos, Kate y Rick aparecieron por la puerta charlando tranquilamente. La joven suspiró aliviada y fue a saludar a sus padres, pero antes de que terminara el saludo, la detective la había cortado levantando la mano y diciéndole un 'Ya hablaremos en casa'. Salma como respuesta salió de la morgue. Había defraudado a su madre y parecía que no iba a poder explicarse.

Tal y como entraron, salieron a los 10 minutos la detective y el escritor charlando alegremente sin ni siquiera prestar atención a su hija que entraba al tiempo que ellos salían. Iba a ser un largo día.

Ese día Salma comió sola, no quería ni estar con Dylan, Brandon o Alexis, ni quería escuchar la bronca de su tía Emily. Ya tendría bastante al llegar a casa. Paso por su casa un momento en el que sabía que su tía no iba a estar y se cogió un bañador y una toalla dispuesta a relajarse en Coney Island antes de lo que le esperaba por la noche.

* * *

Cerca de las 20:30, se encontraba suspirando delante de la puerta del loft sin saber si llamar o no. Finalmente, tras algunos momentos de indecisión se armó de valor y llamó. Le abrió la detective y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar.

-Lo siento...- susurró con la cabeza agachada. Kate respiró hondo, como contando hasta 10 mentalmente y explotó.

-¿¡QUE LO SIENTES?! DOS DÍAS ENTEROS SALMA, DOS DÍAS SIN SABER NADA DE VOSOTRAS DOS. ¿¡ OS PARECE NORMAL?! Soy detective, sabes como me pongo con estas situaciones. Además, tengo entendido que no teníais permiso para usar la casa de la playa. ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?- fue interrumpida por Salma.

-Yo no sabía nada, a mi ellos me dijeron que sí que nos habíais dejado...-

-¡TE DIJERON, TE DIJERON! ¿Y TÚ NO PENSASTE QUE PUDIERA SER UNA BROMA?-Beckett se movía en círculos por la sala, mientras Salma estaba sentada en el sofá cabizbaja. -Y SI FUERA POCO NO, ¡OS VAIS Y APAGÁIS LOS MÓVILES LOS CUATRO! OS PASÁIS EL DÍA PEGADOS A ELLOS Y NO, CUANDO MÁS LOS NECESITÁIS LOS APAGÁIS. ¿¡ TÚ SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS TODOS?! Te consideraba más responsable Salma. -tras ese comentario Salma explotó y con todo su impulsividad gritó-

-MUCHO TE PREOCUPAS POR MI AHORA, PERO, ¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTES ESTOS 17 AÑOS? ¿PREOCUPÁNDOTE POR MI? Permíteme que me ría.- ante ese comentario la detective dió una bofetada a su hija y se quedó pálida mirando para su mano y viendo como la joven se llevaba su propia mano a la mejilla bofeteada y salía corriendo de casa con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Salma llegó a su casa de su tia llorando, sin dar explicaciones se encerró en su cuarto y se pasó toda la noche llorando, no por la bofetada, si no por lo que le había dicho a Kate. La rabia se había adueñado se sus palabras y aquellas palabras había salido como una hacha de su boca. Tenía que hablar con Beckett ya y pedirle disculpas.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la detective se había encerrado en su apartamento. No quiso dormir en el loft, y aunque Castle estuvo llamando en su puerta hasta casi las dos de la mañana no le había abierto, necesitaba soledad. Y la necesitaba a ella, a Salma aunque tras lo sucedido horas antes veía muy difícil recuperarla.

Con el mismo pensamiento, madre e hija se quedaron a dormir prácticamente a la vez con un solo pensamiento, recuperarse una a otra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Salma recibió la bronca de su tía y de John -que habían comenzado, más bien, retomado su relación sentimental la misma noche en la que se reencontraron, una semana atrás.

-Tienes que disculparte con ella Salma, no te eduqué así- la reprendió su tía enfadada.

-Lo sé tía, es lo que intentaré hacer hoy. Pero, ¿y si no me quiere perdonar?- las lágrimas volvían a acechar sus ojos.

-Princesa, ven aquí.- John la acercó hasta sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas abrazándola, dejando que llorara sobre su hombro. -Llevo aquí sólo una semana y he coincidido contigo y con tu madre apenas cinco veces y se nota perfectamente lo mucho que te quiere. Probablemente le habrá sentado mal lo que le dijiste, pero siempre te lo digo Salma, cuenta hasta 8 y luego habla. Ve a buscarla y pídele perdón, si no lo hace hoy, lo hará mañana, pero te perdonara. Es tu madre y te quiere como nadie más. - le levantó despacio la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le secaba las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. -Venga, te llevo yo a comisaria- Salma asintió, se despidió de su tia y se puso rumbo a la 12th acompañada por John.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, y antes de bajarse una vez llegados al destino, John volvió a darle un beso en la cabellera, intentando trasmitirle todo el ánimo posible.

* * *

El ascensor paró en la cuarta planta, dando paso al característico bullicio de la comisaría. Se dirigió al escritorio de su madre, y allí no había rastro de ella ni de su café matutino, cosa que le extrañó. Buscó a Ryan y a Espo y los encontró con Castle en la sala de descanso. Salma en cuanto lo vio se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y susurrando un continuo 'lo siento'. Los dos detectives, extrañados, decidieron salir dejando a ambos solos. Rick se sentó en el sofá , con Salma en sus brazos, intentando acallar sus sollozos. Una vez consiguió tranquilizarla ella misma comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

-Rick, lo siento, de verdad. Yo no quería que esto sucediera así. Te lo juro que yo no sabía nada, ellos me dijeron que habías aceptado y yo les creí. Pero es culpa mía por lo hablarlo con vosotros, además tendría que haber dejado el móvil encendido. Y sobre lo de ayer a la noche, yo no quería decirle eso. Me arrepiento muchísimo. Y la bofetada me la dió con razón. Ella es lo más importante que tengo ahora mismo, y si no me perdona yo... no sé que hacer papá.- Salma volvió a llorar y Castle volvió a acunarla susurrandole 'Ya está cariño, deja de llorar'. Una vez se volvió a tranquilizar fue el turno de Rick.

-Lo que hicisteis no estuvo bien cariño, pero no te voy a reñir, por lo menos no ahora. Y el tema de tu impulsividad, supongo que ya te habrá dicho Emily o John lo mismo que te voy a decir yo y que nunca haces caso. Cuenta hasta 8 Salma, hasta 8. Kate te va a perdonar, eres su hija y te quiere como a nadie.- Salma se secó las lágrimas y empezó a mirar por las ventanas de la sala de descanso. Richard entendió que hacía y enseguida intervino. -No la busques, no está aquí. Al parecer llamó esta mañana para decir que se encontraba mal. Ayer una vez te fuiste tú, ella se fue prácticamente detrás tuya. La seguí y se fue a su apartamento. Llamé pero no me contestó.-Salma no quiso saber más, se pusó de pie, dio un beso a Rick y puso rumbo al apartamento.

* * *

Llegó al piso en menos de 20 minutos, el portero la saludó y ella le preguntó si sabía si su madre había salido de allí y Henry-que así se llamaba-dijo que no, que no había salido.

Salma subió las escaleras de dos en dos y petó en la puerta. Escuchó movimiento en el interior y nadie le abría, entonces decidió usar la llave que la propia Kate le había dado unas semanas atrás. Abrió y se dirigió a la habitación principal, en la cual -en penumbras- pudo observar a la detective acurrucada bajo las sábanas y emitiendo pequeños sollozos. La joven terminó de romperse al verla así.

Se acercó por el lado opuesto en el que estaba Beckett y se metió en la cama abrazándola por la espalda y susurrando un 'perdóname' continuo. Kate, al ver que se trataba de su hija, no pudo hacer más que girarse y abrazarla contra su pecho respondiendo ella con un 'perdóname tú a mi'. Entre sollozos y disculpas susurradas, ambas se quedaron a dormir agotadas, durmiendo todo lo que no habían dormido esa noche.

* * *

Cerca de dos horas después, Beckett se despertó sintiéndose otra. Si Salma estaba ahí era porque no estaba enfadada con ella. La pequeña seguía abrazada a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Aunque ya habían dormido juntas varias veces, esa vez sin duda había sido la más especial. Kate empezó a acariciarle el brazo suavemente para que se fuera despertando. Tenían una charla pendiente. Salma fue abriendo los ojos ante las tenues caricias y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreir y abrazarse más fuerte a su madre.

-Lo siento mamá, lo siento muchísimo y te quiero muchísimo, lo que te dije ayer no lo pienso, te lo juro. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y eres una madre excepcional. Antepusiste durante 17 años mi vida y mi felicidad a la tuya, y eso no lo hace cualquiera. No quiero perderte mamá, porque no sabría ya que hacer sin ti- dijo Salma finalmente, todavía abrazada a ella.

-Yo también lo siento cariño, no debí haberte abofeteado, pero tenía tanta tensión acumulada de esos días sin saber nada y yo lo pagué contigo y te pido perdón por ello. Quizás me excedí con la bronca, pero me puse muy nerviosa Salma. Yo tampoco quiero perderte cariño, porque tú eres lo mejor que tengo y que tendré. Ya pasé demasiado tiempo sin ti y no quiero pasar más. Te quiero como a nadie mi vida- y le besó la cabeza- pero tenemos que saber adaptarnos mutuamente a esto, a esta dependencia mutua.

Salma asintió y llenó de besos a Kate pidiéndole de vuelta perdón. La detective que había perdonado a su hija, incluso antes de que esta le pidiera perdón, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para hacerla callar y a llenarla de besos.

Una vez acabada ese particular trato de paz, madre e hija decidieron hacer la comida para Rick y Alexis.

-Y no te pienses que Lex y tú os libráis del castigo- dijo mientras abría la puerta, dejando entrar entrar a una cabizbaja pelirroja y a un triste escritor. Kate besó a Rick, haciéndole saber que todo esta bien, y la tristeza de este, en seguida se tornó en alegría.

-Mamá, Salma, lo siento.- comentó Alexis cabizbaja. -Pensamos que sería divertido, pero no contamos con las consecuencias de esto. De verdad, no quiero que esto estropee esta relación que tenéis ambas. -Madre e hija se miraron sonriendo entre ellas y sonriéndole a la pelirroja, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien. Alexis suspiró aliviada y se acercó a abrzar a la detective que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Ni se os ocurra volver a iros así, sin decir nada, nos teníais muy preocupados- dijo Castle abarcando con sus enormes brazos a sus tres chicas. -Y ahora, no penséis que os libráis del castigo. Os quedáis un mes sin móvil, sin televisión y sin salir...-

-Además de hacer las tareas de la casa ambas...-

Las jóvenes fueron a protestar pero el escritor las paró.

-No estáis en condiciones de replicar, ya os hemos dejado el ordenador, no os quejéis.

Las hermanas asintieron con cara de enfado, haciendo reir a todos. A pesar del pequeño problema, Salma y Kate supieron afrontarlo, y supieron que tras ese pequeño conflicto podrían con todo.

* * *

**No todo va a ser un camino de rosas, como cada relación hay sus idas y vueltas pero parece ser que Salma y Kate supieron afrontarlas. No nos olvidemos de ese fin de semana en Los Hamptons, dará mucho que hablar.  
**

**Hasta la próxima, no olvidéis dejar RW. SalmaSmith12 **


	31. La boda

**30.**

-No, eso se lo dices tú, ya tuve yo bastante follón hoy y ayer. Me lo debes.- Salma reprendió a Alexis, haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera no muy convencida.

En la cocina, Rick y Kate lavaban los platos ajenos a la conversación. La detective de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza buscando a Salma, temerosa de que no estuviera ahí. A pesar de haber solucionado todo y de la mejor manera posible, no podía evitar tener miedo. Ante esos pensamientos, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Intentó borrarla, pero Castle fue más rápido y se la secó él.

-Ey, cariño. No se va a ir.- Rick siempre le leía la mente. -Son muchos años buscándote para ahora irse a la primera de cambio. Es una luchadora como tú y no se rinde a la primera. Tiene su orgullo y es muy impulsiva, pero una vez reaciona sabe pedir perdón tragándoselo. Es como tú, no se puede negar que sois madre e hija. Quizás esté distante unos días, pero te quiere. Antes de saber que eras tú ya te quería. Y no va a dejar de hacerlo por una simple discusión-

-Le di una bofetada Rick, sabes que no suelo ser agresiva, y me siento tan mal por ello,...-Castle la cortó al momento.

-No Kate, se lo merecía, ella mismo te lo dijo. No le des más vueltas cariño- y besó su cabeza intentando callar el batiburrillo de pemsamientos que llenaban la cabeza de Beckett.

-Papá, mamá, ¿podéis acercaros un momento? Hay algo que tenemos que comentaros.- Alexis los sacó de su mundo y los hizo sentarse enfrente de ellas en el sofá. -Veréis...Sabéis que nos "escapamos" a Los Hamptons- los mayores asintieron y la pelirroja miró hacia su hermana que con un movimiento de brazo la obligaba a continuar- Y que no os cogíamos el teléfono porque no lo teníamos activado. - Rick y Kate se miraban sin comprender mientras asentían.- Pues, no los teníamos apagados completamente.- Se giró hacia Salma y le susurró- ¡Nos van a matar!

-Alexis, ¡habla ya!- le apremió Salma.

-Bueno pues, quizás se nos fue un poquito la cabeza- dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar y el índice y comenzaba a susurrar- y hemos adelantado la boda a este fin de semana.

-¿¡CÓÓÓÓÓÓÓMO?! ¿A ESTE FIN DE SEMANA?! ¿PERO QUÉ MOSCA OS HA PICADO? ¡ESTAMOS A MARTES, SÓLO FALTAN 4 DÍAS!- la detective y el escritor empezaron a andar por la sala histéricos.

-Está todo listo, solo faltáis vosotros.- Salma hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que está todo listo?- preguntó la detective.

-Si mami, el cátering, los invitados, el alcalde... todo está listo.- comentó la pelirroja dejando a la detective y al escritor pasmados.

-No sé si comeros a besos o mataros ahora mismo- acabó diciendo la inspectora mientras las abrazaba y comenzaba a darles besos, uniéndose al instante Castle.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una vez el ascensor se paró en la cuarta planta, la pareja fue recibida con un aplauso y con gritos de júbilo felicitándolos. Gates se acercó a recibirlos.

-Tienen unas hijas increíbles, son un tesoro. Lo que no puedan hacer esas dos, no lo hace nadie. Y ahora, inspectora, escritor, dénse media vuelta y vállanse por donde han venido, quedan dos días para su boda y no se los van a pasar en comisaría.

-Pero...- Kate fue cortada por su señor.

-Es una orden detective, nos vemos el sábado.- y ante las risas de Javier y Kevin, Castle y Beckett vieron el ascensor cerrarse.

-Esta espera va a ser horrible- comentó la detective al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían en el hall de la entrada de la policía.

-De eso nada bonita, de horrible nada. Tú y yo nos vamos de compras y esta noche de despedida de soltera-Lanie arrastró a Kate, que se despidió de Rick con un beso dejándolo completamente perdido.

Al tiempo que la detective y la forense salían del edificio Salma entraba. Las saludó con dos besos y sin más se fue en busca de Rick, que seguía parado en el ascensor.

-Papá, ¡qué bien que estás aquí! Venga, apura, Lex está mal aparcada y tenemos que ir a probarte el traje. -Rick reaccionó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, acompañándola mientras pasaba su mano por encima de sus hombros.

-Vosotras dos estáis locas, pero ni tu madre ni yo podríamos vivir sin vosotras. Gracias- dijo al tiempo que entraba en el coche mientras daba un beso a Alexis. -Y ahora vamos a probar ese traje que solo quedan dos días.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando entre estrés y nervios, pero finalmente llegó el gran día. Salma y Alexis, primero ayudaron a su padre a vestirse, con Kate pasarían más tiempo, pues había muchas sorpresas que darle.

-Papi, estás guapísimo. Sé que ambas, ya vivimos esto una vez, porque las dos estábamos cuando te probaste el traje para casarte con la rubia llena de bótox, quiero decir con Gina; pero todos sabemos que esta vez es la última que vamos a estar aquí, porque Kate es la mujer de tu vida papá, y de la nuestra.- Esas palabras de Alexis hicieron emocionarse al escritor, que no pudo hacer más que besar la cabeza de sus dos hijas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Martha y Emily entraron en ese momento, enternecidas ante tal estampa y no pudieron hacer más que unirse al abrazo y besar la cabellera de ambas jóvenes.

-Oh querido, estás estupendo- Rick soltó a las jóvenes para abrazar a su madre y a Emily, que era como una segunda madre para él.

-Cabe decir que estás mucho más guapo esta vez que la última- comentó Emily haciendo reir a las jóvenes. -Y vosotras dos, iros a cambiar y a buscar el vestido de vuestra madre si no queréis que le dé la mala.

Salma y Alexis asintieron, lanzaron besos y salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. A los pocos minutos, ambas salieron de sus respectivos cuartos casi al mismo tiempo ataviadas con un vestido rosa palo largo con un hombro al aire y un cinturón de flores lilas a juego con la corona floral que recogía sus cabelleros. El vuelo del vestido dejaba a la vista unos preciosos zapatos lilas con unos cuantos centímetros de tacón. Una vez se vieron de arriba a abajo mutuamente, no pudieron hacer más que abrazarse y susurrarse un '¡AL FIN! Pero el abrazo fue interrumpido por una histérica novia vestida con una bata de seda de flores y el pelo con los rulos puestos todavía.

-Mis niñas, ¡estáis preciosas!- se acercó corriendo a darles un beso- ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto mi vestido?

-Si mami, te lo llevamos ahora, vete a quitarte los rulos que ya vamos- respondió Salma mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Alexis.

La detective se fue para la habitación donde la esperaban Lanie, Martha y Emily, para ayudarla a peinarse y vestirse. Llamaron a la puerta, y las tres ayudantes de la novia supieron que era el momento de retirarse pues se acercaba uno de los momentos más emotivos e íntimos de la boda. Las dos jóvenes entraron con una caja rectangular grande, en beige, con un lazo en color aguamarina.

-Oh, aquí está, gracias niñas!- Beckett fue a levantar la tapa pero ambas se lo impidieron.

-Verás mamá, siéntate- Kate obedeció a su hija y se sentó en el tocador, quedando de frente a ellas. -El vestido que hay aquí dentro no es el que tú compraste ni elegiste, realmente aquel vestido nunca fue tuyo pues nunca se pagó. Déjame terminar. Sé, sabemos, que aunque quieras evitarlo o hacer que no se note, en un día tan importante como hoy te falta alguien, y es ella. -Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse a los ojos de la detective. -No podíamos permitir que no estuviera presente, por lo tanto, desde el momento cero de preparación de este día, Lex, el abuelo y yo estuvimos preparando esto para que no lo hicieras sin ella mamá. Es su vestido, ahora tú vestido. Arreglado y modernizado, con pequeños detalles de las personas más importantes- en ese momento, Alexis abrió la caja sacando un precioso vestido blanco, con un gran vuelo y con el torso bordado en flores. Como toque de color, llevaba atada una cinta del mismo color de las damas de honor, rosa palo. En el centro de esa cinta, había unos lirios en miniatura, flor preferida de Johanna.

-Esperamos que te guste mamá- dijo esta vez Alexis, al tiempo que le cedía el vestido a Kate, que envuelta en lágrimas se abrazó a él para después hacerlo con sus hijas.

-Gracias, gracias y gracias. Es lo mejor que podría pasar en este día. Aunque ella no esté aquí, ahora es como si estuviera. No tengo palabras para agradeceros esto. ¡Os quiero tantísimo!- se abrazó a ellas, y las tres lloraron de la emoción. -Venga, ahora, ayudadme a vestirme que en un rato llegará el abuelo para llevarme al altar.

* * *

Un Richard Castle sumamente nervioso esperaba ante el altar la llegada de su prometida y de sus dos hijas. Martha intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero él no se calmaría hasta que viera a tres de las mujeres de su vida aparecer por esa puerta. El himno nupcial empezó a sonar y Salma y Alexis hicieron su aparición lanzando pétalos de rosas blancas a su paso. Detrás de ellas, la musa del escritor hacía su entrada triunfal sumamente nerviosa y visiblemente emocionada con un vestido que a Rick no le pareció nada a lo que su madre le había descrito, aunque por la cara de esta no debía ser el mismo. Una vez Salma y Alexis llegaron al altar, saludaron a Rick con dos besos cada una y esperaron a que la detective se sentara para colocarle bien el velo y darle también los correspondientes besos.

La ceremonia fue transcurriendo y llegó el ansiado momento por ambos, el de los votos. Comenzó Kate.

-En el momento en que te conocí, mi vida se convirtió en extraordinaria. Tú me enseñaste a ser mejor, a esperar las aventuras de mañana. Cuando yo era vulnerable tu fuiste fuertes. Te quiero Richard Castle y quiero vivir mi vida en el calor de tu sonrisa y en la fuerza de tu abrazo, acompañada de estas dos personas maravillosas que tenemos por hijas. Te prometo que te amaré y que te agradeceré cada día que estuvieras ahí para ella- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Salma que asentía con una sonrisa- cuando ni tú sabías que debías estar ahí. Seré tu amiga y tu compañera en el crimen y en la vida. Siempre.- y le coloca el anillo.

Salma y Alexis no lo pueden evitar y se miran, secándose las lágrimas mutuamente para luego agarrarse de los brazos en señal de unión hacia sus padres. Y tras los votos de la detective, llegaron los de Rick.

-En el momento en que te conocí , mi vida se volvió extraordinaria. Tú me enseñaste más sobre mí de lo que yo mismo sabía. Junto a ellas, eres la alegría en mi corazón, la última persona que quiero ver cuando cierro mis ojos. Te quiero Katherine Beckett, y tu misterio es el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida explorando. Prometo amarte y ser tu amigo y tu compañero en el crimen y la vida hasta que la muerte nos separe- y durante toda mi existencia- y le coloca el anillo.

Un aplauso unánime resuena desde el público y escritor y musa no pueden hacer nada más que besarse, convertidos ya en marido y mujer.

* * *

**Esto no se acaba aquí, aun falta toooooda la celebración y alguna que otra sorpresa más. No me he podido resistir a no poner los votos, pero ¿acaso existen votos más bonitos que esos? Yo misma respondo, NO. Espero que os guste, no os olvidéis las rw, besitos SalmaSmith12**


	32. La boda (II)

**31.**

Tras la ceremonia, llegó el banquete. El recién estrenado matrimonio compartió uno de los días más felices de su vida con toda la gente que ellos realmente apreciaban. La decoración era ideal y en la mesa principal se encontraban los novios con sus respectivas hijas y sus respectivos padres a cada lado. Kate no dejaba de verse el vestido, entre asombrada y visiblemente emocionada.

-Mamá, ¿entonces te ha gustado el vestido?- preguntó Salma en un momento de la comida.

-¿Que si me gustó cariño? ¡Es precioso! Fue el mejor regalo que me podríais haber hecho tu hermana y tú. No sé como agradecéroslo- respondió la detective al tiempo que abrazaba a su hija.

-No tienes nada que agradecer ma, fue un placer hacerlo. ¡Nos lo pasamos bomba haciéndolo a escondidas e inventando excusas para que no fuera tan sospecho ir tan seguido a casa del abuelo Jim! Bueno mami, antes de que venga el postre voy a junto mi tía- y se despidió de ella con un beso mientras se levantaba para ir hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su tía y algunos miembros de la 12th.

Alexis la acompañó, y cuando llegaron a la mesa, la pelirroja abrazó a Emily por la espalda y la castaña abrazó de la misma manera a John.

-Pero si están aquí las jovencitas más guapas de todo el mundo- comentó Emily mientras daba un beso a Alexis y sonreía hacia su sobrina.

-¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?- preguntó Alexis a toda la mesa en general.

-Pues muy bien niñas, la comida ha estado deliciosa y las vistas son espectaculares. Pero lo mejor aun está por llegar, sabes que yo no me voy de aquí sin que tú y yo bailemos una canción de Sinatra- comentó John mientras acariciaba el brazo de Salma.

-¡Y yo tampoco me voy de aquí sin bailar salsa contigo!- dijo Esposito al tiempo que Salma y Alexis se reían. Cabe decir que el latino pasara largas tardes enseñando a las dós jóvenes a bailar bailes de salón para dejar a todos maravillados.

El postre llegó, y tras él, el ansiado vals de los novios. Una luz tenue llenó la pista de baile y donde antes estaba el DJ, ahora ocupaban su lugar dos taburetes vacíos. Las dos hermanas, micrófono en mano y con mucha vergüenza comenzaron a cantar una canción, dejando a todo el público estupefacto, pero en concreto a los novios, que no pudieron evitar emocionarse al escuchar su canción en manos de sus hijas.

-And I cannot get you out.- terminó de cantar Alexis, recibiendo ambas una ovación, seguida de un abrazo de Rick y Kate. Fue el turno de Rick de hablar.

-Quiero dar las gracias a todos los aquí presentes, en especial a todos y cada uno de los componentes de la 12th, no sé como agradeceros la buena acogida que me disteis desde el primer momento. Vosotros tuvisteis entradas de primera fila en toda esta historia, fuisteis acompañándonos en este viaje que nos trae hasta aquí, desde aquel primer caso relacionado con "Flores para tu tumba" hasta hoy. Compartimos con vosotros nuestros buenos momentos, pero también los malos. Estuvisteis ahí en los peores tres meses de mi vida, y lo estaréis en esta nueva vida que comienza hoy. La primera persona en darse cuenta de esto que estaba naciendo hace ya unos cuantos años fue Montgomery. Él me vaticinó este día, ojalá pudiera estar hoy aquí. -Apretó la mano de su esposa, la cual estaba visiblemente emocionada y continuó. -Mamá,tú que has estado siempre ahí, sacándome adelante, eres mi mayor ejemplo a seguir, aunque tengo que decirte que tus nietas te han quitado el puesto de la artista de la familia. Gracias por enseñarme a no rendirme nunca, si no fuera por ti probablemente hoy no estaría aquí casado con esta gran mujer. Te he defraudado dos veces, pero sé que esta vez no lo hice, pues desde el momento de empezar esta aventura el cariño que demostraste hacia Kate no lo demostraste con ninguna otra. Así que gracias. - Besó la mano de su progenitora y siguió con su discurso. -Ahora vienen las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Alexis, eres la razón de mi ser, mi sonrisa lleva tu nombre y ningún padre puede estar más orgulloso de su hija que yo de ti. Y Salma, tienes más de mi que Alexis, siempre te he tratado como una hija y hoy me convierto en tu padre. Tienes la mejor madre que se pueda tener y ojalá sigas cuajando en esta familia también como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Gracias por esta boda express, es increíble lo bien organizado que tenéis todo. Os quiero- y tras abrazar a sus hijas y recibir una oleada de aplausos, Castle dio comienzo a la fiesta con un: -¡QUÉ SUENE LA MÚSICA!

* * *

Mientras todos bailaban en la pista, Emily le pidió a su sobrina hablar con ella en privado y mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, caminando por la playa que se encontraba debajo de la casa, ambas charlaron como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

-Verás cariño, tengo algo que comentarte antes de nada- le dijo Emily mientras se sentaba en la playa con su sobrina entre sus piernas. -Sabes que siempre te quise como una hija y que siempre te querré como tal, pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas.

-Tía, me estás asustando, ¿está todo bien?

-Si cariño, déjame terminar. Como iba diciendo no quiero que con esto que voy a hacer pienses que te he dejado de querer ni nada por el estilo, no hay persona a la que quiera más que a ti, pero pienso que lo mejor en estos momentos es cederle la custodia a tu madre y a Richard.- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la joven.

-Pero tía, yo no quiero desvincularme de ti.- comentó al tiempo que se levantaba para quedar cara a cara con su tía.

-Ni lo harás mi vida, eso es un simple papel, pero ahora que tu madre y tú tenéis tan buena relación, añadiéndole que por causa del destino con la persona que se casó sea esa figura que siempre tuviste como referente de lo que sería un padre, creo que sería lo más idóneo. Además, si te quedaras conmigo no tendrías a nadie más a nivel legal, sin embargo cediéndole la custodia a Katherine te quedas con una familia y con la posibilidad de tener hermanos. Y a todo esto, ¿recuerdas cuando te dispararon? Aunque Kate fuera tu madre tuvieron que esperar por mi para poder firmarte la autorización para la operación. Y perderme nunca me perderás Salma, ¿me escuchas? Siempre estaré ahí para ti. -Salma se abalanzó entre lágrimas hacia su tia y comenzó a darle besos.

-Gracias tía, gracias. ¡Te quiero mucho tía! Y acepto que le cedas la custodia a cambio de conservar tu apellido.-

-¿Vamos a hablar con tu madre y se lo comentamos?- la joven asintió y se levantó, estirando el brazo hacia su tía y ayudándola a subir.

* * *

Cuando tía y sobrina llegaron a la fiesta decidieron dejar el tema de la custodia para otro día y disfrutar en ese momento de la música y del baile. Dylan en seguida se acercó a su chica para invitarla a bailar. Al final las dos jóvenes habían conseguido invitar a sus novios a la ceremonia. Entre bailes, la joven pareja se acercó a la otra pareja de su edad, que en cuanto la pelirroja vio a su hermanastra supo que algo había ocurrido.

-Ey Salm, ¿todo bien? No me digas que si porque te conozco y sé que algo pasó-

-Si Lex, tranquila, no es nada, es solo que mi tía quiere cederle la custodia a mi madre y a Rick, pero no quiero hablar de ese tema ahora, quiero disfrutar-

Alexis como respuesta abrazó a su amiga.

-Si piensas que me va a sentar mal que seas mi hermanastra oficial vas de culo, esa es la mejor noticia de todas. Pero tienes razón, disfrutemos de la fiesta. ¡Y vamos a bailar que adoro esta canción!

La detective que había observado la interacción de ambas y que ya antes había visto como su hija subía emocionada de la playa acompañada de su tía decidió ir a hablar con ella a ver que ocurría.

-Emily, ¿le ha pasado algo a Salma? La noto, no sé diferente- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde Martha y Emily compartían unas copas con sus parejas y con Jim

-Oh Katherine, bueno antes le he comentado el hecho de que me gustaría, ahora que Rick y tú os habéis casado, cederos la custodia y se ha emocionado, pero me dijo que no quería hablar del tema ahora, si no disfrutad de la fiesta. Quizás debería no habérselo dicho hoy...-

-Pero Emily, ¡eso es una alegría! -exclamó Beckett al tiempo que la abrazaba.- Creo que ese será el mejor regalo de bodas, sin duda. No te preocupes por Salma, seguro que enseguida se le pasa. Si no mírala, ahí la está bailando bachata con Esposito.

Efectivamente, en la pista de baile, un círculo de gente rodeaban a Salma y al detective que bailaban una bachata muy bien bailada ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. Cuando la canción acabó, todo el mundo se rindió en aplausos y la joven, medio avergonzada, corrió a refugiarse en el abrazo de su madre.

-¿Nos vamos a cambiar los vestidos por unos más cómodos? Sé que el vestido de la abuela quedó precioso pero incómodo tiene pinta de ser un rato, así que te tenemos preparado otro para ti y otro para nosotras. -La detective asintió y siguiendo a sus dos niñas, se dirigieron al interior de la casa donde en una de las habitaciones esperaban tres vestidos: un vestido corto y blanco puro, con un hombro al aire para la protagonista del día y dos monos cortos negros con la espalda cruzada para las dos damas de honor.

-¿Pero vosotras tenéis todo pensado o qué?- dijo Kate al verse en metida en el nuevo vestido que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Salma y Alexis se miraron y tras esbozar una sonrisa, ambas contestaron: qué, recibiendo las risas de la detective y saliendo de la habitación para volver a la fiesta.

* * *

Pasadas las 12 de la noches los más mayores comenzaron a abandonar la fiesta. Salma y Alexis como buenas anfitrionas fueron despidiendo a todos, a la capitana, a su abuela y a su tía, a Jim y al resto de invitados que no se veían capaces de seguir el ritmo de los más jóvenes.

-Si queréis que os venga a buscar me llamas y os recojo sea la hora que sea, ¿de acuerdo Salm?- le dijo John a su sobrina mientras se despedían.

-No te preocupes tío John, hoy salimos por aquí y ya si eso mañana volvemos con mis padres-

-Bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas, disfrutad y ¡con mucha cabeza!- las jóvenes sonrieron y se metieron dentro a seguir divirtiéndose.

La mayoría de invitados se quedaron en la casa disfrutando un rato más de DJ que habían contratado para la ocasión pero Salma y Alexis acompañadas de Dylan y Brandon se marcharon de allí para irse a una discoteca muy conocida en Los Hamptons. Estuvieron allí disfrutando hasta que a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, ambos chicos llegaron llorando de la risa a junto sus novias.

-Salma cariño, ¿si te digo que tu madre, Lanie y Jenny están subidas encima de la barra bailando y borrachas, me crees?- comentó Dylan sin poder aguantar las carcajadas y con Brandon apoyado en su hombro muerto de la risa.

Como reacción, Salma y Alexis se miraron a los ojos y se fueron a la barra a comprobar si aquello era verdad. Y efectivamente, las tres se encontraban encima de la barra bailando ante la mirada estupefacta de Castle,Esposito y Ryan.

-¡Papá por dios! ¿Quieres bajar a Kate de ahí?- comentó Alexis visiblemente enfadada.

\- A-Alexis, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Castle mientras intentaba bajar a la detective de la barra, que no se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

-Pues disfrutar papá, que estamos en la edad, no como vosotros. ¡Dios, menos mal que no estamos en NY y aquí no nos conoce nadie!- reprendió la pelirroja.

* * *

-Mamá, soy yo Salma, mírame.- Salma mojaba la cara de su madre en el baño de la discoteca para que a esta se le bajara el efecto del alcohol. -Como algún día te llegue borracha a casa tienes prohibido echarme la bronca después de esto, que lo sepas.

La detective empezó a reaccionar, y se abrazó a su hija diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y demás cosas que Salma no lograba comprender. Una vez, que se calmó un poco, la sacó fuera del local donde los esperaban Ryan y Esposito con Lanie y Jenny y Rick recibiendo bronca de Alexis.

-Ala, ahora todos para casita y nosotros nos quedamos aquí. No nos esperéis despiertos- dijo Salma gritando a propósito, consiguiendo protestas de las tres mujeres que se apoyaban en sus parejas para no caerse. -¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Dormir bien!- y se volvieron a entrar entre risas.

Cuando vieron a sus chicos en la barra esperándolas con una copa y con una sonrisa en la boca, pusieron su cara más seria y ambas dijeron.

-¡Esto no acaba de pasar!- y continuaron bailando hasta bien entrado el amanecer.

* * *

La resaca que tenía la detective al día siguiente era enorme, había dormido malamente cinco horas y el sonido del mar que tanto la relajaba hoy parecía que eran un sonido continuo de obras. Se despertó al escuchar a Rick en la ducha y decidió bajar a desayunar para poder tomarse algo contra el dolor de cabeza. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, tenía vagos recuerdos de entrar en una discoteca con los chicos y con Rick pero nada más. Estaba tomándose su café cuando Salma y Dylan aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡HOMBRE!¡PERO SI ESTÁ AQUÍ MI MAMÁ FAVORITA!- gritó Salma haciendo que miles de martillos amartillaran la cabeza de la detective.- ¡NOCHES ALEGRES, MAÑANAS TRISTES!-

-Salma cariño, por favor, ¿puedes parar de chillar?

-Mamá, la que tendría que estar con resaca sería yo, no tú.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la sien. -Corre a ducharte, el avión os sale en menos de 3 horas.

-¿Avión? ¿Qué avión?- preguntó la detective desconcertada.

-Cierto, se me olvidó decírtelo mami, os vais de luna de miel, hoy, a España.

* * *

**No tengo perdón, lo sé, entre viajes, que estoy disfrutando muchísimo del verano, que no tuve ordenador y que apenas recibo rw no pude escribir nada. I'm so sorry :(**


End file.
